An S&S Lovestory
by SamiReed
Summary: A story about Scott and Shelby and what they went through together at Horizan
1. The Nightmere

Notice: None of the Characters belong to me, they all belong to FFC. Except the newbies. Sorry not a really good speller.  
  
Preview: If you do not know Shelby Merrick was molested by her step-father so she ran away to the streets where she did drugs and worked as a prostetute. This takes place after Morp school has just begun after summer or it is the second season.  
  
  
* Someone was coming down the hall, she could hear their footsteps. Her eyes were wide open as she could tell from the cracks in the door he had stopped. He slowly twisted the door knob. The door swung open reveling a man.*  
  
Shelby: NO!!!!!!!!!!  
Shelby screamed as she woke. Luckily she didn't scream it loud enough to wake anybody up. She had had these nightmeres all week. They just wouldn't go away. After she woke she would never go back to sleep, she hadn't really felt like eating either the nightmeres just scared her to much.   
Shelby got up and put on her shoes and jacket and walked outside. She could finally breath again now that she was outside. It was as if she was getting away from that house again where he had done that to her the further the better. She walked to the docks and layed down on the bench her eyes wide open.  
***********************************************************************  
Next morning lady cliffhangers dorm.  
  
  
Sophie: Okay everybody wake.  
Daisy: Sophie, it's just another dull day of our messed up lives.  
Sophie: I don't care now get up. Hey where is Shelby.  
Juliet: Probly somewhere rejoicing her bad mood to others ( Juliet smilled)  
Sophie: Very funny Juliet. Let me go see if Scott is in is dorm.  
***********************************************************************  
Boy cliffhangers dorm  
  
Peter: Okay everybody get up  
Scott: Fine, Fine, Fine. ( scarcasticly) You don't have to tell us a hundred time  
Auggie: Yo meat your start to sound like Shelby now. ( that put a smile on Scotts face)  
There is a knock at the door.  
Peter: Come on  
Sophie walking in  
Sophie: Peter, is Scott in here   
She stands beside Peter  
Scott: Yeah I'm here ( Still sitting on his bed)  
Peter: Why Soph?  
Sophie: Shelby's missing.  
Scott: What? ( jumping up from his bed)  
Peter: Calm down I'm sure she is around here somewhere  
Scott: Your sure then where is she.  
Sophie: Scott, she has got to be around here somewhere the only thing missing is her shoes and jacket.  
Scott: Well I'm going to go find her  
Sophie: That isn't such a bad idea I'm going to go look for her.  
When Sophie left Scott ran and put on his clothes and brushed his hair and teeth.  
Peter: Scott, calm down she is probly around here somewhere.  
Scott: I'm not going to calm down until I know she is safe, Peter.  
Scott said as he ran out.  
After Scott had left  
Auggie: That boy has gone haywire for that girl.  
Peter: Yup, for better or for worse I just hope it continues to be for the better.  
***********************************************************************  
At the docks.  
  
Sophie: Shelby....Shelby  
Shelby hearing her name being called  
Shelby: I'm over here  
Sophie walks over to the end of the docks and sees Shelby sitting there  
Sophie: Shelby, why are you doing out here?  
Shelby: I was just thinking.  
Sophie: Well I'm going to have to put you on shuns for a day at least.  
Shelby: Fine  
Sophie looking bewildered. Shelby had never given in this easy to shuns.  
Sophie: Shelby, come here   
Shelby did has she was told. Sophie put her hand on top of Shelby's forehead checking for fever.  
Sophie: Well you seem fine.   
Shelby: ( scarcasticly) Thats cause I am.  
Sophie: Fine, go get dressed your late for breakfast.  
Shelby obeyed and went to her cabin.  
***********************************************************************  
Sophie is walking to the lunch room when Scott ran to her.  
  
Scott: Sophie, I can't find. Did you?   
Sophie looked in his eyes she could tell he was worried.  
Sophie: Yes Scott, I found her she was up at the docks. She is in her dorm now getting dressed. So now you go to the cafeteria and eat. She'll be there soon.  
Scott: Okay  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cafeteria Scott and the rest of the cliff hangers are eating when Shelby comes in.  
  
Shelby sees the cliffhangers and goes to the line and gets her breakfast and sits down besides Scott.  
  
Juliet: Hey, you scared us.  
Shelby: What are you talking about?  
Juliet: Duh, when you weren't there this morning.  
Shelby: (scarcasticly) I thought you would be jumping for, Princess.  
Juliet: I was until I saw that none of your clothes wore gone.  
Shelby: Well anything to ruin your day. ( Shelby smirked)  
She started getting up from the table. When Scott grabbed her hand.  
Scott: Where are you going?  
Shelby: To get my books for class.  
Scott: But you haven't even eaten.  
Shelby: I'm not hungry.  
Scott: ( with a worried look on his face) Okay, bye.  
Shelby: ( smiling a fake smile) Yeah, bye.  
  
After Shelby had left.  
Auggie: Yo meat, is it just me or has Shelby gotten skinner.  
Scott: What are you talking about.  
Auggie: Well you have not noticed, but your girlfriend hasn't eaten any of her food the last few day, but it looks like she isn't getting a lot of sleep either.  
Scott: ( smiling) Auggie, you are really losing it.  
Scott tring to stand up for his girlfriend even though he knew Auggie was right.  
***********************************************************************  
Caffeteria dinner time.  
  
Shelby and Scott come in holding hands they see the rest of the cliffhangers so Scott cuts in the line still holding Shelby's hand getting both their food. They both sit down with the rest of the cliffhangers.   
  
Ez: Hey Scottie Boy, you hungry.  
Ez said has he watched Scott eating as fast as he can.  
Scott: Yeah, you could say that.   
All the cliffhangers look over at Shelby and see her just messing with her food, her plate completly full, she is in another world.  
Juliet: Shelby...... Shelby  
Auggie: Shelby!!   
he yells snapping his fingers in her face. This gets her back, she looks up to see everybody starting including Scott who had stopped eating when Juliet couldn't get Shelby back in this world.  
Shelby: ( smiling a fake smile) They call this food edibul.  
Juliet: It's your favorite food that this place makes.  
Shelby: ( not knowing what to say) Well you wouldn't know nothing about eating now would you, princess.  
Juliet: Say what you want, but I'm the one eating.  
Shelby: (tring to get the tension to break) Whatever, I'm leaving  
Shelby gets up and leaves, Scott follows her but leaving his plate on the table.   
Scott: Hey Shelb  
Shelby: Yeah  
Scott: Can we meet tonight at the docks say eleven a clock.  
Shelby: ( smiling) Sure.   
Shelby walks off and Scott walks back to the table and begins eating again.  
David: So what is our new little miss anerexic gonna do know.  
Scott: ( glaring at David) Shutup.... do you hear me Shut the hell up  
Scott got up from the table and left.  
***********************************************************************  
The docks   
  
Shelby and Scott are making out when Scott pulls away.  
  
Shelby: What's wrong.  
Getting a worried look on her face.  
Scott: We need to talk.  
Shelby: Fine, are you okay?  
Scott looking up at her.  
Scott: It's not me I'm worried about it's you.  
Shelby: (confused) What are you talking about, Scott?  
Scott: Shel, it's no mystry you haven't been eating the last week. Shelby if you have a problem.....  
Shelby got up and looked at him  
Shelby: ( saying it very madly) If I have a problem, what you think I'm anerexic now. Hello, I am not Juliet.  
Scott: I didn't mean it like that.  
Shelby: Well do me a favor when you do find out how you meant it give me a call.  
With that Shelby walked of.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Shelby, Shelby she could hear is voice in the hall. She could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer. Go away... go away, please Lord, please, just make him go away, she thought. She could hear the footsteps stop. She could see the doorknob twisting slowly. The door swung open and their stood a figure of him.... No!!!!  
  
Shelby woke breathing hard. She couldn't stay in the dorm she had to get out. She grabbed her shoes and jacket and ran out as she had done the night befor, and had done all last week.   
She walked to the docks but it was different tonigt because she had already been to the dock that night with Scott.  
***********************************************************************  
Next day caffeteria. dinnertime  
  
Shelby went into the caffeteria she saw Scott with all the other cliffhangers. She didn't fill like dealing with him today so she grabbed her food and went to another table.  
  
Daisy: So what have you done to her now?  
Scott: Last night at the docks I told her she had a problem, you know about her eating. Well she totally blewup at me.  
Daisy: And you blame her? I would too.  
Scott: I'm just tring to take care of her.  
Daisy: ( getting madder and madder) Shelby, is a big girl she can take care of herself she did it on the streets and she can do it her.  
Ez: Daisy, calm down he was just tring to help.  
Daisy: Don't they all.  
The word streets made Scott uncomfortable he still couldn't belive Shelby had sold herself for a couple of bucks. Juliet saw that Scott was uncomfortable.  
Juliet: You guys, I think Shelby really does have and eating problem.  
Auggie: What makes you say that, Jules?  
Juliet: Well when I was you know.... sick I blow up on them like Shelby did Scott when they asked if I had a problem.  
Ez: Well then should we go tell Peter?  
Daisy: Lets just wait and see if he asks, if he does we'll tell him.  
Juliet: Okay.  
Just then Shelby got up and went to throw her food away. Since the cliffhangers were near the garbagecan they could see Shelby hadn't eaten nothing. Peter and Sophie had seen that Shelby hadn't sat with the group today. As Shelby walked out Peter and Sophie stopped her.  
  
Peter: Where are you going, Shelby?  
Shelby: I'm just going to go ahead and go to bed. I didn't sleep well last night. ( with a little scarcasim in her voice) Of course if that is alright with you all mighty leader.  
Seeing the rings around her eyes he could she hadn't slept so he allowed her to go ahead and go to bed. After she left:  
  
Sophie: Peter, what do you think is wrong with Shelby and the group.  
Peter: I think it is more has one person then the group.  
Sophie: Oh you mean Scott. Lets go talk to them and see what we can get out of them.  
  
Sophie and Peter approched the cliffhanger table.  
  
Peter: Guys, what is going on between you and Shelby or should I say Scott and Shelby.   
Peter looked strait down at Scott.  
Juliet: Oh thats easy, Scott and her got in a fight last night because Shelby hasn't been eating the last week and half.  
Everybody looked at Juliet.  
Peter: What!!  
Sophie: Honey, Shelby hasn't been eating at all this last week and a half.  
No one answered.  
Peter: Auggie, has she?  
Auggie: Not that I can tell.  
Peter: Juliet?  
Juliet: No she hasn't.  
Peter: Ez?  
Ez: No  
Peter: Daisy?  
Daisy just shook her head no.  
Peter: David  
David: Well that depend we always knew she was a little wacko.  
Scott: ( getting mad) Shut the hell up.  
Peter: Yes or No?  
David: Hey I personally don't if the bitch starves herself and dies. She was only whore.  
That was it Scott had had it. He jumped up from the table and jumped on David knocking them both to the ground. When Peter finally got Scott off of David and had them two apart he continued talking.  
Peter: I guess that would mean no for all of you. And I want both of you in my office tomorrow morning.  
With that Peter and Sophie left.  
  
Sophie: Should we go get her now.  
Peter: No lets just wait until tomarrow morning.  
***********************************************************************  
  
The door slowly stood open. "Shelby.... Shelby where are you" She closed her eyes as she hid under the bed praying he'd go away. " Shelby, stop hiding, it won't hurt a bit." His feet got closer and closer to the bed. He stopped, he didn't move for awhile. Then suddenly he bent his head down under the and grabbed her arm.  
**A song starts playing in the background**  
  
** Look at me, You may think you see who I really am.   
But you'll never know me, Everyday. It's as if I play a part.   
Now I see. If I wear a mask. I can fool my heart.**  
  
Shelby woke tring to catch her breath.  
  
** Who is that girl I see. Staring strait back at me?   
When will my reflection show. Who I am inside.**  
  
It was 2 in the morning. She grabbed her shoes and jacket and ran to the docks.  
  
** I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart.  
And what I belive in. But somehow I will lshow the world.  
Whats inside my heart. And be loved for who I am.**  
  
She sat for about an hour. She look at at the lake.   
  
** Who is that girl I see staring strait back at me?  
Why is my reflectiojn someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?**  
  
She saw that a rowboat was loose at the docks.  
Shelby: Might as well make my self useful.  
  
** There's a heart that must be free to fly.  
That burns with a need to know the reason why.  
Why must we all conceal what we think?  
How we feel? Must there be a secret me.  
I'm forced to hide?**  
  
She said to herself as got up and went to the edge of the dock. She leaned over to get the boat. When she got the boat right beside the dock, she started getting dizzy. She stood up, her stomach all of a sudden started hurting her real bad. She tried to stay strong but she couldn't do it anymore. Everything went black as she fainted falling the boat and hitting her head knocking her unconcies. The breeze started pickup as the boat got futher and futher away from the dock with Shelby unconcies in it.  
  
** I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time.  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?**  
***********************************************************************  
  
Thought I'd leave you hanging but don't worry I'll post asap. But will all of you please since this is my first story. Hope you enjoyed. 


	2. The Nightmere Part 2

Notice: I do not own any of these characters besides the newbies they all belong to FFC.   
  
***********************************************************************  
Boys Dorm the same morning Shelby fell into the boat.  
  
Sophie walks in and wakes up the guys.  
  
Sophie: Everybody get up...... Come on Scott, David, Auggie, you to Ez.  
Auggie: Yo whats up with this it's not even hardly day light.  
Sophie: There is a boat out in the middle of the lake and I want you guys to go and get it.  
Scott: Why us?  
Sophie: Because Auggie and David are still in trouble for that fight they got into the other day, Scott you because of last week with you and Shelby at the docks, and Ez you can just go ahead and come along.  
Ez: Lucky me.  
Sophie: Okay guys, get up.  
When Sophie walked out the door everybody got up and got dressed and walked to the docks.  
Scott: Okay, we're here.  
Sophie: Okay guys I already got you all a rowboat. When you get to the other one Auggie and Scott will row that one and David and Ez will row this one back. Okay lets go.  
They all got into the rowboat and rowed to the other one. When they got right beside it they could tell something was in there.  
Scott: Hey guys what's that in the boat. Lets get closer.  
They got right beside the boat to where Auggie and Scott could hold the sides and Auggie could peer in. Auggie peered in and started shacking the object but the object didn't move.  
Auggie: Oh my gosh, meat.  
Scott: What, what is it?  
Auggie looked at him his face white.  
Auggie: It's Shelby and she isn't waking up.   
With that Scott jumped into the other rowboat as Auggie climbed in with a little more trouble.   
Scott: Hurry we have to get this rowboat back.   
With that Scott and Auggie started rowing as fast as they could. When they got to the dock Sophie saw an object in the rowboat. Scott jumped on to the docks as Auggie lifed the small figure out of the boat. Sophie still couldn't tell who it was because of Scott. Auggie handed the firgure to Scott as Scott ran to Sophie's side. Sophie was shocked to see Shelby in his arms.  
Scott: (panacking) Sophie, she won't wake up.... Sophie you got to help her.  
Sophie: Okay, Scott calm down take her to the infirmery now.  
Scott ran as fast as he could holding Shelby close to his chest.  
***********************************************************************  
  
The infirmery  
  
Scott is running in there looking for Peter.  
  
Scott: Peter.... Peter ( he starts yelling)  
Peter runs in  
Peter: What Scott.... What is wrong?  
Peter looks down at Shelby's limp body  
Peter: What happened to her?  
Scott: I don't know we found her in the rowboat in the river.  
Peter: Okay, I'm going to call the doctor lay her down on one of the beds.  
Peter ran and called the doctor.  
As Scott layed Shelby on a bed.  
***********************************************************************  
The hall way beside the infirmery  
  
Peter, Sophie, Juliet, Auggie, David, Daisy, Ez and Scott.  
They had been waiting for almost four hours now.  
  
Sophie: What could of made her want to starve herself.  
Peter: I don't know Soph.  
Sophie: I mean she has done so good since she got a year ago.  
Scott: A year and two months.  
Sophie: What, Scott?  
Scott: I said a year and two monthes. She came two months before I did.  
Just then the doctor came out. Peter and Scott stood up. The doctor looked at Peter.  
Scott: So how is she?  
Doctor: Peter she woke up? She does not have a concusion, she just needs to eat and I mean soon.  
Peter and Scott both smiled.  
Peter: That's great.  
Doctor: But.... ( the doctor interupted Peter) Peter she has amniesia.  
Peter: Well to tell you the truth Doc. I don't know if that is for the better more then the worse. At least now she can't remember what her step-father did to her.  
Doctor: Unfortunatly Peter, that's not the way it works. Shelby has Year-bio amniesia.  
Peter: Which is?  
Doctor: She will remember everything that happened in her life except for the things that have happened in this past year.  
Peter: So Shelby won't be better, I'll be like when she first came here.  
Doctor: Yes she won't remember anything after that.  
***********************************************************************  
Well that's all for now hope you enjoyed it I'll post part 3 very soon. 


	3. The Nightmere Part 3

Notice: I do not own any of the character except for the newbies nor do I own most of the flash backs they all belong to FFC.  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
The hallway beside the infirmary  
  
Peter: Well I hate to say this but I almost hope Shelby had real amnesia instead of the yearly stuff.  
Doctor: Well Peter, the best part about yearly-bio is all my patient have cured with in one to three of the head injury. But I have also heard of people having it months or even their whole lives.  
Scott: ( with a little hope in his voice) So her memory could come back in one to three weeks.  
Doctor: Yes, that is what I said.   
Seeing the smile on Scott's face.  
Doctor: But boy I can't promise you anything.  
Peter: Well thank you doctor.  
Doctor: No problem, Peter. I just hope she wasn't hell when she got here because then your about to go through it again.  
Peter: Good-bye.  
Doctor: Good-bye, Peter.  
After the Doctor leaves, David speaks his opinion.  
David- ( smirking) Well, I guess our dear Shelby will be running for bitch of the year again.  
Scott: ( getting tired of David and his comments) Shut-up..... before I make you.  
Peter: Okay everybody go to your dorms. You still have school tomarrow.  
Scott: Will Shelby be there?  
Peter: Yes, but you might know here.  
***********************************************************************  
Inside the infirmary Peter brings Shelby some dinner.  
  
Peter: Hi Shelb, I brougt you something to eat.  
Shelby: It's Shelby.  
Turning back to her old self.  
Peter: Right.  
Shelby: I'm not hungry.  
Peter: Shelby, you need to eat.  
Shelby: I don't give a shit.  
Peter: ( getting iritated) Shelby, you got to eat.  
Shelby: No, you can't make me.  
Peter: Fine, Shelby, fine. You got school tomarrow you need to get some sleep.  
***********************************************************************Next day Scott sits down in the classroom where he usally sits and waits for Shelby.  
  
Juliet: Are you prepared?  
Scott: For what?  
Auggie: Shelby.  
Scott: What do you mean?  
Ez: They mean that when first got hear she was a bitch. So are you prepared for Shelby to turn back in the outright bitch she was when she first came here.  
Daisy: She was, and still is a lost soul. No wonder she is a bitch.  
Scott: Whatever.  
Shelby comes and sits down beside Scott and the others.  
Scott: ( smiling)Hey Shel.  
Shelby: ( looking at him as if he was crazy) It's Shelby, prettyboy.  
David: The bitch is back.  
Shelby: Look who's talking, I mean after all you are the quier of the school. Or wait is that Frekin's job.  
After that the teacher walked in and class begun.  
***********************************************************************  
This went on for the rest of the week and Shelby's nightmeres did not stop, so she did not eat or sleep.  
  
  
* " Shelby.... Shelby get out from under that bed now. " No!! (she screamed as he grabbed her and pulled her out.)   
"Shelby, I love you"( It was Scott and they were at a dance.)   
" My step-father had a heartattack."(Shelby said it was at a camp.)  
" Get your hands off me" (it was shelby yelling at Scott in the woods.)  
" Patty....Patty, where are?" (Shelby yelling for Patty when she od'd.)  
" Yeah, need ride sweetheart?" (A man picking up Shelby and paying her.)  
" Your going to a school called Horizan." (Her mom telling her in her room.)  
" We have three rules here no drugs, achol, or sex." (Peter telling her the rule when she first go there.)  
" Shelby, it won't hurt at all." (Her step-father.)  
" I love you, Shelby." (Scott)  
" Shelby, come here." (Her step-father.)  
"I love you, Shelby." (Scott)  
" Shelby!!!!" (Hey step-father)*  
  
With that Shelby woke up from her nightmere she grabbed her stuff and started packing and ran out. She ran to the woods as fast as she could she had to get out and she meant now.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Girls Dorm Next Morning  
  
Sophie: Okay everybody wakeup.  
Daisy: Our lost souls are coming.  
Sophie: Guys where is Shelby.  
Juliet: She was here last night.  
Sophie: ( worried) Daisy, check her closet.  
Daisy ran to Shelby's closet and when she closed the door her face was pure white.  
Sophie: Daisy....Daisy  
Daisy: All of her stuff is gone.  
With that Sophie ran out of the room  
***********************************************************************  
Guys Dorm  
  
Peter: Guys wake-up  
Auggie: Do we have to?  
Peter: Yes.  
David: All we have to do is deal with the bitch again.  
Scott glared at him. All of a sudden the door busted open and ran to Peter.  
Peter: Soph, calm down. What's wrong?  
Sophie: ( tring to catch her breath) Shelby is missing.  
Peter: Calm down, Soph, she is probly just at the docks.  
Sophie: Everything she owns is gone too.  
Peter: Oh no.  
Sophie: Peter, she could go back to the streets, not remembering all the progress she has made.  
Scott got strait after hearing that.  
Scott: What are we doing standing here we have got to find her.  
Peter: Okay everybody get dressed we will go look in the woods. She couldn't have gotten far.  
***********************************************************************  
Shelby had gotton all the way to her old streets where she was a hooker.  
  
Shelby walked the streets until she meet some of the old people she knew.  
  
Shelby: Hey guys  
Jean: Shelby, oh my gosh where have been girl. We have gotton some good work.  
Jersey: What are you wearing?  
Looking at the clothes that covered Shelby's whole body.  
Shelby: Can I borrow some money to go get some new clothes.  
Jean: Yeah sure girl, here.  
Jean handed Shelby a hundread dollors.  
With that Shelby walked off to get some new clothes.  
***********************************************************************  
That night at horizan: lounge  
  
All the cliffhangers are there except Shelby.  
  
Juliet: Where do you think she is?  
Ez: Probly somewhere cold and hungry.  
David: No she probly is not either.  
Everybody stared at David.  
David: Shelby knows what she has got. She is probly sleeping with some guys right now making money.  
It took all Scott had not to jump on him. Unfortunatly Daisy was not that strong. She walked up to David. David was smiling at her. When all of a sudden Daisy slapped as hard as possible. Everybody looked at Daisy.  
Daisy: If you ever talk about her like that again you won't have to worry about Scott hurting you, because I'll kill you.  
With that Daisy walked leaving David and everybody else wide-eyed.  
***********************************************************************  
Peter's office that night.  
  
Sophie: You got any news Peter.  
Peter: Curtis said that a girl in town say Shelby get in a truck with a guy going toward the city.  
Sophie: You don't think....  
As if reading her mind  
Peter: I don't know Soph., I don't know.  
***********************************************************************  
The streets. Shelby was dressed like she a hooker.  
  
A car pulled up beside Shelby.  
  
Guy: Hey baby, you wanna go have some fun?  
Shelby: It'll cost ya.  
Guy: I know.... will five do?  
Shelby: six  
Guy: Alright but only for you.  
With that Shelby got in the car with the guy and drove off. 


	4. The Nightmere Part 4

Notice: I do not own any of these characters except for the newbies they all belong to FFC. I also don't own any flashbacks they also belong to FFC. I also do not own the song that plays at the end.  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
It had been a week since Shelby had left horizan.   
  
The streets. A car pulled up beside Shelby.  
  
Guy: Hey babe, where are you going.  
Shelby: Where ever you want me to.  
Guy: How about my place?  
Shelby: It'll cost ya.  
A jeep pulled up behind the car.  
Frank: Is that Shelby?  
Curtis looking closer  
Curtis: ( frowning) Yeah, lets go get her.  
Guy: How about two?  
Shelby: I don't think so?  
Guy: Well for you four.  
Frank: ( coming up behind Shelby) I don't think so. Now son if you don't want to be in jail you better get going and I mean now.  
With that the car sped off. Frank put Shelby in the back of the jeep and headed for Horizan.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Horizan lounge. All the cliffhangers are their with Sophie.  
  
Juliet: Soph, what does Peter want to talk to us about. Did they find Shelby?  
Sophie: I don't know Juliet, I hope so.  
With that Peter walked in.  
Peter: They found. Curtis and Frank should be here any minute.  
Scott: Did they say where she was?  
Peter: No  
Peter saw the jeep pulling in.  
Peter: Their here come on everybody.  
***********************************************************************  
  
So they all walked outside. Nobody could see Shelby though.  
  
Frank opened the door and got out. Curtis did the same except he opened the passenger door too.  
  
Curtis: Come on  
Everybody was staring tring to see what Shelby looked like.  
She stepped out. She was wearing a black top that just covered her front. You could see her stomach though. She was wearing a black mini skirt with black boots that went up to her knees. Her hair was curled and had been sprayed with a lot of hairspray. She wore a lot of make-up. Her lipstick was pinkish-red. She had a little blush on and a little mascara. She was smacking on her gum. Everybody was staring. Peter walked over beside her.  
  
Peter: ( tring to hide the hurt in his voice) Shelby, nice to have you back.  
Shelby: To bad I'm not as happy as you are.  
Frank walked up beside the group. Sophie was beside Scott and Daisy.  
Frank: Soph, I'm pretty sure by the way she looks you know where I found here.  
Sophie shook her head.  
Frank: I found this on her ( he handed Sophie a stack of bills) There is over five thousand dollors there.   
Shelby walked up behind him.  
Shelby: What can say (smirking) I had a good week.  
Scott just turned his face.  
Sophie: Shelby, we need to go get you changed.  
Shelby: What does it matter, I'll just go again.  
Sophie: Shelby  
Sophie looked down at Shelby it was as if Shelby was in another world.  
  
* " Shelby.... Shelby get out from under that bed now. " No!! (she screamed as he grabbed her and pulled her out.)   
"Shelby, I love you"( It was Scott and they were at a dance.)   
" My step-father had a heartattack."(Shelby said it was at a camp.)  
" Get your hands off me" (it was shelby yelling at Scott in the woods.)  
" Patty....Patty, where are?" (Shelby yelling for Patty when she od'd.)  
" Yeah, need ride sweetheart?" (A man picking up Shelby and paying her.)  
" Your going to a school called Horizan." (Her mom telling her in her room.)  
" We have three rules here no drugs, achol, or sex." (Peter telling her the rule when she first go there.)  
" Shelby, it won't hurt at all." (Her step-father.)  
" I love you, Shelby." (Scott)  
" Shelby, come here." (Her step-father.)  
"I love you, Shelby." (Scott)  
" Shelby!!!!" (Hey step-father)*  
Sophie: Shelby ( getting worried) Shelby  
Shelby looked up at her and fell to the ground.  
Sophie: Peter ( she yelled)  
Daisy fell to the ground and started shaking Shelby. Scott would of but he was in Shock.   
Peter: Sophie, get Daisy away from Shelby.  
Sophie pulled Daisy up but she just pulled away. Finally Curtis and Sophie both had her pulled away from Shelby.  
Daisy: Shelby.... Shelby she kept on yelling.  
Peter picked her up and ran to the infirmary and called the doctor.  
***********************************************************************  
The hallway beside the infiramary. All the cliffhangers were there including Peter and Sophie. The doctor came out.  
  
Doctor: ( smiling) She's okay. Her memory came back and she was in shock.  
Peter: Really, so she is okay. Back to her old self.   
Doctor: Yes  
Peter: Will she remember what happened to her these past weeks.  
Doctor: Yeah  
Shelby: Are you guys talking about me?  
Doctor: There you are.  
Shelby still had on her job suit.  
Juliet: ( screaming) Shelby!!!!   
Running up and hugging her Ez and Daisy did the same.  
Shelby: Glad to know I was missed.  
Shelby looked down at her clothes then at Scott and she could tell he was hurt.  
Shelby: Peter, can I go put some more clothes on.  
Peter: I think that would be a good idea.  
With that Shelby left.  
Scott followed her with Daisy following him.  
***********************************************************************  
Shelby had gone into the girls dorm. When Daisy caught up with Scott.  
  
Scott: ( harshly) What Daisy.  
Daisy: ( even more harshly) You better not say anything to hurt her.  
Scott: What about what she did to me?  
Daisy: She didn't know what she was doing. My gosh Scott she had amniesia. The only thing she knew that she was doing was getting away from Walt.  
Scott: Whatever.  
With Scott started walking off.  
Daisy: I mean it, Scott.  
With that she left.  
***********************************************************************  
Scott walked into the girls dorm and saw the bathroom light on and walked in there. Shelby was washing her face.  
**( song starts in the background)**  
  
** My right hand holds matches, my left hand hold my past**  
  
Scott: We need to talk, Shel.  
Shelby: I know.  
  
** I hope the wind catches, And burns it down fast.**  
  
Scott: Shel, I don't know how....  
Shelby: You don't know how to deal this and you want to break up.  
  
**I'm gonna step into the fire.   
With my failures and my shame.  
And wave goodbye to yesterday.  
As I dance among the flames**  
  
Scott: No, not break-up just spend some time apart until I know how to handle this.  
Shelby: (tring to hold back tears) Good-bye, Scott.  
  
** Don't try to save me now. Let the walls of my world all burn down.  
Just stand back and wait til the smoke finally passes.   
And I will rise from the ashes**  
  
Scott: Shelby, no.  
Shelby: good-bye  
  
** From the ashes.  
From the ashes.**  
With that Scott left.  
***********************************************************************  
** For all that I'm losing much more will I gain.  
The hard part is choosing to change what needs changed.**  
  
After Scott left Daisy walked in. Find Shelby sitting on her bed starring at the wall. Daisy sat down beside her.  
  
**My step will be much lighter.  
Wiht these Demons off my chest.**  
  
Daisy: Shelby, are you okay.  
Shelby: Remeber when I first told Scott and he ditched me. And I told you I didn't feel clean.   
  
** I'm born a better spirit.   
And lay the old to rest.**  
  
Daisy: Shelby  
Shelby: For the first time in my life I had felt like that dirt falling off piece by piece. And then this happens. And it reminds that no matter what that dirt is stuck thier and I will never be near half clean.  
  
** Dotn't try to save me now. Let the walls of my world all burn down.  
Just stand back and wait til the smoke finally passes and I will rise.  
From the ashes   
From the ashes  
From the ashes.**  
  
Daisy: Shelby....  
Shelby: ( cring) never  
Daisy: (whispering to herself) Damn you Scott, damn you.  
Daisy not knowing what to do just sat their with her friend. Just thinking.  
  
** I'll walk away stronger.  
I will be flyin'  
Higher and truer  
Than I've flown before.**  
***********************************************************************  
Hope you have enjoyed it so far I'll have the rest soon. 


	5. The Nightmere Part 5

Notice: I do not own any of these character except for the newbies, nor do I own the song.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Next day: cafeteria: breakfast  
  
All the cliffhangers were sitting together.  
Shelby and Daisy came and sat down.  
Shelby beside David.  
Daisy beside Shelby and Ez.  
Scott across from David.  
Juliet across from Shelby, and sitting beside Auggie and Scott.  
  
Shelby: Hey everybody.  
Auggie: (smile) Nice to see the good Shelby back.  
Shelby: Yeah whatever.  
Just then David handed her a wad of one dollor bills.  
Shelby: ( confused) What is this for?  
David: ( smirking) Meet me behind the shed night, that way rock my world too.  
Ez, Juliet, Daisy, and Auggie stared at him. Scott just glared at him. Shelby was about to start cring.   
Shelby: ( gathering her strength) Okay  
Everybody moved their stare to Shelby even Scott.  
David: ( confused) Really?  
Shelby: Yeah when your potty trained!!  
With that Shelby dumped her whole glass of steaming hot chocolate into David's lap.  
David got up tring to cool down. Shelby jumped up stood on her chair so she could be make eye-contact with David. She grabed Juliets cup of ice cold water.  
Shelby: You know David I think you really cool down.  
With that she dumped the water on his. He just stared at her for a few minutes as she glared back at him. He had to get her back he thought. He had too. Just then he grabbed Shelby's head and put her lips to his. He started french kissing her, she couldn't get away he was holding her so hard. When she finally got his lips off hers she looked at and balled her fist and punched him so hard his lip started bleeding. With that Shelby ran to her dorm.   
After Shelby left Scott just stared at David. All of a sudden Scott dodged into him. He started beating David as hard as he could. He wouldn't stop. Finally Peter got him off.   
Peter: Is there a problem here?  
Scott: (angry) No, not a damn problem.  
Peter: Scott watch you mouth. Both of you in my office now.  
***********************************************************************  
Peters office.  
  
  
Peter: Okay tell me what this is all about now. And David why are you soaking wet.  
David: Why don't you ask Scott and is whore. They just jumped on my.  
Scott: Ya right you little prick and Shelby is not a whore.  
Peter: Okay, okay both of you stop it? I've hear David's side now Scott let me hear your side.  
Scott: We were all sitting at the table eating. When he handed Shelby a wad of dollor bills. Shelby asked what it was for, he said for her to meet him behind the shed tonight so she could rock is world like all the other guys. This hurt Shelby she dumped her hot chocolate on him and Juliet's water. Then he grabbed her and started kissing her. When he finally let go she punched him. And I picked a fight with him because he shouldn't of done that to Shelby.  
Peter: Okay, well both of you have a week of shunes. Now get out.  
***********************************************************************  
Shelby walked over to the picnic table where all the other cliffhangers were except for David.  
  
Shelby: Hey guys, whats up?  
Juliet: Are you okay?  
Shelby: What, what are you talking about?  
Daisy: About David.  
Shelby: I don't care about him.  
Just then Scott got up.  
Scott: Shel, can we talk?  
Shelby: Yeah sure.  
Shelby didn't even move.  
Scott: Privitly.  
Shelby: Why? I'll tell Daisy anyway, she'll tell Juliet, who will tell Auggie and Ez. So why don't we just save them the trouble.  
** song starts in the background**  
  
** I cannot take the heat.  
This girl's going home.  
Standing on my own two feet.  
Standing alone.  
I'm just a little weary of.  
All the talk and all the Buzz.  
And all I ever wanted was.  
The feeling I had with us.**  
  
Scott: Fine. Shel, I want to get back together.  
Shelby: No.  
  
** I cannot take the heat.  
I guess i'm letting go.  
I'm tired of stitching up my dream with.  
The thread of hope.  
I'm still a believer of.  
Twin hearts and timeless love.  
And all I ever wanted was.  
The feeling I had with us.**  
  
Scott: What?  
Shelby: (tring not to cry) You know Scott, now that I think about it, I don't want you in my life.  
  
** All I ever wanted wa  
Thel feeling I had with us.  
The road of life is rugged.  
Any road you choose.  
And when I find the other side.  
I'll look for you.**  
  
Scott: ( not knowing what to say) Why?  
Shelby: I don't want Walt in my life and you've hurt me worse then he ever did, so I don't want you in it either.  
Scott: How could you say I hurt you worse then that s.o.b did, he molested you Shel.  
  
**I cannot take the heart.  
Adnd so I'll say goodbye.**  
  
Shelby: Yeah, he broke my body, but you broke my heart. And I can't handle it again. I just can't. It's not worth it.  
Scott: How could you say that, Shel?  
  
** A million thing I never said.  
Didn't even try.  
'Cause words are cheap and sometimes cruel.  
And stuff you hear is seldom true.  
And all I ever wanted was.  
The feeling I had with you.**  
  
Shelby: I am not your sicirogist, Scott? You can't just quit seeing me when you find out something you didn't want to hear. And hire me back when your ready to get over it. My body doesn't work that, my life doesn't, my heart doesn't, and I don't. I can't.  
With that Shelby walked off leaving everybody even Scott in tears.  
  
** Yeah, all I ever wanted was.  
The feeling I had with you.**  
  
*********************************************************************  
Hope you enjoyed it so far. Sorry it's so short but that just means the story is about to end.  



	6. The Nightmere Part 6

Notice: I do not own any of these characters in this story  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Shelby.... Shelby come on stop cring. Look me in my eyes. Tell you love me Shelby..... Shelby say it. She looked into his eyes. They were black with bitterness. It was has if staring at a hole. I....I love you.  
  
" Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shelby woke up from her nightmere. It was afternoon and no one was in the dorm. Her hair was soken wet. She just sat there rocking herself back and forth.  
***********************************************************************  
  
All the cliffhangers were sitting at the picnic table except for Shelby. Peter and Sophie had just walked up.  
  
Peter: Hey guys. Where Shelby?  
Daisy: Sleeping.  
All of a sudden they heard a scream.  
Scott: That was Shelby.  
All of a sudden Scott jumped up and ran for the dorm. Everybody else following behind. They all got into the dorm at the same time. They saw Shelby on the bed rocking back and forth, soaking wet with sweat, just staring at the wall. Daisy walked over to hear and sat beside her not touching her.  
Daisy: Shelby?  
Shelby: He is coming.  
Daisy: Who is coming, Shelby.  
Shelby: He said if I ever hurt him he'd kill.  
Daisy: Who's going to kill you?  
Shelby: I already hurt him before, and he hurt me.  
Daisy: How did he hurt?  
Shelby: By giving me something to remember him by.  
With that Shelby moved her arm from her ankle. There marked a W craved in her skin. Everybody stared.  
Shelby: He's coming back. He is going to kill me this time.   
Daisy: No he is not.  
Shelby: He is getting out today. He's coming for me.   
Daisy: How do you know that Shelb?  
Shelby: He said so in his letter.  
With that Daisy looked in her trunk where she kept all her important stuff. At the bottom she found the letter. She grabbed it and started reading it outloud.  
  
Hey prettyone,  
Don't worry I'll be out in a few days. Remember what I told you I'm sorry but this time you will have to pay the price. Not just piece of it all of it. I hate to do this to you, Shelby, you were my girl and always will be. Jess could never match up to you. She never could look me in the eye and say she loved me. That really hurt you know, you being able to and her not. Don't worry I won't hurt her no more. I would say because I have you but I won't you for very long. You remember you fourteenth birthday. I do, prettyone. Thats was the best night of my life and I know it had to be yours too. Well prettyone, I must leave now. But don't worry I will always be with you in your body, life, dream, heart, and soul.  
  
Love,  
Walt.  
  
  
Everybody was queit they couldn't belive what they just heard. All of a sudden Shelby busted out cring.  
Scott: That sorry son of bitch.  
Peter: Scott, calm down  
Scott: How can I calm down when he has done this to Shelby.  
Peter: She'll be okay.  
***********************************************************************  
  
That Shelby couldn't sleep so she walked out to the docks. There stood Scott.  
  
Scott: Hi Shel.  
Shelby: Hey  
Scott: I'm really sorry about what I did.  
Shelby: I know.  
Scott: Shelby, I love you and I can't stand this just give me one more chance.  
Shelby: I love you too.  
Scott: So you will give me another chance.  
Shelby: Lets just say you are on probation.  
Scott: good enough.  
With that Scott ran up to her and started kissing her more and more as they stood their being one body, heart, and soul.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Theme Song for: An S&S lovestorie: the nightmere 1-6  
  
There you are in the early light of day.  
There you are in the quiet words I pray.  
I've been belseed by the simple happiness of the perfect love we've made.  
( Scott and Shelby making out on the docks: the nightmere 1)  
Every time I turn around.  
When I'm lost and when I'm found.  
Like an angel standing guard there you are.   
( Shelby falling into the rowboat: the nightmere 1)  
When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night.  
Searching for the brightest star.  
There you are.  
( Scott running with Shelby in his arms to the infirmary: the nightmere 2)  
There you are standing in a crowded room.  
Tehre you are the earth and I'm the moon.  
My desire to stand by the.  
That burn inside fo you.  
( Shelby getting in the car with that guy: the nightmere 3)  
Every time I turn around.  
When I'm lost and when I'm found.  
Like an angel standing guard there you are.  
( Scott telling Shelby it's over: the nightmere 4)  
When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night.  
Searching for the brightest star.  
There you are.  
( Shelby rejecting Scott's inventation to get back together: the nightmere 5)  
There you are  
( Shelby and Scott kissing on the docks: episode 6)  
The End  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well you have enjoyed An S&S lovestories: the nightmere.  
I know kind of short. But that just gives me more time to write the next story An S&S lovestories: the stalker in the night. It'll be about Shelby's nightmeres she is having.  
.But I will need at least five reviews to post that story. If you don't mind. Well thats all.   
Bye 


	7. The Stalker

Notice: I do not own any of the characters except Keith. They all belong to FFC. I also do not own the song.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Story Notice: You might want to read An S&S lovestories: the nightmere 1-6 to understand this story better.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Next morning: caffeteria.  
  
Shelby walked in to the caffeteria. She saw Scott and all the other cliffhangers at a table. She got in line and got some of the so called food. She then went to the table and sat beside Scott and Daisy. Scott grabbed her hand from under the table and smiled at her.  
  
Juliet: So you two made up?  
Daisy: What do you think they always make up.  
Just then Peter and Sophie came up.  
Peter: Morning guys.  
Everyone: Morning  
Peter: Shelby how are you?  
He said remembering yesterday afternoons nightmere.  
Shelby: ( scarcaticly) Oh I'm fine father, but how are you?  
Peter: What do you mean?  
Shelby: (scarcsticly) I just wanted to make sure you were okay now that your hair is turning gray.  
Everybody bustedout laughing even Sophie laughed.  
Peter: Jokes is not why I'm here today. Group were going on a quest today. Just to get away from here.  
Shelby: Just another Hilbily family get together.  
Everybody started laughing again even Peter. Peter looked at his watch.  
Peter: Well come on guys we better start getting ready.  
With that everybody got up. Daisy saw that Shelby still hadn't eaten none of her food. But she kept it to herself.  
***********************************************************************  
Lade Cliffhangers Dorm  
  
Juliet: So what are you two taking.  
Shelby: Something called clothes.  
Juliet: I know that I mean like extra's.  
When no one answered   
Juliet: What?  
Daisy: Just thinking about your poor lost soul. Why don't we keep quiet for now.  
***********************************************************************  
Guy Cliffhangers Dorm  
  
Auggie: So meat, you planning anything with Shelby.  
Scott smiled.  
Scott: Hopefully. You?  
Auggie: Yup.  
Scott: Kool  
Ez: Yeah me and Daisy are planning something too.  
Everybody stared at him especially David.  
Ez: Just kidding.  
***********************************************************************  
Out side the whole group was sitting on a bench waiting for Peter.  
  
On the bench there was on enough room for four.  
Scott was on the bench, with David beside him.   
Auggie and Juliet at the end.  
Daisy and Ezra were sitting on the ground.   
Before Shelby could sit on the ground beside Daisy, Scott pulled her in his lap.  
After ten minutes Peter and Sophie finally showed up. Peter gave a your breaking a rule look at Shelby and Scott.  
  
Peter: Okay gang, you ready.  
Juliet: Yup  
Juliet answered jumping up.  
The rest of them slowly got up.  
Peter: Okay lets get going.  
***********************************************************************  
The group had been walking for an about three hours.  
Juliet was up front with Auggie and Sophie.  
Peter was behind them with Daisy, Ezra, and David.  
And behind the group was Scott and Shelby.  
Scott had his arm around Shelby's waste.  
Pulling her closer and closer the more they walked.  
  
Juliet: I'm tired  
Sophie: Don't you think we should stop, Peter, the sun looks like it is about to start going down.  
Peter: Fine we'll stop here.   
They were at a clearing and everybody put down their packs.  
Peter:Okay everybody put up your tents. Then we'll eat.  
Sophie: Peter, don't you think we should put boys on one side and girls on the other.  
Peter: Yeah you right, Soph. Okay gang boys on this side of the fire and girls on this side.  
Shelby: You just love spoiling our fun.  
Peter: (smirking) Yeah I do.  
With that they all started putting up their tents.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile back at Horizan.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Jeff: Hello?  
A man's voice come in.  
Voice: Hello, I'd like to talk to Shelby Merrick please.  
Jeff: Sorry, she is gone until tomarrow on a quest with Peter, Sophie and the cliffhangers.  
Voice: Quest?  
Jeff: Um.... yeah it's where the group goes into the woods about a mile from here and talk about there feelings.  
Voice: Oh.... thank you. Good-bye.  
Jeff: Good-bye.  
With that Jeff hung up the phone and went back to his work.  
***********************************************************************  
  
An hour later.  
  
Peter: Okay everybody done.  
David:(scarcasticly) Sir, yes, sir.  
Peter: Very funny. Okay everybody I will start cooking dinner. I want all of you to go in your tents and work on your journal questions.  
With that they all left.  
***********************************************************************  
  
David's Journal:  
Best accomplishment: Getting over drugs.  
Biggest Dream: getting back at my dad.  
Worst fear: Turning into my father.  
Worst thing you have ever done: Hit my step-mother.  
***********************************************************************  
Daisy's Journal:  
Best accomplishment: Getting a best friend, that I can talk to. ( Shelby)  
Biggest Dream: forgiving my father.  
Worst fear: My father dying before I can forgive him.  
Worst thing you have ever done: Hid behind a mask.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ezra's Journal:  
Best accomplishment: Getting over drugs.  
Biggest Dream: Finding my real parents.  
Worst fear: My real parents rejecting me.  
Worst thing you have ever done: Trusted my parents.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Juliet's Journal:  
Best accomplishment: Learning to love myself.  
Biggest Dream: My mother excepting me for who I am.  
Worst fear: To start cutting again.  
Worst thing you have ever done: Let my mother control my life.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Auggie's Journal:  
Best accomplishment: Stopped fighting so much.  
Biggest Dream: Getting over my brother's control.  
Worst fear: leaving Horizan.  
Worst thing you have ever done: Looked up to brother.  
***********************************************************************  
Scott's Journal:   
Best accomplishment: Falling in love with Shelby.  
Biggest Dream: To get along with my father.  
Worst fear: Losing Shelby.  
Worst thing you have ever done: Did drugs.  
***********************************************************************  
Shelby had finished her journal and was laying down.  
All of a sudden Sophie screamed.  
  
Peter: ( yelling) What do you want?  
All the cliffhangers come out of the tents except for Shelby.  
Man: Where is she?  
Peter: Who? What do you want, we have nothing of yours.  
All of a sudden Shelby came out of her.  
Shelby: Hey Soph, what's wrong?  
She saw everybody staring behind her. She turned around and there was a man holding a gun.  
Shelby: (whispering) No.  
Peter: What do you want?  
Man: I want what belongs to me.  
All of a sudden Shelby started going backward toward Scott.  
Shelby: ( harshly) Get out.... get the hell out?  
Peter: What?  
Peter didn't understand. Shelby was standing almost right beside Scott and Daisy.  
Man: Come on, Shelby, and I'll leave.  
Shelby: No.  
Man: So this is your tent, Shelby.  
All of a sudden he jerked the tent out of the ground. He looked around and saw a book that said journal and opened it.  
  
** Song comes on in the background.**  
  
Man: Shelby, I'm hurt. Biggest accomplishment, getting back at Walt. Biggest dream, getting Walt in jail forever. Worst fear, Walt coming back after Jess. Worst thing I've ever done, I let Walt control my life. Well Shelby, you don't have to worry about Jess.  
Nobody understood what was going on not even Peter.  
Shelby: You lay one hand on her Walt and I'll.  
  
** Time sometimes the time just slips away.  
And you're left with yesterday.  
Left with the memories.  
I, I'll always think of you and smile.  
And be happy for the time.  
I had you wiht me.  
Tholugh we go our separate ways.  
I won't forget.  
So don't forget the memories we mede.**  
  
Finally everybody understood it was Walt he had come back for Shelby like in the letter he had wrote.  
Walt: You can't anything Shelby, I'm the one with the gun.  
Shelby: ( screaming) What do you want? You've already ruined my life once. And your not going to do it again.  
Walt: You can't tell me what I can do, Shelby, I'll do what I want to especially with you.  
He came up to Shelby, she just glared at him.  
Shelby: You are nothing, but a ugly concieted mother fucker. And you will never, ever hurt me again. You can do what you want to me and I'll be able to get better. You will never get over it. Because you don't know what love is.  
All of a sudden Walt punched her as hard as he could leaving her on the ground.  
  
** Please remember.  
Please remember.  
I was there for you.  
And you were there for me.  
Please remeber.  
Our time together.  
When time was yours and mine.  
And we were wild and free.  
Please remember.  
Please remember.**  
  
Walt: Get up.  
Shelby did. He grabbed her face and pointed the gun toward Daisy.  
Walt: Look in my eyes.  
Shelby didn't   
Walt: Now, or your friend dies.  
Shelby did as she was told.  
Walt: Tell me you love me.  
Shelby: I can not tell a lie.  
Walt: Do it or I'll kill him to. ( pointing toward Scott)  
Shelby: I....I.. I love you.  
  
** Goodbye.  
There's just no sadder word to say.  
And it's sad to walk away.  
With just the memories.  
Who's to know wht might have been.  
We'll leave behind a life and time.  
We'll never know again.**  
  
Walt: That's what I thought.  
He grabbed Shelby over the waist so she was infront of him.  
Walt: Now I suggest to all of you if you don't want your head blown-off then you'll stay there.  
Scott: Leave her alone. ( he yelled)  
Walt looked at him.  
Walt: What's it to you kid.  
Scott: Please, leave her alone, take me, I don't care just leave her alone.  
Walt: Oh let me guess your in love with her.  
Scott: Yes.  
  
** Please remember  
Please remember.  
I was there for you.  
And you were there for me.  
And remeber.  
Please remeber me.  
Please remember.  
Please remeber.  
I was there for you.  
And you were there for me.  
Please remember.  
Our time together.  
When time was yours and mine.  
And we were wild and free.  
Please remember.  
Please remember.**  
  
Walt: Well to bad kid she is mine. Keith come here.  
Another man apporched.   
Walt: Watch them while I take care of this one. Don't Shelby we will have a little fun first, but then you did hurt me so.... you know what I have to do.  
Shelby looked at Scott.  
Walt: After I'm finished with her we will run. Here's the gun. Oh and Shelby don't try nothing all I have to do is say one word and your friends are gone.  
Shelby: ( whispering to Scott but everybody could hear) good-bye, I love you.  
Scott: I love you.  
  
** And how we laughed.  
And how we smiled.  
And how this home was yours and mine.  
And how no dream was out of reach.  
I stood by you, you stood by me.  
We took each step and made a try.  
We wrote our names across the sky.  
We ran so fast, we ran so free.  
And I had you, and you had me.  
Please remember.  
Please remember me.**  
  
With that Walt carried Shelby off. Leaving the rest of the campers with Keith.  
  
** Please remeber.  
Please remember**  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hope you liked it I will need at least 6 reviews to post number 2.   
Well bye. 


	8. The Stalker Part 2

Notice: I do not own any of these characters except Keith. They all belong to FFC.  
Nor do I own the song.  
***********************************************************************  
advie: For better understanding I would read An S&S lovestories: the   
nightmere 1-6 and the stalker  
***********************************************************************  
The cliffhangers had been waiting for Walt to come back for ten minutes though it felt like two hours. All Scott could think of was Walt having his on Shelby and Shelby justing not being able to do nothing.  
***********************************************************************  
Meanwhile in the woods.  
  
Walt was on top of Shelby. He was kissing her neck. He had his hand on her face. Shelby just started back at camp. It was as if she was paralized. He slowly moved his hands to her neck. Then to her shoulder. He moved his hands on her chest moving his hands further down on her waist. He unbuttoned her jeans and and unzipped them. But left them on. He moved his hand back to the top of her shirt and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Moving his lips to kiss her skin lower and lower as the more button he undone. When he had gotton all the buttons undone he pulled of her shirt and threw it deeper in the woods. Still keeping his lips on her skin he started to unbutton his shirt though he didn't take it off. He started to unzip his pants this time his lips were kissing around Shelby's stomach. He had gotton his pants unbuttoned and unziped but didn't take them off. He moved Shelby over on her side. And started to unclip her bra. As he got to the very last clip he heard a siran.  
He got up and started running towards camp.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile at Camp.  
  
Keith didn't know what to do.   
  
Keith: Oh no.... where is Walt.  
Peter: Just go and we'll say we never saw you.  
Walt ran out of the woods.  
Walt: I don't think so.  
The car was coming closer.  
Juliet: Oh my gosh.  
Juliet looked up at Walt's unbuttoned shirt and unzipped pants. Everybody else did also. It killed Scott, Peter, Daisy, and Sophie to know what he had probly just done to Shelby. Walt quickly started to zip up his pants.  
Keith: Do I kill them?  
The sirens closer and closer.  
Walt: There isn't enough time come on.  
With that Keith and Walt ran just as Frank and an officer got their.  
Frank: You guys okay?  
Scott: We are but Shelby isn't?  
With that everybody started running toward the woods where Walt came out of. They decided to split up in five groups. Scott and Auggie, David and Ezra, Sophie, Peter and Frank, and Daisy and Juliet. They all split up in diffrent directions. They had been searching for about ten minutes and there was no luck with each group. Auggie could tell that Scott was upset.  
Auggie: Meat, she'll be okay.  
Scott: You know what he did to her.  
All of a sudden Juliet screamed.  
Daisy ran up to Juliet  
Daisy: What is it?   
Then she looked over and saw Shelby's body ling on the ground. All she could see was her back since Shelby was on her side. But that was good enough. All of a sudden both girls started screaming.   
Everybody got their at the same time.  
Peter: What is it?  
Peter asked not seeing Shelby's body. He looked over to where Juliet was pointing so did the rest of the group.  
Sophie: Oh my....  
Scott: That mother fucker.  
Shelby had her knees up to her chest. She hadn't moved since he left and she still didn't. Her hands were around her knees as she layed on her side. With no shirt on only bra that was hanging on by on clip. Her jeans were still undone. It was as if she was in another world because she didn't hear Daisy or Juliet scream. Nor did she know that all the cliffhangers were behind her. All she knew was she couldn't move.  
Noone was moving everybody was in shock. Frank walked closer to Shelby. An kneeled beside. He put her head in his lap.  
Frank: Shelby, are you okay?  
Shelby: (whispering) run..... run.... runaway.  
Frank: Shelby, I'm not going to runaway.  
Shelby: He'll kill you, like he did her.  
With that Peter and the rest of the group did.  
Frank: Who did he kill?  
She still hadn't blinked she stared strait in his face.  
Shelby: He's gonna kill you, run.... run..... runaway.  
Frank: No one is going to kill me, Shelby.  
Shelby: He did to her, he'll do it to you too.  
Peter: Shelby, Frank is going to be okay no one is going to die.  
Shelby: That's she said and he killed her. You have to run.... you have too.  
Peter: Who killed who, Shelby?  
Shelby: He killed her and I just sat there. You have to run...  
  
** song starts playing in the background**  
  
** At night the wind blows int the rain  
Against the window pane  
I hear you call my name  
Your voice whispers in my ear  
The words are still so dear  
It's almost like you're here**  
  
Peter: I'm not running, Shelby.  
Shelby: It's my turn to die now. I can't run no more. I can't hide.   
Peter: Shelby, who are you hiding from?  
Shelby: We were just living our lives and he came back.  
Frank: Shelby, who came back?  
Shelby: We tried run.... we really did, I didn't want her to die.  
  
** I can almost feel your breathing  
I can almost touch your face  
You didn't know that you'd be leaving  
Memories time cannot erase**  
  
Peter: Who died?  
Shelby: We had just got back from a long night. And we were counting our money? And we heard a knock at the door.  
Frank: Who was at the door?  
Shelby: Walt. And we started running but he was to fast we ran in her bedroom but I couldn't lock the door. We started climbing out the window but he grabbed her.  
  
** At night twith feelings running deep  
As I fall asleep  
It's almost like you're here**  
  
Frank: Who did Walt grab?  
Shelby: He.... he found a needle on the floor and filled it up still holding. I scream and jumped on him but he threw me on the wall. I got closer to the window. She started screaming. ( now tears were coming out of Shelby's eyes) I climbed out the window but before I could get down I saw him stick the needle in her. He killed her.... he gave her the overdose.   
  
** In silence as I sit and stare  
I see you sitting there  
Brushing down your hair  
And even through a blur of tears  
The visionis so clear  
It's almost like you're here**  
  
Peter: Shelby, listen to me who did he give the overdose to?  
Shelby: It was my turn to die. I wasn't hers. But I ran.... I ranaway.... I hid from him instead of helping her. I killed her.... I killed her.....  
  
** I can almost feel your breathing  
I can almost touch your face  
You didn't know that you'd be leaving  
Memories time cannot erase**  
  
Peter: Who?  
Shelby: Patty....  
  
** At night the wind blows in the rain  
Against the window pane  
It's almost like you're here**  
*********************************************************************** 


	9. The Stalker Part 3

Notice: I do not own any of the characters except for Keith they all belong to FFC. I also do not own the song.  
***********************************************************************  
Advice: I would read An S&S lovestories: the nightmere 1-6 and the stalker 1-2  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Juliet: If you two do not stop staring at that door then your going to burn a hole in it.  
Daisy: Shut-up  
Juliet: I'm just stating the obvious.  
Scott: You think she is okay?  
Auggie: Meat, I'm sure she is.  
Juliet: I couldn't imagine seeing my best friend killed by my step-father.  
Ez: Yeah, he's a murderer he could of done anything to her or us.  
Everybody turned around and glared at Ezra.  
Ez: Sorry.... but he's still out there. He could be hiding in the woods.  
Juliet: Stop it, Ezra, your scaring me.  
Ez: I wouldn't be scared for my self, I'd be scared for Shelby.  
David: What?  
Ez: All he has got to do is get in that office and bang!!!! ( everybody jumped) she's dead.  
Scott got up angry.  
Scott: If you do not shut your motherfucking mouth, I will.  
Ez: Sorry.  
Daisy: ( still staring at the door) But he's right guys.  
Scott: Daze!!!!????  
Daisy: I'm sorry, Scott, but it's the truth and now he's got a better to kill her. His life.  
Juliet: What do you mean?  
Daisy: Peter has got to tell the police about the murder but Shelby's the only witness....  
Juliet: What about us?  
Daisy: It's just hear-say for us, Jules, Shelby's is the only other one who saw it and she could put him in jail for the rest of his life.   
Scott: No.... no he's not coming back.  
Daisy: Scott.. you don't know. Ez is right he could be anywhere they still hadn't found him.   
Everybody was quiet and looking in the woods.  
Shelby walked up, no one saw her though.  
Shelby: Hey guys  
Juliet: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shelby: Wow, now I know your scared of me.  
Auggie: You okay, Jules.  
Juliet just shook her head.  
Shelby: So what were you guys talking about?  
Juliet: Um...  
Daisy: (interupting) Nothing   
Scott: Are you okay?  
Shelby: Yeah Scott, I'm fine. So.... how are you guys did that Keith guy hurt you.  
Scott: No, but did Walt?  
Shelby: (looking down at the ground) I.... I don't remember.  
Scott: Oh....  
Daisy: Wow... I'm beat. Time to hit the hay.  
Shelby: Yeah so am I.  
With that all the cliffhangers went to bed.  
***********************************************************************  
Girls dorm that night.  
  
Shelby: Daze, I'm sorry for putting your life in danger. I deserve to go to jail for doing this to you guys.  
Daisy: No Shelb, he needs to be in jail. I wasn't worried about us, Shelb. We had Peter but when you guys went to the woods yo had nobody. I was worried about you.  
Shelby: Well I learned to take care of myself when I was growing up.  
Daisy: Shelb, I'm really sorry about Patty.  
Shelby: Daisy, I killed her.  
Daisy: No he killed her, you just saved your own life.  
Shelby: ( in tears) I could of saved her though.  
Daisy: No you couldn't of because he would of killed you too. At least now you can help her by putting him behind bars.  
Shelby: How am I helping her, Daze?  
Daisy: Because she would of wanted you to be taken care of and by putting him behind bars you are being taking care of.  
Shelby: ( smiling through the tears) Yeah maybe your right.  
Juliet walked out of the bathroom smiling as usual.  
Juliet: Hi.... ( seeing tears on Shelby's face) what's wrong?  
Shelby: Nothing lets just go to bed.  
With that all the cliffhangers turned out the lights.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Girl cliffhangers room later that night.  
  
Voice: Shelby.... Shelby wake up.  
Someone was shacking Shelby awake.  
Shelby: Scott we'll talk tomarrow. Now leave me alone.  
Voice: I don't think so.   
All of a sudden the figure jerked her out of the bed holding her tight to it's body.  
Juliet and Daisy were up now.  
Juliet: Shelby, what's wrong?  
Juliet turned on the lights before Shelby could answer. Juliet looked up there stood Walt holding Shelby with a gun to her head.  
Juliet: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
Juliet screamed. Jeff heard something and saw that a light was on in the girl cliffhangers dorm.  
Jeff: Scott if your in there I swear.   
He said to himself, then he got on the walkie talkie with Peter.  
Jeff: Hey Peter, I think Scott's in the girls dorm.  
Peter: What makes you think that?  
Jeff: Well I heard Juliet scream and the lights come on in the lady cliffhangers dorm.  
Peter: Okay me and Soph will come up there also just in case but go ahead and check.  
Jeff: Okay.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in the lady cliffhangers dorm.  
  
Walt: If you do not want your head blown off then you will all shut-up. Understood?  
Daisy and Juliet both shook their head yes.  
Walt: Okay I want you two to get up against that wall.  
They did as told. All of a sudden Jeff came.  
Jeff: Scott, if you are in here.  
Jeff looked at Juliet, and Daisy. Then at the man holding Shelby with the gun.  
Jeff: Your.... your not Scott.  
Walt: No shit, Sherlock. Now get over there with the other girls unless you want to die.  
Jeff: Oh... Okay.  
Jeff started walking toward the wall when all of a sudden he tripped.  
Juliet: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
Juliet not knowing what had happen.  
Walt: Get over there!!!!!!!!  
Jeff crawled over to the wall  
***********************************************************************  
  
That time the scream woke up the boy cliffhangers.  
  
Auggie: Yo meat, what was that.  
Scott: I don't sounded like someone yelled.  
David: It sounded like Juliet.  
Ezra: Guys, their room light is on that's unusual lets go over there.  
Scott: I'm with you.  
With that all the guys ran out of the dorm toward the lady cliffhangers dorm.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Walt: Scream girl, shut-up and I mean now. Not one more peep.  
Juliet: (whispering) sorry.  
Daisy and Jeff got closer to Juliet holding on to each other.  
All of a sudden the door opened and all four guys came in not Shelby or the guy. They got all the way through the entrance.  
Auggie: Yo Jules, you okay?  
Scott: Where's Shelby?  
Just then Walt and Shelby emerged from behind the wall.  
Walt: Right here.  
All the guys turned around facing Walt and Shelby.  
Walt: All of you over there beside the wall now, especially you cityslicker ( directing to Scott)  
Scott: Leave her alone.  
Walt: Now are you I kill all three girls.  
Reluctantly Scott did.  
Walt: Good, now I get to finish with you, Shelby.   
He slowly moved he hand underneath her shirt.  
Walt: You know you shouldn't of told about Patty.  
Shelby: Well I'd rather have stuck in jail for the rest of your life.... rather then let no one know the truth.  
Walt: I'm not going to jail, Shelby, and you know it.  
Shelby: Fuck you!!!!  
Walt grabbed her harder.  
Walt: You shouldn't of said that you know you cusing turns me on.  
Scott turned his head he couldn't handle it. All of a sudden the door opened and Peter and Sophie walked in.  
Walt: Great more company.  
Peter: What do you want?  
Walt: I already told you what belongs to me. Now get over there with the rest of the group.  
Sophie and Peter reluctantly did.  
Walt: Good, you see before you rudly interupted Shelby had just turned me on. Isn't that right, Prettyone.  
Shelby: No you piece of shit.  
With that he kicked her on the floor.  
Walt: Keith come here!!!!  
Just then the guy from the woods emerged from the closet.  
Walt: Here hold this.  
He gave Keith the gun.  
Walt: Well since I don't want to leave him alone with all of you I will finish Shelby off here in front of all you people. And I mean in more ways then one.  
Shelby was sitting in Scott's arms. Walt grabbed her and pulled her up. He threw her on furtherest bed. And got on top of her.  
Daisy closed her eyes and ears she couldn't handle it. Juliet started cring. Auggie just closed his eyes. So did David and Ezra. Scott just looked tring not to cry. Sophie had began cring hard. Peter was tring to comfort her while tring to figure out a plan to help Shelby. This had never happened to him so he didn't know what to do.  
Walt started unbuttoning Shelby's shirt and kissing her. Shelby just stared at the group tring not to cry and then closed her eyes. He started kissing on her neck. He went down to her chest and started kissing there. Scott hated it. Walt started taking off his shirt. When he got off he threw beside Keith. He took off Shelby's shirt and threw to the group and Juliet caught it and started cring harder. Now Shelby only had on her bra, pants, and underwear. He started to undo his jeans. And started to pull down her pants. But then all of a sudden Juliet started cring louder. Walt got up. And went right beside Scott.   
Walt: Shut-up do you hear me, shut-up.  
Juliet: ( still cring) What did she ever do to you?  
Walt: She is a whore, get it.  
Juliet: Only because of you.  
Walt: You got a lot to learn.  
Something just snapped in Scott he grabbed Walt's leg and threw Walt on the ground. As they started to fight. Keith not knowing what to do stood there. Suddenly Shelby jumped on him back making him drop the gun. Daisy ran and grabbed it. Keith was going around the room tring to get Shelby off his back.  
Daisy: Everybody freeze!!!!  
Everybody stopped except Keith who was still tring to get Shelby off his back.  
Keith: Get off me you dumb, bitch.   
He grabbed her arms and swung her as hard as he could. He threw her all the way across the room toward the group. She hit the wall hard beside David and fell into his lap.   
David: Shelby?  
Shelby got and ran to Scott. He just held her. Daisy still held the gun.  
Daisy: Peter, have you called the police yet?  
Peter: Yeah, I called before we came. I told them to come out here if I had not called by the pier five minutes.  
Daisy: So they should be getting here.  
Peter: Yeah.  
Daisy: So Walt you'll be going to jail soon.  
Walt: I don't think so.  
Walt said as he grabbed Shelby and put a pocket knife to her throt. He stood her up.  
Walt: If you don't want her dead then you'll put down the gun.   
Daisy hesitated.  
Walt: Hate to tell you this sweetheart but if you fire the gun at me  
you'll hit her.  
Shelby: No she won't.  
Shelby suddenly punched Walt in the stomach and by accident Daisy shot  
him in the arm.  
***********************************************************************  
  
The police had come and had took Walt and Keith to jail.  
Shelby and Scott were at the docks.  
  
Scott: I love youm Shel.  
Shelby: I loveyou too.  
Scott: No, I mean I really love you. When I thought I was  
going to lose you Shel.  
Shelby: Sshh.... I know.  
Then she kissed him and he kissed her back.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Theme song for An S&S lovestories: the stalker1-3:  
  
  
I'm not always strong  
And sometimes I'm even wrong  
But I win when I choose  
And I can't stand to lose  
( Shelby and Scott sitting in the table holding hands: the stalker)  
But I can't always be   
The rock that you see   
When the nights get too longe  
And I just can't go on  
( Walt grabbing Shelby: the stalker)  
The woman in me  
Needs you to be  
The man in my arms  
To hold tenderly  
Cause I'm a woman in love  
And it's you I run to  
Yeah the woman in me   
Needs a man in you.  
( Walt on top of Shelby: the stalker2)  
When the world wants too much  
And it feels cold and out of touch  
It's a beautiful place  
When you kiss my face.  
( Frank holding Shelby in his arms: the stalker 2)  
The woman in me  
Needs you to be  
The man in my arms  
To hold tenderly  
Cause I'm a woman in love  
And it's you I run to  
Yeah the woman in me   
Needs a man in you  
( Daisy and Scott staring at the door: the stalker 3)  
Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you  
( Walt holding Shelby and Scott watching helplessly: the stalker 3)  
I need you baby  
Yeah, yeah  
Oh baby....  
( Shelby and Scott kissing on the docks: the stalker 3)  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry this isn't the end of the An S&S  
lovestories there is still more to come. Don't forget to review.   
Also if you ever have a question just send it to me at  
lovewriter_13@hotmail.com 


	10. Can't Fight The MoonLight

  
Notice: I do not own any of these characters, except for the newbies. I don't own the song either.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
Shelby walked into the lounge. It had been almost a whole month since the incident with Walt. She had gotton over it to. Thanks to the help of Scott and Daisy she had been able to tell the cops about Patty and Walt. She had also started eating and sleeping again. But she didn't get a lot of sleep since almost every night since the accident with Walt, her and Scott met at the docks. But still she was enjoying life, which she hadn't for a long time. Shelby snapped out of her daydream and walked over to the group.  
Shelby: Hey guys, what did Peter want to talk about.  
Scott: Not sure, he sould be here any minute.  
Daisy, David and Ezra were sitting on the couch, while Auggie and Juliet were sitting on the floor cuddeling. Scott was sitting a chair by his-self.  
Scott: Shel, you have got to be tired of standing up.  
Shelby: ( confused) I'm fine.  
Scott: Are you sure?  
Shelby finally had gotton the hint.  
Shelby: ( smiling) Now that you mention it....  
Scott: ( interupting Shelby) That's what I thought.  
He pulled Shelby down in his lap. Scott put his arm around Shelby's waist. He slowly started kissing her. They had been kissing constantly for about ten minutes.  
Daisy: ( cough, cough) Sorry to interupt your fun but Peter is on his way.  
Shelby: Thanks, Daze.  
With that Shelby got out of Scott's lap and went to the bathroom with Daisy.  
***********************************************************************  
  
A few seconds after Shelby and Daisy left, Peter walked up.  
  
Peter: Bad news guys, I know how you don't like the S.A.R. acadamy boys. But they are coming down here to stay.  
Scott: Why?  
Peter: Well there tornado warnings for the next few days, and there is not enough room at the acadamy so the senior boys will be here any minute.  
Auggie: Where are they going to stay?  
Peter: Well you guys and the boys will be staying in here.  
Auggie: You mean just the guy cliffhangers?  
Peter: No girls also. The cliffhanger dorms have not been checked for being tornado proof yet.  
Scott: And the other dorms have.  
Peter: That is correct. (hesitating) Now guys, I am going to need your help. You have to be on your best behavior because it's just me and Soph watching all of you.  
Ez: What about there teachers?  
Peter: Well they have enough work at the acadamy so they can't come.  
David: When?  
Peter: (confused) When what?  
Juliet: He is trying to say when will they be here.  
Peter: Oh.... in a few minutes.  
A guys voice spoke up.  
Voice: No, right now.  
Peter turned around to see four guys from the acadamy standing at the door.  
Peter: Oh sorry you kind of sneaked up on me.  
Voice: No prob.  
Peter: Okay why don't you meet the group.  
1st guy: I'm Tod  
Tod had blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was short and thin, sort of dorky but not dorky enough to be a nerd.  
2nd guy: Matt  
This guy had brown had brown hair and black eyes. He was tall and seemed to be very athletic and strong.  
3rd guy: Ken  
Ken looked like a version of Tod with red hair and blue eyes.  
4th guy: I'm Mike  
This guy was tall and sort athletic with brown hair and blue eyes. He didn't look like Matt though. You could tell he was trying to act like Matt though.  
Peter: Okay guys meet the cliffhangers.  
Auggie: I'm Auggie and this is Juliet.  
Auggie pointed to Juliet.  
Juliet: ( smiling) Hi.  
Matt: (thinking) Way to perky. She reminds me of a doll. There has got to be a hot girl here.  
Ez: I'm Ezra.  
David: I'm David.  
Scott: Scott.  
Peter: ( noticing for the first time Daisy and Shelby weren't there) Where is Shelby and Daisy.  
Scott: They went to the bathroom.  
As if by call Shelby and Daisy walked out of the bathroom.  
Peter: Guys, we will all be staying here tonight because of tornado warnings and that includes these boys.  
Daisy: Of course you have to show us what higher learning is.  
Matt: ( thinking) Can you say Mortisha.  
Matt looked over at Shelby.  
Matt: ( thinking) Now she is hot.  
Peter: Now you guys have to stay in the lounge or you are in big trouble.  
Shelby: ( sarcaticly) We know father.... we'd never disobey don't you know that.  
Peter: Very funny, Shelby, but I mean it.  
Shelby: Of course you do.  
Matt: ( thinking) Very smart and funny too. She will be my girl for tonight.  
After that Peter left to go to his office.  
Tod: I'm Tod. Pleased to meet you.  
Mike: Mike  
Ken: I'm Ken  
Daisy: I'm Daisy.  
Matt: ( starring at Shelby) I'm Matt  
Shelby: And I'm...  
Matt: ( interupting Shelby) Hott with two t's.  
Shelby: ( smiling) That's a first.  
Matt: Can't imagine how.  
With that Scott got up and put his arm around Shelby's waist as if saying she's mine.  
Sheby: ( feeling Scott getting tense) Shelby and this is my boyfriend Scott.  
Matt: ( still starring at Shelby) Wow.  
Shelby: ( confused) What?  
Matt: I thought it would be something like Rose or Lily you know beautiful but Shelby means perfect so that has fit you perfectly because you are the closes thing to perfect I have ever seen and I have seen alot.  
Shelby: ( laughing) Perfect.... yeah right. I'm the futherest thing from it.  
Matt: I don't see how that could be possible your funny, smart, and hott from your head down to your toe. And baby that is the closest thing to perfect you can get. Honestly I'm almost scared to touch you.  
Shelby: ( confused) Okay.  
Matt: I mean your so perfect it's almost as if your not real as if you could break. And I'd never want that.  
Shelby: That's a first.  
Matt: Is that an inventation?  
Scott started to get fed up with Matt flirting with Shelby.  
Scott: No it's not unless you want my fist up your mouth.  
Shelby knew she had to get Scott away from Matt before he started fighting. Making sure no counsler was around she turned around and kissed Scott.  
Shelby: (seductivly) Come on, Scott.  
Scott: (smiling) Okay.   
He started to leave but turned around and faced Matt.  
Scott: If I ever hear of you touching Shelby, I'll kill you.  
Matt: (sarcasticly) Ooh.... I'm real scared.  
Shelby: Come on, Scott.  
With that Scott and Shelby went outside.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Shelby and Scott were walking toward the lady cliffhangers dorm.   
  
Scott: Why are we here?  
Shelby: Well one, I had to take you somewhere before you had beat-up that stupid guy Matt. And two I need to get my clothes for this overnight in the lounge. So are you coming.  
Scott: Yeah, be right there.  
Shelby: Okay.  
It had been ten minutes since Shelby had left Scott outside. She was just finishing packing and had threw down her sack on the ground. All of a sudden somebody grabbed her waist. She turned around to find Scott. He grabbed her and started kissing her passionatly. She responded to his kiss and started kissing him. He picked her up and layed her down on the bed. He slowly got on top of her in a sex like position. She didn't say nothing so he presumed she didn't mind. She had her hand on his wasit and he had his hands on her neck. He slowly started to move his hands down. When he came to where the shirt ended he lifted it up. But only enough to kiss her stomach. He moved back up to her face and they started kissing again passionatly.   
She started to pull up his shirt. He started kissing down her neck.  
Scott: Shel....  
Shelby: ( breathing) Yeah  
Scott: I love you.  
Shelby: I ( breath) I love you too.  
With that he started to unbutton her shirt. He had almost gotton up to the last button when they heard a tapping.  
Shelby: What the hell was that?  
Scott: (frowning) I don't know but it was just perfect timing.  
Shelby: (smiling) It sure was now get up, Cowboy.  
With that he got off of Shelby and pulled down his shirt. She just layed there buttoning up her shirt. When she finished with the last button he held out his hand. She accepted it and he lifted her up.   
Shelby: Well I guess we should go.  
Scott: Yeah.  
With that they both left and walked back in the lounge.  
***********************************************************************  
The acadamy boys and cliffhangers were sitting in the lounge. Sophie and Peter were no where to be found. Slowly Shelby and Scott emerged from the doorway holding hands. Seeing them Auggie walked up to them.  
  
Auggie: Meat, you better be glad you got a friend like me.  
Scott: Why?  
Auggie: Peter came looking for you guys. I covered for you though. I said Shelby was in the girls dorm packing her stuff. And you were in the bathroom you didn't feel to well.   
Scott: Thanks man.  
Auggie: No problem.  
With that Sheby went over to where the girls were while Scott went over to the cliffhanger boys.  
*******************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile the acadamy boys were planning.  
  
Matt: So what were they doing when you tapped on the window.  
Mike: (smirking) Lets just say if I wouldn't of tapped on the window they would of gone all the way.  
Ken: So what's the plan.  
Matt: I've got to get Shelby in the girls dorm.  
Mike: How though?  
Matt: (frowning) I don't know?  
Tod: Scott.  
Matt: What?  
Tod: You can get her in the girls dorm by Scott.  
Matt: (sarcasticly) Great idea I'll just say ,hey Scott dude I want to go have sex with your girlfriend so will you just tell her to meet me at the girls dorm at a eleven sharp. Yeah right.  
Tod: Who said you were going to ask him?  
Matt: ( confused again) What? Tod you're not making since.  
Tod: A letter.... (smiling) A letter from a person with no name she'll think it is Scott and she'll go to the dorms.  
Matt: (smiling) You know I always did like you.   
Mike: But how are you going to give her the letter?  
Everyone started to frown. A few seconds later Ken spoke up.  
Ken: I know, you can put it in her sleeping bag when no one is looking. She'll get it when she starts to lay down to go to bed.  
Matt: Perfect.  
Mike: (changing the subject) So how much are they going to pay you if you do this.  
Matt: ( his smile growing wider and wider) Two hundread bucks. And of course everyone will know I can get whoever I want, whenever I want, and where ever I want.  
Tod: But what if she doesn't want to sleep with you?  
Matt: That won't happen.  
Tod: Well her and that Scott dude seem pretty close. What if she is really commited.  
Matt: Lets just say I get what I want at any price.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Scott had been staring at Shelby for the last hour.  
  
Auggie: Yo meat, if you look at her any harder your going to burn a hole in her.  
Scott turned around and smiled.  
Scott: What?  
Auggie: If you look at her any harder your going to burn a hole in her.  
Scott: (tring to act inncocent) Who?  
Ez: Only the girl you have been staring at for the last hour. Shelby.  
Scott: (smiling) I can't help she is just so perfect.  
David: Yeah right.  
Scott: David, even you couldn't ruin my night.  
David: Hold on, (joking) is that you Shebly?  
Scott: (still smiling) Shut-up.  
Ez: So is it love?  
Scott: Yeah all the love in my body.  
With that all the guys started laughing.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile the girls had been talking also.  
  
Juliet: Is he ever going to stop staring at you?  
Daisy: Nope, I can tell you that.  
Shelby just smiled.  
Daisy: So amuse me, is it love?  
Everyone smiled, mostly Shelby though.  
Shelby: I think.  
Daisy: You think.  
Shelby: I've never felt like this in my whole life, and hope he feels the same way.  
Juliet: So what is it like to be in love.  
Shelby: (smiling) Well.... it makes you feel like your about to go sky diving or something. You have this fear of the parachute not opening and then when you jump it's the best thing you have ever done. It makes you feel safe like when you open the pachute when your skydiving. And you know that your gonna be okay. And you feel that for the rest of your life you could stay in the sky and be safe. You know.  
Juliet: Wow.... I can't wait to fall in love.  
Daisy: But then there is always a time when the parachute doesn't work.  
Shelby: No, the parachute always opens or it never was love. It was lust and when that happens it's like you don't have a parachute so you have to decide are you going to jump or not.  
Daisy: (smiling) And you jumped.  
Shelby: I just hope I made the right decision.  
Juliet: So it's like Scott is your parachute he keeps you safe but yet your still having the time of your life. I just hope that the parachute doesn't break.  
Shelby: So do I.... so do I.  
***********************************************************************  
  
The boy cliffhangers had started talking again.  
  
Auggie: Why do you love her so much?  
Scott: I don't know. It's like I'm dancing.  
David: Dancing?  
Scott: I don't mean like broadway kind of dancing. I mean like dancing at a prom or something and Shelby is my partner. And all I'm doing is praying for this song to never end because if it does I would lose her.  
Auggie: Wow.... I hope Juliet feels that way about me one day.  
Ez: But why do you love her? What is it about her?  
Scott: At first I thought it was just because she was there that night of the rainstorm and helped me through Elaine.  
David: And it's not.  
Scott: No. Remeber that day we watched that movie Pratical Magic because Peter wanted to show that we have to be strong and go to the police instead of trying to take care of it ourselves.  
Ez: Yeah. he was talking about where Nicole Kidman went out with the sico and Saudra Bullock accidently killed him. He said it could all been avoided if Kidman just went to the cops in the first place.  
Scott: That's the movie. Well remember when that girl made the postion for her dream man.   
Ez: Yeah.  
Scott: Well that's how I feel like I dreamed Shelby up. And we had to do certain things, I wish we didn't have too. But if me not doing drugs and Elaine not seducing me means I wouldn't meet Shelby. Then I would do the drugs and everything else. Just so I could meet her.  
David: So what are you saying you loved her before you met her.  
Scott: It feels like it.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Peter walked in about twenty minutes later.  
  
Peter: Okay guys lights out.  
Shelby climbed into her sleeping bag when she felt something. She lifted out of her sleeping bag a letter.   
  
Shelby,   
Meet me at the girls dorm eleven sharp.  
Love you forever.  
  
Shelby just smiled and layed down until eleven showed up.  
***********************************************************************  
  
It felt like forever to Shelby when eleven finally came. First she made sure Peter had left he wouldn't be back for another bed check until twelve. She got out of her sleeping bag and ran to the girls dorm.  
The girls dorm was pretty cold inside. Shelby had put on a pair of jean and a button up sweater that showed her stomach. She waited for ten more minutes when someone called her from behind.  
Voice: Hey sexy.  
Shelby turned around to find Matt at the door.  
Shelby: (upset) Can you please leave.  
Matt: Why?  
Shelby: ( getting more upset) I'm meeting Scott.  
Matt: Oh your talking about the letter. I sent that.  
Shelby: (now angry that she had been tricked) Then I'm leaving.  
Shelby headed for the door when Matt grabbed her.  
Matt: I don't think so.  
Shelby: What are you doing? Let go of me.  
Holding her tighter.  
Matt: We can do this the easy way or the hard way.  
Shelby: ( glared at him) I'd say the hard way because I'll fight you all the way.  
Matt: Okay.   
He started pushing her toward the bed. Shelby was fighting as hard as possible. Then she started screaming. He put his hand over her mouth.  
Matt: We can't have this.  
He saw a role of ducktape on the dresser and grabbed it and put it over her mouth. He then tied her hands together with the ducktape. Shelby felt so helpless. He threw her on Daisy's bed. He started kissing her stomach. Shelby was so tired from trying to get away from him that she just closed her eyes. And waited hoping Peter would come in time.   
Matt started kissing higher up. He started unbuttoning her sweater. When it was all the way open and reavealing her bra he took his shirt off. Then he unbuttoned his pants and took the off. He got back on top of Shelby with just his underwear on. He undid her jeans and pulled them off of her. Then he went back up and undid the rest of her clothes. He took all of his clothes off also. Shelby eyes had started to fill up with tears when they were both naked. She knew Peter wasn't going to come. So she just laid there as if she was dead. Half an hour later he got up and started getting dressed. When he was all the way dressed he took off the tape on Shelby's mouth and hands.  
Matt: If you tell anybody about this. I will hurt you. And I mean the people around you also.   
With that Matt left. Shelby just laid there paralyzed. Finally ten minutes later she got up and dressed. She walked strait out of the dorm to the lounge.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Peter was doing bed check when all of a sudden the lounge door opened and in walked Shelby. She was all white and pale. She looked like she had seen a ghost.  
  
Peter: Shelby what are you doing?  
Shelby: (still not looking at Peter) I couldn't sleep. So I went for a walk.  
With that she went and got in her sleeping bag. Peter finished doing bedcheck and everyone was there. With that he left.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Shelby wake up.... Shelby.  
  
Shelby heard someone calling her name and opened her eyes to find Daisy.  
Daisy: Hey there sleepy head. Everybody is waiting for you.   
Shelby didn't look past Daisy to see everyone. She felt like she couldn't move. All of a sudden Shelby got up and ran to the bathroom. When Shelby reached the bathroom she started throwing up. After ten minutes of doing nothing but throwing up, Shelby came out of the bathroom to find all the cliffhangers, the acadamy boys, Peter and Sophie waiting for her. Sophie walked up to her.  
Sophie: ( worried) Are you okay Shelby.  
Shelby looked at Matt who just glared at her.  
Shelby: I... I'm fine. I just have a bad headace.  
Sophie: Okay. Come on everybody lets go eat.  
With that everybody left.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sophie and Peter were in Peters' office. The cliffhangers and acadamy boys were eating breakfast in the caffeateria.  
Peter: You think Shelby will be okay Soph.  
Sophie: I don't know. I have never seen or heard a peson throw up for ten minutes strait.  
Peter: Should we take her to the doctor.  
Sophie: I don't know. If we do Shelby will be real upset that we didn't trust here.  
Peter: Then we will have to just call the doctor and ask him to come and give all the cliffhangers physicals.  
Sophie: Peter, you are a genies. So when do the acadamy boys go home?  
Peter: In a day and a half.  
Sophie: So they will be here for the physical.  
Peter: I thought we wouldn't tell no one until the doctor came and we wouldn't tell the acadamy boys what was going on until we find out what's wrong with Shelby.  
Sophie: Okay.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Scott just sat down beside Shelby. He put his had around her. She pushed it off. Everybody starred at her. Shelby had never done that not even when she was sick.   
Shelby: Don't touch me, Scott.  
Scott: (confused) Are you mad at me?  
Shelby: No, I just don't want no one to touch me.  
Juliet: Wow girl you must be sick.  
Shelby: Shut-up!!  
She yelled at Juliet. And ran out of the caffeateria crying.  
Juliet: I was just kidding.  
Auggie: It's okay, Jules, we know.  
Scott started to get up to go after Shelby. When Daisy grabbed him.  
Daisy: Let me go.  
Scott: Okay  
With that Daisy started to walk off.  
Scott: Hey Daisy!!  
Scott called behind her. Daisy turned around.  
Scott: Take care of her for me.  
Daisy just smile and walked away.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Shelby ran to the lady cliffhangers dorm. She couldn't breath. She ran to Daisy's bed and started ripping off the sheets. She found a pair of sissors and started cutting them to pieces. She had to get rid of him. Daisy walked in to find Shelby cutting up her sheets.  
  
Daisy: Shelby, what are you doing? That's my bed.  
Shelby didn't stop she still continued cut them. Finally Daisy got the sissors away from her. Shelby hit the floor and started crying. Daisy sat down beside her.  
Daisy: Shelb, are you okay? What happened?  
Shelby: I can't tell no one.  
Daisy: You can tell me. I promise I won't tell no one.  
Shelby: I got a letter last night to meet Scott in here.  
Daisy: Okay  
Shelby: But it wasn't him.  
Daisy: Then who was it?  
Shelby: Matt, and he wouldn't let me go. I told him no. He.... he, he..... raped me.  
Daisy: (turning white) Oh my gosh. Shelb, you got to tell Peter.  
Shelby: No!! I can't and you can't either you promised.  
Daisy couldn't say anything she did promise. So she just sat there and rocked Shelby in her arms.  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was lights out and everybody was in the lounge except for Shelby and Daisy. No one had seen them since this morning.  
  
Peter: Guys, where is Daisy and Shelby.  
As if they had heard him call their names the walked into the lounge. Shelby went a laid down in her sleeping bag and went to to bed. Daisy started to but Peter walked up to her.  
Peter: Is she going to be okay?  
Daisy wanted to tell him so bad. She wanted to tell him how that son-of-a- bitch had raped Shelby. But she knew she couldn't betray her friend.  
Daisy: She'll be fine tomarrow.  
Peter: Okay.  
With that Peter walked off and everybody went to bed.  
***********************************************************************  
After breakfast the next morning Peter told all the cliffhangers to go to his office. But he didn't tell them why. Shelby still and didn't want Scott touching her. For some reason she felt dirty and she hated it.   
When everybody got to Peter's office they all sat down. Juliet, Auggie, and Scott on the couch. David and Ezra got the other chairs. Shelby sat against Peters' desk. Daisy came over and sat beside her. Not saying a word but putting her arm around and holding her. It killed Scott to see her like this. He wanted to be the one holding her. But he knew Shelby needed Daisy right now. So he didn't say anything.  
Peter came in and one after another he called them to another room. Each time they started to leave he said do not tell anyone you are having physicals at all. Then he sent them as far away from his office as possible. He let Daisy be second to last and Shelby last. When Daisys' physical was over she waited in the hall for Shelby. Peter didn't say nothing though as he called Shelby into the other room. Shelby knew that if she fought Peter about the physical he'd know something was wrong so she didn't do anything. She got it over with hoping he wouldn't find out. After Shelby had left Peter and Sophie went inside to talk to the doctor.  
Peter: Can you tell us what is wrong with Shelby?  
Doctor: (starred at Peter in shock) You don't know?  
Sophie: No we don't Doctor. Will she be okay?  
Doctor: Physically yes but mentally I'm not sure.  
Peter: (confused) What do you mean?  
Doctor: Peter, Shelby was raped.  
Sophie: ( she started crying) What? How? When?  
Doctor: I'd say with in the last thirty-six to forty-eight hours.  
Peter: Do you know who did it?  
Doctor: Afraid not but if he did not use a condom then I can find out by sperm.   
Sophie: Did he get her pregnet?  
Doctor: Thankfully no.  
With that the doctor left leaving Sophie and Peter.  
Sophie: What are we going to do?  
Peter: I don't know. She is supposed to be safe here and then this happens. I think we should have group.  
Sophie: Okay.  
With that Peter and Sophie went to the lounge.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Everybody was in the lounge. Daisy and Shelby were by the window looking at the stars. Peter walked in he was glad to see the acadamy boys weren't there.  
  
Peter: Okay guys group, come on.  
Everybody got in a circle.  
Peter: First, how do you feel right now?  
Juliet: Happy. Auggie  
Auggie: Comfortable. David  
David: Bored. Ezra  
Ezra: Tired. Scott  
Scott: Worried. Daisy  
Daisy: (looking at Shelby) Helpless. Shelby  
Shelby: Sick  
Peter: Okay guys now each of you ask one person a question about something in their life and they have to answer.  
Juliet: Auggie, why did you go to the streets with your brother?  
Auggie: Well I looked up to him. Which was a big mistake.  
Auggie: Okay Juliet, why did you start cuttting yourself?  
Juliet: I wanted my mother's approval.  
David: Daisy, would you go out with me?  
Daisy: Not in your dreams.  
Ezra: Daisy, would you ever go out with David.  
Daisy: No  
Daisy: Scott, how did you feel when you saw Walt trying to rape Shelby?  
Shelby looked down at the ground.  
Scott: Helpless. You?  
Daisy: Scared for her.  
Peter: Okay now it is my turn.   
Everybody looked at Peter.  
Peter: This is a question for Shelby. Why didn't you tell me?  
Everybody starred at Shelby not understanding the question.  
Shelby: Tell you what?  
Peter: (getting upset) I know Shelby. Now why?  
Shelby: (getting nervous) What are you talking about?  
Peter: ( upset, screaming) Why didn't you tell me that some bastard raped you the other night.   
Everybody starred at Shelby.  
Shelby: I don't know what your talking about?  
Before Peter could say anything Sophie said something.  
Sophie: Shelby, we know the physical showed that a guy raped you with in the last two days.  
Shelby was trying not to cry. Peter got up and walked beside Shelby.  
Peter: I love you like you were my daughter I thought you felt the same way.  
Shelby: I did  
Peter: Then why didn't you come to me.  
Shelby got up and starred at Peter and started yelling with tears coming down her face.  
Shelby: (crying and yelling) You weren't there. You weren't there when I screamed for you. You weren't there when he grabbed me and tied me up. You weren't there when he threw me on Daisys' bed. You never came when I prayed for you to come and I screamed for you. You weren't there just like she wasn't there when he came in my room. And you weren't there when he got up told me that he would get two hundread bucks now. You weren't there to stop it. You never came. Just like my mother didn't, just like my father didn't. I did not come to you because you never came. You didn't come when he threw me on the bed. You weren't there when he started kissing me everywhere. You weren't there when he tied my hands together and put tape over my mouth. You weren't there when he said if I told anybody he'd kill me. I've met the devil more then once ( refering to Walt) and you weren't there when I met his son (refering to Matt) and I had to do it by myself again. You weren't there when you promised me you would be. I didn't tell you Peter because he said he'd hurt my family. And he knew that my family was you, and Sophie, and Scott, and Daisy. But you know what Peter there is no such thing.... do you hear me there is no such thing as a family or love. Because the only family I have is Daisy because she was there, yesterday when I went to her bed and cut the sheets to shreads, trying to get rid of that memory. She was there to hold me when I cried. When I came in the other night past lights out you didn't ask me anything. You just went on. You didn't know that I had just come in from being raped in my best friends bed. Or that he was already back in his bed and just left me there to die. You didn't know that he had put a letter in my sleeping bag making me think it was from Scott. You weren't there when he came up behind me and grabbed me. Or when I asked him to leave and he wouldn't. You weren't there, now do you understand Peter why I didn't tell you. I was trying to protect you. Why couldn't you of just had bedcheck and hour early or fifthteen minutes early. I didn't care if he did it to me, I just wanted you there to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay, like a father does. But there is no such thing as a father is there. And there is no such thing as trust and love. Because I trusted you Peter and I loved you like a daughter loves a father, and you weren't there. You weren't there.  
With that Shelby just fell to the floor crying. Daisy ran up to her. And lifted Shelbys' head in her lap. And just rocked her back and forth. Everybody started to walk up toward Shelby and Daisy put her hand.  
Daisy: No!! Don't any of you touch her. Don't even think about it. Just let her be, do you all hear me. Leave her alone, leave her alone.   
Everybody cleared away and sat in chairs. Juliet was crying, everybody else was pretty much also. Peter felt horrible as if he had just let his own daughter down, Sophie felt the same way as Peter. Daisy sat there rocking her and singing to her. Just then Matt, Mike, Tod, and Ken walked in and starred at Shelby. Matt just smiled a devious smile. Daisy looked up at him she couldn't hold back no more. She put Shelbys' head down. Matt and his friends came up to the circle. Daisy walked up to Matt with hate in her eyes.  
Daisy: You asshole.... you stay away from her you hear me you stay away from here.  
Everybody then knew Matt had done this to her.  
Matt: It's not my fault the little girl couldn't handle me.   
That was it Daisy jumped on him loading ever fist with anger. Shelby didn't know what to do she just cried. Peter and Sophie finally got Daisy off of him.  
Daisy: You stay the hell away from her or I'll kill you.  
Matt: Get over it little girl. She is just a whore.  
That was it this time Scott jumped on him. It took Peter, Sophie, Auggie and David to get him off of Matt. Matt had a black eye, a bloody nose, and a busted lip.  
Matt: What is everybody's problem. I'll touch her all I want and I'll do it with pleasure. Get it she is a skank, whore, even prostatute.   
Shelby had gotton up now. She walked over to him.  
Shelby: ( in a weak and pleading voice) Go.... please just leave me alone.  
Matt: Nah your to much fun.   
Sophie and Juliet was holding Daisy back. While Ezra, David, and Auggie were all holding Scott back and still having trouble.  
Matt: ( adding on) You know she has the cutest birth mark on her upper right theigh. And you won't belive how hot and sexy Shelby is when she is naked.   
That was it Peter couldn't handle it anymore. He launched for Matt. Before Matt even knew what was happening Peter was on top of him hitting him over and over. Finally about ten minutes later Scott, Auggie, Ezra, David, Sophie, and Mike got Peter off of Matt. Matt had bruises all over his face now.  
Peter: You need to leave and I mean now.  
Matt and his friends left leaving Shelby in Daisy's arms.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Shelby had fallen asleep about an hour ago in the infirmary. So Daisy and Sophie walked around outside.  
Sophie: Daisy, I'm sorry.  
Daisy: For what?  
Sophie: I'm sorry you never had a sister because you would of been a great one.  
Daisy: I do have a sister.  
Sophie looked at her confused.  
Daisy: (starting to cry) Shelby's my sister. And I love her more then my own blood family.  
Sophie: I know how you feel kiddo.  
Daisy: You do?  
Sophie: Yeah I look at Shelby like she is my own daughter. I just wish she had her father here.  
Daisy: She does. He jumped on Matt for her. And he was the one who feels the worse about Shelby. Because I belive even though he doesn't admit it he loves Shelby like his own daughter. And I think she feels the same.  
With that Daisy and Sophie walked along quietly.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The next day Sophie came up to the breakfast table.  
Sophie: Hurry up and finish eating and we'll go see Shelby.  
Everybody: We're done.  
Everybody got up and went to throw their trays away.  
Sophie: Have you guys seen Peter?  
Scott: No why?  
Sophie: Well last night when I got home he wasn't there and when I woke up this morning he still wasn't.  
They had just gotton to Shelbys' door.  
Sophie: Oh well I'm sure he'll show up.  
With that she opened the door and everybody walked in and starred.  
Peter was in a chair right next to Shelbys' bed. He had his head on her bed. Her head was right beside his head. Peter had never ever stayed the night in the infirmary to watch a student.  
Sophie: (whispering) Well I guess we found him.  
Daisy: ( whispering) Should we wake them.  
Sophie: ( whispering) No, we'll vist her later.  
With that everybody left.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
It was lunch and Peter and Shelby still hadn't woke up.  
Juliet: Wow could you guys belive this morning with Shelby and Peter. They almost looked like father and daughter.  
Daisy: (cutting her off) They don't look like it they are it.  
Juliet: But Peter isn't her father?  
Daisy: Maybe not by blood, Jules, but by..  
Scott: ( interupting her) love.  
Daisy: Yeah, by love. You know I always wanted a sister. Coming here was the best thing in my life.  
Everybody starred at Daisy she was always saying how stupid Horizn was not that it was the best thing in her life.  
Daisy: I got a sister, the one thing I needed and the one thing I always prayed for. I wouldn't of got it if I didn't come here. And I know Shelby feels the same way.  
David: How can you say that? Shelby was raped her just the other night.  
Daisy: Easy because Shelby got something from here that she never had and we always had and never appreciated... she got a familey. Peter as a father, Sophie as a mother, me as a sister, and Scott as a soulmate.  
Auggie: Wow that's deep even for you.  
Juliet: But none of us have families.  
Daisy: Yeah we did, Jules.  
Juliet: Explain it to me then.  
Daisy: My parents had a problem but they still gave me love. Even if it wasn't always perfect. And my mom jumped on my dad when he would hit me. David you have both your parents, yeah your dad is a little sico but your mom always stood up for you. Auggie you had family you just got mixed up in the wrong crowd. Scott before Elaine messed with your life you had a family. And now that she is gone it might be able to rebuild. But you only lost your family for a year or so. And then you had your grandparents. Ezra you may not admit it but you did have good parents yeah they may have used you but still you had them. And Juliet you may not have a Dad and your mom may want you to perfect but at least she wouldn't stand there and let your step-father hurt you. Guys you got to admit it we've all had rough times because of our parents but at least we had them, Shelby never did. When Walt moved in she was not even six years old. Imagine never having a family except for your first few years. I mean Shelby does not know who are grandparents are, her step-father put her on the streets and her mom let him, and her dad turned her down. I mean all she had was Jess and at least Jess had her real father.  
David: Never thought of it like that.  
Daisy: I don't think any of us did until last night when she gave us a reality check.  
They were all quiet.  
Shelby: Hey guys  
Daisy: Shelby!!  
Daisy jumped up and hugged her.  
Shelby: ( joking) Okay Juliet get off me.  
Scott got up.  
Scott: Hey  
Shelby: Hi  
Shelby and Scott both sat down.  
Shelby: So what were you guys talking about.  
Juliet: That jerk Matt. I hope he goes to jail.  
Shelby: He's not  
Juliet: What do you mean all they have to do is give you one of those sperm-check things and the doctor has show where you were raped and he goes to jail.  
Shelby: He's not going to jail because....(silent) because I'm not pressing charges.  
Scott: (upset) That bastard raped you Shelby he deserves to be in jail for what he has done to you.  
Shelby: What is your problem?  
Scott: He raped you, he slept with you.  
Shelby: Big deal Scott have you forgotten I used to be a prostitute so he is not the first guy I have ever had sex with.  
Everybody became quiet.  
Scott: Yeah but besides Walt he's the first one you've told no and he wouldn't stop.  
Shelby: Well it doesn't matter I'm still not pressing charges.  
Scott: (angry) Why not?  
Shelby: I'm protecting you!!  
Scott: Shelby, you need to be protected not me.  
Shelby: If I press charges, Scott, then your going to jail until you turn eightteen.  
Scott: What are you talking about Shelby he'll go to jail not me.  
Shelby: No!! I heard Peter talking on the phone. If I press charges then he'll press charges against you and Peter for assult. Peter probly wouldn't get anything except community service since it would be his first offense. But you have a long rap sheet, Scott, and if he presses charges then you'll go to jail till your eightteen. ( starting to cry) And I'd rather live my life scared he'll come back then to now that I put you in jail. Because you are better then that, Scott, I can't do it.  
With that she ran out crying. Scott followed her.  
**********************************************************************************  
** song starts playing in the background**  
  
** Under a lovers sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around.  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well, just wait and see  
'Til the sun goes down  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feelin' so right  
It will steal your heart tonight.**  
  
Scott found Shelby on the docks crying. He went up to her and sat beside her.  
Scott: Shelby, I want you to press charges.  
Shelby: No, I'm not.  
Scott: Shelby, I couldn't live with myself if he came back and raped you again or something else.  
Shelby: I'm not and he won't come back.  
Scott: (joking, smiling) Why? You think he is scared of no.  
Shelby: (smiling) No.  
Scott looked hurt and confused.  
Shelby: He is probly scared of Daisy.  
They both laughed.  
  
** You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it.  
(No matter what you do)  
It's gonna get to your heart**  
  
Scott: Well I could understand why he would want you.  
Shelby: Why?  
Scott: Because you're so beautiful.  
  
** Ther's no escapin' love  
Was the gentle breeze  
Weaves its spell upon your heart  
No mattter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'Til you're in my arms  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight**  
  
Shelby: Scott  
Scott: Yeah Shell  
Shelby: I love you.  
Scott: I love you too, more then life its' self.  
  
**You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it.  
(No matter what you do)  
It's gonna get to your heart**  
  
Shelby: Scott  
Scott: Yeah Shell.  
Shelby got up and hit his head.  
Shelby: You're it.  
With that Shelby ran into the woods Scott chasing after her.  
He finally caught up with her and they both fell on the ground.  
  
**You're gonna know, that I know  
Don''t try, you're never gonna win, oh  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feelin' so right  
It will steal your heart tonight**  
  
Shelby got up and sat on Scott. One leg on each side, and her butt sitting on his croch. She bent down and started kissing him. He kissed her back. He turned her around so that he was sitting on top of her like she had been on him just seconds before. But not putting any weight on her. They started kisssing more and more. He took off his shirt and started taking hers' off. As he kissed her on her neck and chest. As the stars started coming out in the sky.  
  
**You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it.  
(No matter what you do)  
It's gonna get to your heart**  
  
**********************************************************************************  
Well that's all for now. The more reviews I get the sooner you'll find out what if Scott and Shelby have sex or not. Don't forget I really like reviews.   
  
  
Coming soon  
- Peter wants to adopt Shelby  
- Will the night in the woods be magical 


	11. Can't Fight The MoonLight Part 2

Notice: I don't own any of these characters they all belong to FFC except for the newbies.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Notice: I would to try to explain why in the first story I had Peter act more like a father then he usally does. Well if you watched the first season you know Peter wants kids more then ever you also that he did drugs and was always getting in fights. Well all the young characters or cliffhangers somewhere or another we got to see how they acted in the past because they would break. We never saw with Peter, so it made me wonder where was his breaking point. In the first story you found that out. His breaking point was hurting somebody else. He had already hurt Shelby by not showing up that night even though he knew it wasn't his fault he felt like he had let down family. Which in the first season we learned that is what got him on drugs he felt like he had let down his father. So what made him attack Matt was that Matt had hurt his family. And the first time he wasn't there so it was as if Peter was trying to make up for the first time. So now you know what Peter's breaking point is.  
**********************************************************************************  
Sorry this is sort of short. I'll make it longer next time.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Scott: You sure you want to do this.  
Shelby: (smiling) Yeah, more then ever.   
She pushed his head back down to her lips as they started kissing again. He smiled and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She had taken off her shirt completly. They were kissing harder and harder.  
You two should know better. A voice said from behind them. They both got up and looked at the person in front of them.   
Scott: You need to go away..... I mean now.  
Matt: Oh shutup, prettyboy.   
Shelby reached down for her shirt but Matt grabbed before she could.  
Matt: Well, well look what I've got.  
Shelby: Give me my shirt back.  
Matt: I don't know.  
Scott: (angry) Give her her shirt back damn it.  
Matt: I don't think I like that tone of voice.  
Shelby: (pleading) Matt, please it's getting cold.  
Matt: So.... I like looking at you.  
With that Scott pulled his sweater off and put it over Shelby.  
Scott: And you won't be looking at her.  
Matt: Well I wonder what Daddy Peter would think now when you come up with Scotts' shirt on.  
Shelby: (smiling a devious smile) He wouldn't care he'd be thanking Scott.  
Matt and Scott were both confused.  
Matt: Explain.  
Shelby: ( smirking) Well you have my shirt.  
Matt: Wow you don't think.  
Shelby: All I have to do is say I was upset in the woods and you came and tryed to rape me again. And Scott came in time. But you had already tooken of my shirt and wouldn't give me it back so Scott gave me his so we could go back to Horizan. Wow that be assult plus attempted rape and we can't forget you really did rape me. Come on, Scott, lets go.  
Matt hesitated for a few seconds.  
Matt: Wait.... here (handing Shelby her shirt) this never happened.  
With that Matt ran off. Scott looked over at Shelby smiling.Scott: You knew he was going to do that didn't you, it was a set up.  
Shelby: (looking at Scott) guilty.  
Scott: ( Scott was smiling until he felt the wind pick up) Can I have my shirt back now?  
Shelby: (smirking) I don't know.  
Scott: Shelby?  
Shelby: Sorry I think I like this one better.  
Scott: Well I want it.  
Shelby: You'll have to get it from me then.  
Scott smiled and threw Shelby on the ground. Trying to take off his shirt from Shelby. He finally got it off her and she put her real shirt on. They walked hand and hand back to the cabins. When they got the lounge Auggie came up to him.  
  
Auggie: Hey Peter, wants to see you two.  
Scott: Okay thanks.  
With that Shelby and Scott walked to Peters' office. They knocked on the door.  
Peter: Come in.  
Shelby and Scott steped in.  
Shelby: You wanted to see us?  
Peter: Well really just you but Scott can stay.  
Scott and Shelby sat down on the couch. As they sat down Sophie walked in.  
Sophie: You ready?  
Peter: Yeah.  
Peter looked at Shelby.  
Peter: Shelby, I look like my daughter and Soph feels the same way so if it is alright with you we would like to try to adopt you.  
Shelby just stared not knowing what to do.  
**********************************************************************************  
Remember I love reviews and the more I get the sooner the story will come out and the longer it will be. 


	12. Can't Fight The Moonlight Part 3

Notice: I don't own any of these characters they belong to FFC.  
P.S. For better understanding you might want to read all the S&S lovestories starting with the nightmere.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
Peter: So Shelby, what do you say?  
Shelby: (still in shock) You want to adopt *me*?  
Sophie: Yes, now more then ever.  
Peter: But I think you need to think it over first. And if you want us to adopt you then I'll have to talk to your mom.   
Shelby: Okay, but what if she doesn't sign?  
Peter: We'll figure out something.  
Shelby: (starting to smile) Okay.  
Sophie: You two need to get going class is about to start.  
With that Scott and Shelby walked outside.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Scott: So? Is it a yes or no?  
Shelby: Yes, it's all I've ever wanted.   
Scott: Yeah and you won't have to worry about your mom coming to get you and taking you away from me.  
Shelby: I love you.  
Scott: I love you too. Hey, tonight meet me after lights out I have a surprise for you.  
Shelby: Okay, but we need to get to class.  
Scott: Yeah  
Scott and Shelby kissed and headed for class.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Daisy: Hey Shelb, what's wrong?  
Daisy had just walked in to see Shelby starring at the ceiling.  
Shelby: Just thinking.  
Daisy: About?  
Shelby turned to face her friend.  
Shelby: Peter and Sophie want to adopt me.  
Daisy: Wow so are you going to say yes.  
Shelby: This is all I ever wanted, Daisy, but what about Jess?  
Daisy: Shelby, Jess is here and safe. Plus her and your mom are real close. For once in your life don't worry about nobody but yourself.  
Shelby: I'll try.  
Daisy: So are you meeting Scott?  
Shelby: Yeah and I better get going.  
Daisy: Okay can we talk tomarrow.  
Shelby: Yeah bye.  
With that Shelby ran out  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Shelby waited at the docks. She had been there for almost ten minutes. When somebody grabbed her from behind.  
  
" Guess who?" the voice said.  
Shelby: Oh David, I've missed you.  
The figure turned her around and there stood Scott.  
Shelby: Oh no.... you're not David. Oh well I guess you'll do.  
Scott: That hurts.  
Shelby: But you still love me.  
With that Shelby gave him a quick kiss on the lips. When she backed away she just saw he was starring at her.   
Shelby: What?  
All of a sudden Scott grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She responed and put her hands around his neck. Scott put his hands around Shelbys' waist. Then he slowly brought his hands down and put them on her butt. After ten minutes of nothing but kissing Scott pulled away.  
Scott: Come on, I told you I have a surprise for you.  
Shelby: That wasn't it.  
Scott: No.  
With that he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the woods. They had been walking for almost ten minutes.  
Shelby: Scott, where are we going.  
Scott: Right here.  
Scott moved out of the way revealing an abanded cabin.  
Shelby: When did you find this?  
Scott: Last night. Come on.  
They walked inside. All their was was a bed but that was all they needed. Scott came over to her and started kissing her. She responded and started kissing him also. He started moving toward the bed. He picked Shelby up and laid her on the bed and started getting on top of her in a sex like position. He started to unbutton her shirt.   
Scott: Shelby, I (breath) I love you  
Shelby: I love you too.  
With Scott took off his shirt and started kissing her on her neck while undoing her jeans. He had unbuttoned her jeans and started to undo his. As they kissed passionatly knowing they would never feel as happy and complete as they did that night.   
**********************************************************************************  
  
After the had brought their two souls together they started to get dress.   
Shelby: Scott  
Scott: Yeah Shel.  
Shelby: I've never felt like that in my whole life. I've never felt so safe. I love you. Your the best thing in my life.  
Scott: I love you too. I think I love you more then I love myself.  
With that Scott bent down to where Shelby was sitting on the bed and kissed her. With that they left.   
**********************************************************************************  
  
Peter: Okay guys wake up.  
Peter walked into the boys dorm and woke everybody up. Scott got right up with a smile on his face. Peter walked back out.  
Auggie: Well we know who had a good night last night.  
Scott: No Auggie, I did not have a good night I had the best night of my life.  
With that Scott got up and walked into the bathroom.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
" Come on Girls time to get up" Sophie called.  
Everybody started to wake up and Sophie left.  
Shelby: ( smiling) Isn't it a great day.  
Daisy: Guess you had a good night.  
Shelby: Great night, Daze, great.  
With that Shelby finished getting dressed.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Daisy and Shelby walked into the caffeteria to see all the cliffhangers sitting at a table. Shelby and Daisy went through the line and then headed for the table. Shelby sits beside Scott. While Daisy sits between David and Ezra. When Shelby sits down Scott puts one of his hands under the table and lays it on her leg. While she puts her hand on top of his hand.  
  
Juliet: Morning  
Shelby: Hi  
Auggie: So what are we going to do with you two?  
Scott: What are you talking about?  
Daisy: Well it seems that two lost souls have found each other.  
Shelby: Whatever. I gotta go talk to Peter.  
Scott: You want me to come with you.  
Shelby: No, I'll be fine.  
With that Shelby left. As Scott just stared as she left smiling.  
Ezra: So?  
Scott: So what?  
Ezra: What happened last night?  
Scott: That is none of your bussiness.  
With that Scott got up and left.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
There was a knock at Peters' door.  
  
Peter: Come in.  
With that the door opened and in walked Shelby.  
Shelby: Peter, I just wanted to tell you I have my answer.  
Peter: Alright.  
Shelby: Yes, I would love to be your daughter.  
Peter: (smiling) And I'd love to be your father. I'll have to call your mother to sign the adoption papers.  
Shelby: Alright.  
Peter: Okay, well get to class.  
Shelby: Okay, Peter I.... I love you.  
Peter: I love you too, Shelby.  
With that Shelby left.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Shelby walked into the classroom smiling. She looked around the room. Juliet was sitting in a desk upfront beside Auggie. Daisy sat right behind Juliet, with Ezra behind her and David behind him. She saw a desk empty beside Daisy and it was behind Auggie. Scott sat behind this desk so she went over and sat in it.  
  
Daisy: So.... what did Peter say to you?  
Shelby: He said he loved me.  
Daisy: Wow and you said....  
Shelby: (cutting her off) I said I loved him too.  
Juliet: Wow, Peter said he loved you. Auggie, Peter told Shelby he loved her.  
Auggie was talking to Scott. They both turned their heads to Shelby.  
Shelby: ( getting upset) Why don't you go tell everybody, princess.  
Auggie: What did you say?  
Shelby: I told him I loved him too. Okay can we just get over it, class is starting.  
Everybody looked up and saw Jeff getting ready to starting class. Just then Scott dropped a note on Shelbys' books from behind. Shelby picked it up and read it.  
  
Shel,  
I love you and I'm proud of you.  
Love always,  
Scott  
  
A few seconds later Shelby dropped a note from upfront on Scotts' desk. Scott picked it up and read it.  
  
Scott,  
I love you too. And last night was the best night of my life. Oh and thanks for helping with that jerk. Everything is going to be okay. I know it.  
love,  
Shelby  
  
Scott just smiled and started taking notes for class.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The End  
  
I hope you liked it. The next story will be about Peter trying to adopt Shelby and a new cliffhanger comes who has the hots for Scott. 


	13. Hidden Talent

Notice: I don't own any of these characters I only own the newbies. FFC owns the rest. I also do not own the song.   
P.S. You might want to read the An S&S lovestories to understand this story better. It starts with the nightmere.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
There was a knock at Peter Scarbrows' door.  
  
Peter: Come in.  
In walked Shelby. He couldn't help but smile. It was as if seeing his own daughter.  
Shelby: You wanted to see me?  
Peter: Yes. ( his smile slowly faded.) Shelby, I have some bad news. I called your mother today about letting me adopt you.   
Shelby started to smile.  
Peter: Unfortunatly she said no.   
Shelby smile started to turn into a frown.  
Peter: But I'm not going to give up.  
Shelby: It's okay. I mean hey, we don't need papers to feel like a family do we.  
Peter: No we don't.  
Shelby: Well I gotta go. Bye.  
Peter: Bye.  
With that Shelby walked out of his office.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Shelby walked over to the picnic table where the rest of the cliffhangers sat. She went and sat by Scott.  
  
Daisy: Have you been crying?  
Daisy noticed instintly something was wrong with her friend even though no one else did.  
Shelby: No. ( trying not to sound to obvious.)  
Scott: What's wrong?  
Shelby: Nothing.  
Daisy: Well what did Peter want to see you about?  
Shelby: Oh my mom won't sign the adoption papers.  
Scott: Wow. Are you okay?  
Shelby: ( now getting upset) Yes. Damn it. Can't you all take an answer.  
With that she got and walked to her dorm. Scott looked over at Daisy with a what should I do look.  
Daisy: She'll be okay, Scott. She just needs time to herself.  
Scott: I hope so, Daze.... I hope so.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Shelby woke up to see the sun just starting to come up. She looked at her clock it was only six o'clock. Unsuccessfully she couldn't go back to sleep. So she got up and got dressed and walked outside. When out side she headed to the gazebo and bumped into Sophie.  
  
Sophie: Shelby, what are you doing up?  
Shelby: Couldn't sleep.  
Sophie: Well run with me. I need to talk to you.  
Shelby: Alright.  
With that Shelby and Sophie started running.  
Sophie: Shelby, you know that no signiture could change the way me and Peter feel about you.  
Shelby: I know because I feel the same way.  
Sophie stops running and looks at Shelby.  
Sophie: Good, because even if your mother doesn't sign you will always be me and Peters' daughter by love.  
Shelby: Thanks.  
Sophie: Well come on kiddo we need to head for the dorms.  
With that Sophie and Shelby walked toward the dorms.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
All the cliffhangers are sitting eating breakfast. Peter and Sophie walk up.  
  
Peter: Morning guys, how is everybody?  
Daisy: (sarcastily) Oh you know, Peter. We're just our usual screwed up selves.  
Peter: So I'll take that as good.  
Sophie: (smiling) Peter, stop staling.  
Peter: Fine. Cliffhangers, Horizans annaul battle of the camps is coming up. It is where each camp picks a group and they challenge this group to a game and talent show. This year our group will be you guys. The camp we are playing is J.F. Camp. The boys have challenged our boys to a football game.  
Scott: (smiling) All right!! We're gonna crush them.  
Sophie: And they have challenged our girls to a talent contest.  
Auggie: Who usally wins?  
Peter: Well for the boys for us, we have for five years.  
Sophie: And for the girls we have never, so don't feel pressured. Now the talent has to be able to be done on stage and has to deal with all of your talents in one act. I know the girls from J.F. Camp is acting out a small part of My Three Sisters or something like that. Anyway you will have to do it all by yourself with no help from the such as advice or creating costumes.   
Peter: Well guys that's all. It will take place here this Friday.  
Juliet: But that only gives us four days.  
Peter: I know and I'm sorry but do your best.  
Sophie: Now you guys need to get to class.  
With that everybody got up and headed for class.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Girls Dorm. That afternoon.  
  
Juliet: So what are we going to do.  
Daisy: Well we could act.  
Shelby: No, they're doing that. We don't want to be copy cats.  
Daisy: Well what do you suggest.  
Shelby: Well we can all sing a little. Mostly you Daisy. Juliet is a great designer so she can design our outfits. And I used to go to dance school. So I thought we could do a singing and dancing act. I could teach you two to dance. Juliet can design our cosutmes and Daisy can be our main singer.  
Juliet: Cool idea.  
Shelby: I know.  
Daisy: But we got to have a song and lyrics.  
Shelby: Already thought that out. And I have a tape of one of my recitals with lyrics to it. It's called Sin Wagon, by the Dixie Chick. But we can a little pop in it too.  
Daisy: Cool. Hey we can enter by flipping, you know like cartwheels. That's all really know how to do though.  
Juliet: Me too.  
Shelby: Well I can do back flips and stuff. I know we'll start the music and you two will run out and do cartwheels at the sametime but from diffrent ends. Then I'll run out and do a backflip. And then we'll go up to mics and start singing or something like that.  
Juliet: Cool with me.  
Daisy: Me too.  
Shelby: Okay well we need to go tell Sophie to get some material so Juliet can design our costumes. Oh and guys we don't tell nobody what we're doing. It'll be a complete surprise.  
Daisy: Sure  
Juliet: Lets go.  
With that they all got up and left.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in the boys dorm.  
  
Scott: Okay then Ezra will pass the ball to David. And David will score the touchdown.  
Auggie: Yo Meat, you're really good at this.  
Scott: Thanks. Okay so everybody understands clearly.  
Ezra: Clear as glass.  
Scott: Good.  
David: Hey, um... even football players need to eat. So can we go to dinner.  
Auggie: Yeah, I want to see what the girls are doing.  
Scott: I don't know, we need to go over this one more time.  
Auggie: Shelby, will be there. And she is a fast eater so if we don't go now you won't be able to see her at all tonight.  
Scott: Okay lets go.  
Auggie: I thought so.  
With that all the boys left.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
All they boys approched the girls cliffhangers at the table. They sat down and started eating.   
  
Auggie: So what are you guys doing for the talent show.  
Shelby: It's none of your bussiness.   
Shelby snapped.  
Auggie: Sorry  
Juliet looked at Auggie.  
Shelby: Jules, don't even think of it. And I mean it.  
Juliet: I'm not going to tell him.  
Shelby: Jules, we all know your the mouth of north, south, east and west.  
Everybody started laughing except for Juliet.  
Juliet: I am not.  
Shelby: (seriously) Juliet, if you do I will go and get diary, cause yes I know where you hide it, and show it to the whole school.  
Juliet: You wouldn't.  
Shelby: Yes, I would.  
Auggie looked at Juliet.  
Shelby: Auggie, don't even try to tempt her. Or I'll go and get all those magizines under Davids' mattress and give them to Peter and tell him they're yours.  
Auggie: You wouldn't.  
Shelby: Try me.  
Auggie: Don't worry. I won't.  
David: How did you know about my magizines?  
Shelby: (smirking) Oh I am so hot. ( trying to keep a strait face) Daisy, is going to totally fall for my gorgous self. I mean who wouldn't I am just to hot.  
Everybody busted laughing. David looked at her wide-eyed.  
David: How did you....  
Shelby: ( cutting him off) How did I know? Lets just say princess got in trouble so she couldn't meet loverboy at the docks so I had to deliver a letter to him. And while I was in there you came in. So I hid in the bathroom. And you just decided to lie about yourself in the mirror.  
Davids' face was red.  
David: Oh I'm gonna...  
Shelby: (cutting him off) I don't think so David. Or I can tell the rest of what you said. And that was a little mor personal.  
David: Okay. Nevermind.  
Shelby: Well bringing back that horrible memory has made my appitite go away. So I'll be going. Enjoy, David. Come on guys lets go.  
With that Shelby, Daisy, and Juliet got up and left.  
Shelby: ( smiling at David) Eat up hot stuff.  
David just turned red.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Shelby: Come on guys we got to get up and practice.  
Daisy: Shelby, it's six o'clock.  
Shelby: I don't care. We got to win this thing.  
Just then Sophie walked.  
Sophie: Hey guys, I just came to wake you up. But it seems like you guys already are. Oh this is the only three colors of material I could find.  
With that Sophie threw the material down on an empty bed and left. Juliet ran up.  
Juliet: Oh cool, I got yellow.  
Daisy: I got purple, it's the closest thing to black.  
Shelby: I guess I get hot pink then. Oh lucky me.  
Juliet: Okay I'll start making the outfits today.  
With that Juliet grabbed the material and laid it on her bed.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
That afternoon. Girl cliffhangers dorm.  
  
Daisy and Shelby walked in to see Juliet smiling.  
  
Shelby: What are you so happy about?  
Juliet: I'm done with our outfits.  
Daisy: So fast.  
Juliet: Yep, here they are.  
Juliet grabbed three outfits from behind her bed.   
Shelby: They look awsome.  
They were all alike except for the colors. They were wide leg pants. With sleeve-less tummy shirts.   
Daisy: Damn, it's look good even though it's purple.  
Shelby: Okay guys we only have two days. We got to start practicing.  
With that they all got up and Shelby started showing them dance steps.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Scott and Auggie sat outside on a bench talking about the girls.  
  
  
Scott: They have been in there for over five hours.  
Auggie: Yeah they even missed dinner.  
Scott: Oh well. We'll talk to them tomarrow.  
Auggie: Yeah.  
With that they both got up and went to there dorms.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The next morning. caffeteria. All the boy cliffhangers are there. The girls are no where to be found. Sophie and Peter walk up.  
  
Peter: Where is the girls at?  
Scott: Don't know we haven't seen them since four yesterday.  
Peter: Should we go get them?  
Sophie: No, lets leave them alone and let them practice for the rest of the day. This is there last day to practice.  
Peter: Alright  
Sophie: I'll run breakfast up to their room.  
With that they both left.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
That evening all of the guys are at the picnic table. The boys hadn't seen the girls at all that day. Sophie brought all their food to their cabin.  
  
Auggie: I guess we're never going to see our girlfriends again.  
David: I don't care if I ever see Shelby again.  
Everybody except for David started laughing. Remembering Shelby telling them about the bathroom incident.  
Ezra: Lets go and see how their doing.  
Scott: Fine with me.  
With that all the guys got up and headed for the girls cabin. They walked right in without knocking. Shelby saw them enter.  
Shelby: Get out!!!!  
She yelled as she came over to them.  
Shelby: Get out, NOW!!!!! And this time I mean it.  
Holding up her fist.  
Ezra: Were going, were going.  
When they got outside Shelby stood in the doorway.  
Shelby: And don't come back.  
With that she slamed the door in their faces.  
Auggie: I won't be going back in there.  
Ezra: Me either. I definatly don't feel like dying today.  
With that all the guys left.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in the girls cabin.  
  
Juliet: I can't belive you did that.  
Shelby: Oh well they shouldn't be in here.  
Daisy: (dryly) Oh how professional.  
Shelby: Okay lets get back to work.  
With that the girls started dancing again.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The next day. The guys are getting ready for the football game. The girls were talking to them. Peter and Sophie walk over with another girl.  
  
Sophie: Guys we have a new cliffhanger, Jen.  
Jen: (dryly) Hi.  
Juliet: Hi, I'm Juliet and this is Auggie.  
David: I'm David.  
Ezra: I'm Ezra.  
Daisy: I'm Daisy.  
Jen looked over to see a blond boy and girl talking. The boy had his hands around the girls waist. Her back was turned to him though he was holding her very close and whispering something in her ear and she laughed.  
Shelby: Oh I'm Shelby and this is Scott.  
Jen looked at the blond boy and saw he was very cute.  
Sophie: Guys the football game is about to start.   
With that the guys ran off. Jen still stared as the blond kid named Scott.  
Daisy: He's taken. He's Shelby boyfriend.  
Daisy whispered in the new girls ear.  
Jen: Well he won't be for long.  
With that she walked off.  
The game was great the boy cliffhangers won forty- eight to seven.  
After the game everybody crowed into the gym where there was a stage. Scott, Auggie, Ezra, and David sat front row center. Jen came by and sat beside Scott.  
  
Jen: Hi.  
Scott: Hey. Your the new cliffhanger right.  
Jen: Yeah, Jen.   
Scott: Cool, I'm Scott.  
Jen: So are you excited about this little show.  
Scott could tell Jen was flirting with him.  
Scott: Yeah. My girlfriends' in it. I can't wait to see her. We're really close.  
Jen: (dryly) Oh, how sweet.  
With that Jen sat slumped in chair and waited for the show began while Scott started talking to Auggie.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Sophie and Peter welcomed the guest. Just then Mrs. Merrick came in with another woman.  
  
Peter: Mrs. Merrick, how are you doing.  
Mrs. Merrick: (still upset about the adoption.) I'm fine this is my friend June Cannel she was Shelbys' old dance teacher.  
Peter: Well nice to meet you. Enjoy the show.  
With that Mrs. Merrick and Mrs. Cannel got a seat.  
Suddnely the lights went black and white light showed on the stage. A group of J.F. Camp girls came out and started acting out a scene from Three Sister. They were really good too. Everybody clapped.  
  
Auggie: Yo Meat, you think they can beat them. They were really good.  
Scott: I don't know. There's no telling with them three.   
  
Just then some music came on in the background. Daisy and Juliet ran on the stage from opposite sides and did a cartwheel. In the middle at the same time so it looked like one person. When they finished they ran to the back part of the stage and turned their back to the audiance with their heads down. Juliet on the left, Daisy on the right. Then the spotlight went to the side of the stage and out ran Shelby doing three frontflips and landing on her feet. Everybody clapped.  
  
Auggie: Damn meat, I didn't know she could do that.  
Scott: Me either.  
  
Shelby ran beside Daisy in background and then at the same time they all walked up to the front where the mics were at. Shelby on the right, Daisy in the middle, and Juliet on the left.  
  
Daisy: (singing) He pushed me 'round now I'm drawin' the line, He lived his life   
Shelby: (singing) Now I'm gonna go live mine I'm sick of wastin' my time  
Juliet: (singing) Well now I've been good for way too long Found my red dress and I'm gonna throw it on.   
Daisy: (singing) Bout to get too far gone   
All together: (singing)Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition Need a little bit more of my twelve ounce nutrition One more helpin' of what I've been havin' I'm takin' my turn on the sin wagon.   
Daisy: (singing) One a misson to make something happen   
Shelby: (singing) Feel like Delilah lookin' for Samson Doin' a little mattress dancin'   
Juliet: (singing) That's right I said mattress dancin'   
All together: (singing)Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition Need a little bit more of what I've been missin' I don't know where I'll be crashin' But I'm arrivin' on a sin wagon   
Daisy: (singing) When it's my turn to march up to glory   
Shelby: (singing) I'm gonna have one hell of a story   
Juliet: (singing) That's if he forgives me   
Daisy: (singing) Oh Lord please forgive me   
All together: (singing) Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition Need a little bit more of that sweet salvation They may take me with my feet draggin' But I'll fly away on a sin wagon   
  
All of sudden there is a big blast of smoke on stage, so you couldn't see nothing. Suddenly everybody started hearing a horse on stage. Finally the smoke goes down and you see a bright red wagon with hay in it. Roger is driving with a horse in red overalls. You see Shelby and Juliet sitting on their knees in the hay. Daisy is standing up.  
Daisy: (singing) I'll fly away on a sin wagon   
With that Roger hits the horse and they all ride off stage. Everybody got up and started clapping. Juliet runs back on stage by doing a cartwheel, then stands to the side. Daisy runs in doing the same thing and stands beside Juliet. Then Shelby runs out and does four front flips in the air and lands on her feet. She then stands beside Daisy and the audiance starts clapping again. Behind Scott, Auggie, David, and Ezra sat some J.F. Camp boys. They got up and started hooting.   
1st boy: Boy they are hott.  
2nd: I'll take the one in the purple outfit. (Daisy)  
3rd: You can have the purple one I'll take the hot one in the yellow. (Juliet)  
4th: You guys can have them. I'll be glad to take the one in the pink. They always say blonds have the most fun. And I'll be glad to show her my sin wagon. (Shelby)  
Scott and Auggie turned around.  
Auggie: ( talking to the third guy) You will not be taking my girlfriend anywhere.  
Scott: (glaring at the fourth boy) And you will not show Shelby anything unless you want my fist up your sin wagon. Got it.  
1st: Whatever.  
With that Scott and Auggie turned around. A man came on stage.  
Man: Well I'm sure it is pretty obvious who is the winner of this contest. Sin Wagon by the cliffhangers.   
With that the girls walked on and accepted three trophies. Peter walked on stage and accepted one huge trophie. And gave a small speech.  
Peter: Well thank you all for coming. As you can tell we have a very talented young gruop here and hopefully we will continue. Thank you all.  
With that everybody walked off stage. The guys waited at the front of the stage when the girls walked out. Shelby ran up to Scott who picked her up and swung her around. When he put her down he looked at Shelby who was smiling.  
  
Shelby: Oh my gosh, can you belive it we won. Oh my gosh I have not felt this way in a long time. Did you see how they clapped at us. Wow, I didn't think that feel that way ever again.   
Scott: Calm down, Shel. You were great.   
Shelby: Thanks.  
Mrs. Merrick and Mrs. Cannel walked up to Shelby.  
Mrs. Cannel: Shelby.  
Shelby turned around from Scott regonizing the voice.  
Shelby: Oh my gosh, Mrs. Cannel.  
Mrs. Cannel: Hi Shelby.  
Shelby: So what did you think.  
Mrs. Cannel: You are still the most beautifullest dancer I've ever seen. You still have that magic, Shelby. Just like when you were a kid.  
Shelby: Really?  
Mrs. Cannel: Yes, I could not take my eyes off you.  
Shelby: Thank you. Oh mom, Mrs. Cannel this is Scott my boyfriend pointing to Scott. Scott this is my mother and my old dance teacher.  
Scott: Hi  
Mrs. Cannel: Hi  
Mrs. Merrick: Hello, Shelby we just came to see you dance and we got to hit the road.  
Shelby: Alright.  
Mrs. Cannel: Bye  
Mrs. Merrick: Bye  
Shelby: Bye  
With that Mrs. Merrick and Mrs. Cannel exited the room.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Mrs. Merrick and Mrs. Cannel got in the car.  
  
Mrs. Merrick: So?  
Mrs. Cannel: She has still got it.  
Mrs. Merrick: So she is good enough.  
Mrs. Cannel: The best.  
Mrs. Merrick: Alright I'll have her ready with in two weeks.  
With that Mrs. Merrick and Mrs. Cannel drove away.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Hope you've enjoyed. I bet can't guess what Mrs. Merrick and Mrs. Cannel have up their sleeves. Well you will just have to wait for chapter 2. I will need at least fourteen reviews before I can post part 2. Well good-bye. 


	14. Hidden Talent Part 2

Notice: I don't own any of the character they all belong to FFC. I only own the newbies.   
P.S. You might want to read S&S lovestories starting with the nightmere for better understanding of this story.  
Also on one of the episodes it says everyone is wearing a mask. Well on this story Shelby reveals her mask. And  
you find a person you never knew exsisted. So on this chapter, Shelby changes dramaticly as she reveals her real  
self and takes off the mask.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
It had been a week since the talent show. The cliffhangers sat at the table with the newbie. Jen was all over Scott which pissed Shelby off.  
  
Shelby: (dryly) So.... litte miss Jen why are you here?  
Jen: Oh I was on drugs and my parents didn't know what else to do so they sent me here.  
Daisy: Why did you get on drugs?  
Jen: Oh well my brother had really hot friend and to get him to notice me I started doing drugs. No reason really just got hooked on them.  
Daisy: Peter, is not going to go with that.  
Jen: Well I thought I'd tell him.... I don't know maybe (starting to smile) I know I'll tell him I was abused by my father and I ran to the streets. No ( smiling harder) I'll tell him I was hooker on the streets. That will blow his mind.  
Shelby got up.  
Shelby: Yeah it will because he won't know why anybody would pay money for you.  
With that she ran off.  
Daisy: You bitch.  
Jen: (clueless of what she had done) What is her problem?  
Daisy: Oh maybe because you just made fun of her past.   
Jen: (sarcasticly) Oopps.  
Daisy: You are nothing but a little whore. Oh Shelby was right about one thing, Peter would wonder why anybody would pay money to be with a person as ugly as you.  
Daisy then got up and ran after Shelby. Scott followed her. Everybody else also got up and left except Jen.  
Jen: Well that went well.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Next day after classes all the cliffhangers are sitting at a picnic table. Peter and Sophie comes out with a huge box. And lays it down on the picnic table.  
  
Peter: Shelby, you have got mail.  
Shelby: What is it.  
Shelby grabs the box and pulls it over toward her.  
Peter: I don't know maybe you should open it.  
Shelby slowly opens the box afraid of what she will find. When she opens it up all she finds is newspaper. She removes the newspaper and pulls out over twelve trophies.  
Juliet: Wow, I don't even have that many.  
Juliet picks up one trophie. And reads it out loud.  
Juliet: The Dance Connection winner for Loistown Shelby Merrick.  
Auggie picks up a trophie and reads it outloud.  
Auggie: The Dance Connection county winner Shelby Merrick.  
Ezra gets intrested and picks up a trophie and reads it outloud.  
Ezra: The Dance Connection state winner Shelby Merrick.  
Juliet: Wow you won a lot of compitions.  
Shelby: Thanks  
Shelby stills has her attention on the box and the stuff inside it. She picks up a stack of newspapers and throws them on the table. Daisy picks one up and starts reading it out loud.  
Daisy: The next worldwide dancer will be coming out of this small town of Loistown. Yes that's right our Shelby Merrick will be the youngest dancer to ever go around the world as a world-wide dancer for the famous dance company The Dance Connection. Shelby has to win one more compition and she will go around the world from Spain to France and many other countries she will also be the youngest dancer to ever do this, since the youngest person was seventeen. The owner of The Dance Connection Sir Charles Jinks says this about young Miss. Merrick. " She is very talented young dancer. You can not take your eyes off her when she is on stage. She will be the next biggest dancer. She is way above technic for her age. And very talented. I have high hopes for Miss. Merrick and more then likly those hopes will be feeled."  
Juliet: Wow did you ever make it.  
David: No, if she did why would she be here.  
Juliet: Oh.  
Shelby: No princess, I did not. Two weeks before the compition I ranaway and my mother did not find me until three weeks after is was over.  
Shelby slowly lifted a letter from the bottom of the box and read a loud.  
Shelby: Shelby,  
I have packed all your trophies and everything else dealing with your dance days because I wanted to recindal your memeories. The national contest is coming back and your teacher wants you to try out again. After seeing you dance at Horizan I saw you still had the passion for it and so did your teacher. We both think you ready for the world-wide compition and we would like to enter you again. Contact me with the answer. Imagine Shelby, Prais, Ireland and many other countries, your dream come true. Don't let it go this time.  
Yours truely,  
mom.  
With that Shelby put back the letter and everything else and got up to leave.  
Sophie: Shelby, what about your package.  
Shelby: Throw it away there isn't nothing in there except for junk.  
Peter: But Shelby these are your memories.  
Shelby: That's right, Peter, memories, and dreams. Dreams that I supposivly threw away so long ago because I wanted to. Don't you get it she still blames me, and anything that happened in the past can go up in flames for all I care.  
After she finished her last sentence Shelby left.  
Scott: So what are we gonna do with this stuff?  
Juliet: We can't throw it away. I mean look how good she was.  
Peter: We'll keep in my office. Till Shelby wants it back.  
With that Peter grabs the box and leaves with Sophie.  
Juliet: Wow she used to be really good.  
Daisy: Yeah, I didn't even know. I can't belive she never told us. I wonder why?  
Scott: Probly, because she didn't want to let us know she had gift that that bastard ruined.  
Daisy: You're probley right.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
It has been four days since Shelby got the letter from her mom. She had called her mom and told her the answer was no. The group sat at a table. When a black car pulled up and a boy about eightteen stepped out. The guy walked up to the table.  
  
Guy: Shelby  
Shelby looked up at him with wide eyes.  
Shelby: Oh my.... John. I can't belive it's you.  
With that Shelby jumped up and hugged John.  
John: I missed you, Shelb.  
Shelby: I missed you too.  
John: Shelb, I'm here because I want you to come and be my dance partner for this years The Dance Connections.  
Shelby: John, I can't. And.... (trying to not cry) and you need to leave.  
With that she walked off. And the boy left.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The next day the girls cabin. Shelby is in the bathroom getting dressed and Juliet is on the bed.   
  
Shelby: Hey Jules, I left my shirt out there will you hand it to me.  
Juliet: Yeah  
Juliet started to get up when John walked in.  
Juliet: You can't be in here.  
John: Where's Shelby?  
Juliet: In the bathroom.... getting dressed.  
With that John walked into the bathroom.  
Shelby looked up and saw John standing there. All she had on was her bra and jeans.  
Shelby: What are you doing in here? Get out!  
John: Not until you listen to me.  
Shelby: Get out!  
Trying to cover up.  
John: Shelby, I've seen you more naked then that.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the cliffhangers were sitting at a picnic table when Jules came up and sat down beside Auggie with a confused look on her face.  
  
Auggie: What's wrong?  
Juliet: Oh.... um all I know is that Shelby was in the bathroom getting dressed and asked me to hand her a shirt. Well I was about to when *John* came in and went into the bathroom where she was *not* fully dressed. Anyway she told him to get out and he said no and that he had seen her *more* naked then that.  
Scott: (turning red) He is going to die.  
With that Scott jumped up from the table.  
David: This is going to be fun to watch.  
With that all the rest of the cliffhangers followed Scott to the girls dorm.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Shelby: Get out, John.  
John: No!!  
The door opened to the bathroom and in walked Scott who closed the door behind him.  
Shelby: Get out, Scott!!  
Scott: Not until he leaves.  
John: Well I'm not leaving.  
Scott: Well then neither am I.  
Shelby: Both of you get the hell out.  
Just then the door opened again. In walked Peter.  
Peter: Okay what is all this commotion about?  
Just then Peter looked and saw Shelby in a bra and jeans.  
Peter: Ohh umm (trying to cover his eyes)  
Shelby: Can't a girl get some privicy.  
Peter: Okay everybody out. Except you ( pointing at Shelby) You get dressed.   
Peter threw a shirt at her and walked out. When he got outside the bathroom he saw all the cliffhangers standing there wondering what was going on.  
Peter: Okay everybody out on the picnic tables. Now!!  
With that everybody left.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Shelby walked toward the picnic tables to see Scott and John glaring at each other.  
  
Shelby: John, what do you want?  
John: I want us back.  
Shelby: Well that isn't going to happen.  
John: Why not Shelby? Don't you remember that night. (yelling) Don't You!!  
Shelby started to cry.  
Shelby: Yes, I remeber that night, John. I remember you hid the closet when he came in there. And I remember when he got on top of me you ran out and kicked his ass. Yes, I remeber, John. I remember the next night I got it worse because of that. Now will you leave, please.  
Shelby started to walk off when John grabbed her.  
Shelby: Let go of me!!  
She yelled as he let go. She turned her back to him.  
John: I still love you, Shelb.  
Crying harder and yelling.  
Shelby: I love you too. Don't you understand that. I love you with every ounce of my body. I love you with every breath I've every taken, ever will take and am taking. Don't you get it I love you, John.   
John: Then why can't we be together?  
Shelby: Because he took my mom and ripped her a part. He took my sister and ripped her a part. He took me and ripped me a part. Hell he even took you and ripped you apart. But the one thing I begged him not to rip apart was us, our love, and he did, he ripped it to shreads. He ripped our dreams, he ripped them all.  
John: We can fix them.  
Shelby: No, we can't. I've tried, John. I've tried so hard. I tried there, I tried on the streets, hell I even tried here. But I couldn't because everytime I tried he ripped them apart again. And I don't have the strenth no more, John. We will never get married on June the eigth, at four thirty p.m.. The exact same day we first danced together. We will never get married in the Spanish Gardens, and live in a condo in Paris with two kids and dance for the rest of our lives. We won't, John, because he just rips it apart again.  
John: But I love you.  
Shelby: Damn it, John don't you get I love you too. Hell I was born to love you. My heart is you, my lungs are you. I was born to be with you. And her ripped it to shreads. And now I can never dance again. Because everytime I do when they clap for me all I see is him. His smile, his horrible eyes. Him. Just like everytime I look at you I see him. I see him.   
John: But Shelby, we were meant to be together.  
Shelby: I know, John, don't you get that. But I can't live seeing his face every funkin' night of my life. Or hearing voice everyday. Because John when I'm with you that's all I think about. Damn it, why can't you just move on so I can.   
John: But...  
Shelby: (cutting him off) John, I've told you everything. And I'm sorry it's not what you want to hear. But it's the truth. So will you leave, please, just leave. Before I say something I don't mean.  
John: I can't.  
Shelby: (trying to just make him leave. she dries her tears and then puts on the tough act) Don' t you get it. Wow you are dumb. This was all a game. Honestly, I hate you. I'm sorry but I have to tell you the truth. It was all a game. I needed you so I could go and win all the compitions. I used you. Okay now you know the truth. The whole time I was laughing at you. Okay there you have the truth now will you leave. I mean I hate you, so just go.  
Not knowing what else to say John walked off to his car and left. Shelby started to cry and ran to her dorm. Everybody just sat there on the picnic table thinking of what they just saw and wondering what to do next.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
That night Peter called group. Shelby came in and looked like death warmed over.  
  
Peter: Okay. How do you feel.  
  
Juliet: Worried. Auggie  
Auggie: Worried. David  
David: I feel like a coward.  
Everybody looked at him.  
David: Because no matter what I went through I'd never be able to go through what Shelby went through today. Ezra.  
Ezra: Same as David. Scott.  
Scott: worried. Daisy  
Daisy: empty. Shelby  
Shelby: Dead  
Peter: Why do you feel that way, Shelby?  
Shelby looked up from the floor.  
Shelby: Because my heart just drove away after I told it that I hated it. Now I have a question for you, Peter. Why am I here? When I have no heart. When the reason I was born is gone. Damn it, Peter answer me. Why am I here when my heart is not beating no more, when I can't breath no more. Why am I not six feet under. Why am I still here on earth?  
Peter:Shelby, you went through the toughest moment of your life. But it isn't the end.  
Shelby: (cutting him off) Don't give me none of that bull shit, Peter. I just gave up the one man I ever loved. The one person I was born to love. Why, Peter? Why can't I just die now. Walt has succeeded he has killed me but I don't know why I am still here on earth. I don't understand why I'm not dead when all I want is to be dead. I just want to go away and never look back. I just want to die.  
Shelby got up and walked off to her dorm.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
That night Shelby couldn't sleep so she went outside to the gazebo. Daisy followed her and sat down beside her. They didn't notice that Scott was behind the gazebo.  
  
Shelby: How can you love somebody, that everytime you look at, you only see the person you hate the most?  
Daisy: I don't know. But I know that you just did the most bravest thing I've ever seen done.  
Shelby: What told the one person, that you were born to love you hated him.  
Daisy: No, you gave up the one person who meant the most to you because you loved him.  
Shelby: I'm not following you.  
Daisy: You knew, you could never make him happy so you broke your own heart to give the kind of love he needed. You gave up your own heart to save somebody elses. And I could never do that because.... because I'm not that strong. Shelby, you are a survivor. You do what you have to to survive. And you had to move on which meant giving up your first love. That is what I call a survivor.  
With that Shelby and Daisy left. Scott got up after they left and walked toward the dorm. Not knowing what to say or do. He only knew the one person he loved the most he didn't know nothing about. Except her mask.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
So you wonder what happens to Shelby and Scott. Well you'll just have to wait. Any advice or anything write to me at lovewriter_13@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Hidden Talent Part 3

Notice: I don't own any of these characters I only own the newbies the rest belong FFC.  
P.S. You might want to read the An S&S lovestories starting with the nightmere.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
Shelby got out of the bed. It was five in the morning. She couldn't go back to sleep because all she saw was Johns' face and then it slowly turned into Walts'. She got up and got dressed and went out to the docks.  
  
Scott heard a door slam to the girls dorm. He got up wondering who it was. He hoped it was Daisy so he could talk to her about Shelby. He didn't know what to do. He got up and got dressed and headed for the docks.  
  
Scott walked up to the docks and saw Shelby. She was crying, and it killed him, because all he could do was watch. He walked over and sat beside Shelby. Shelby looked up to see Scott.  
  
Shelby: Scott, I don't really feel like hearing it from you right now.  
Scott: Shelby, I only have one question.  
Shelby: What is it?  
Scott: I thought you loved *me*. Then he comes and you cry your heart out because you love him. All I want to know is who am I?  
Shelby: I don't know. I love you, Scott. Honestly. But he was my first love. He was the one I was supposed be with. And now I don't know if I'm supposed to be thanking Walt, because now I have you, the most important thing in my, or am I supposed to be crying because I've lost one of the most important things in my life. I feel like my heart has stopped beating, and I feel like I'll never be complete again. But when I'm with you, I feel complete. Why? I don't understand. And plus how can you feel the same way towards two people, who are totally diffrent. I mean John would not be caught playing football, and you would not be caught dancing. So how can I love you both when you two are totally diffrent people. Will you tell me, Scott. Because for the life of me, I need to know. I need to know for my heart, for myself. Can you please just tell me, Scott? Because I feel like that is the only way I can move on, is to find that answer.  
Scott: I don't know the answer, Shel. But I know that, if that would of happened to me with another girl, I wouldn't care how she felt because I would kick that guys' ass. Not because of her, or how she felt, but to show she was mine, like a ruling thing. And all I know is, I couldn't kick Johns' ass. No matter how much I wanted to. Because I knew if I did I'd lose you. And I didn't care if he thought you were single or not. I was just scared that if I did kick his ass, I'd lose you. Like if I won, I'd be losing because I'd lose you. (it's quiet of a few seconds) I know I'm not even making since am I.  
Shelby: No, you are because that's how I feel. Like if I fight my past and even if I win I'll still lose because I'll lose you. But if I fight my future and win I'll lose John. It's has if I can't fight because if I don't fight I won't lose you or John, but if I don't fight then I'll lose myself. So now I have to pick what part of my life I want to fight for. My future or my past. And either way I'm gonna lose somebody.  
Scott: You won't lose me, Shel. I promise.  
Scott got up and left. Leaving Shelby to choose which demon she will fight.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Everybody sat class. They were all worried about Shelby. What were they supposed to do. How could they help her. They didn't know and it scared them. Peter and Sophie walked in and stood at the front of the class.  
  
Peter: Okay guys we have a new assignment for you. It is due in two days. We want you to write a short essay saying what you think life is. Then in two days you will read it to the class and put something that is very valuable to you in a hole in the ground, like buring a bad memory of your life. Remember it's due in two days. Okay class dismissed. Oh and Jen you won't have to do this project since you haven't been here very long.  
Everybody got up and walked out.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Everybody sat at the dinner table. Shelby walked up and sat down at the far side of the table. Everybody looked at her concerned. Shelby just ignored them, she was tired, and didn't feel like fighting. Sophie walked up, with some envolopes.  
  
Sophie: Mail call. Scott you have one from your dad.   
Handing Scott the envolope.  
Sophie: Dasiy. You have one from your dad.  
Handing the envolope also.  
Sophie: And Shelby I'm not sure who this is from it has no return address.  
Shelby took the envolope from Sophie and opened it. Not knowing she was doing it she read it a loud.  
Shelby: Dearest Shelb,  
I know what you said can not be true. But I know that you do not love me no more. I feel as if you have taken my heart. And it does hurt. But Shelb I will move on. Don't worry about me. Just remember I love you and we will always have our dreams. I have placed something in the envolope, to remind you of our dreams. To remind you I will always be here.   
I love you,  
John  
Shelby turned the envolope upside down and a fourteen carret gold ring with two real diamonds in it fell out onto Shelby palm. Shelby slowly started to cry.  
Sophie: What is it, Shelb.  
Shelby: Our dream.  
David: How is a ring a dream?  
Shelby: It was our engagment ring. A few weeks before I ranaway we were in a jewlery store and I saw this ring and I said if I ever get married then I want a ring like this for my engagment ring. The next day John gave it to me. (starting smile through tears) He was sixteen and I was fourteen so we decided the year I turned sixteen we would go and get married in the Spanish Gardens on June eigth at four thirty p.m. The same date and time of the first day we danced together. A few days before I ranaway I gave it back to him and told him to hold on to it because I would be back, I told him to hold on to our dream and not let it go. But I'm the one who let it go. I'm the one.  
Shelby got up and ran to her dorm.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The next day Shelby didn't leave her dorm. She stayed in there and worked on her paper and thought of her life. No one bothered her either they just left her alone.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Everybody stood around a hole in the ground. Today was the day they turned in their projects. Juliet was first.  
  
Juliet: Okay I think life is a book. And you have your good chapters and your bad chapters. But it is the end that matters and the end depends on you. It's up to you at the end, you can make it a happy ending or a sad one. But it's only up to you and your choices.  
Peter: Okay. Now what are you going to throw in the hole.  
Juliet: I'm going to throw away this knife. (holding up a knife) I cut myself with knives. And I'm finished cutting myself. I want my last chapter to be good.  
With that Juliet threw the knife in the hole.  
Auggie: I think life is a fight. Sometimes you fight for the good reasons the ones worth fighting for. And then there are the fights that give you more pain then victory. And last there are the fights that you should just back down from. And life is that sometimes you have to fight for it to move on. Sometimes things are stupid to fight for like fitting in. Then there is the time you let life just run its' course no fights at all.  
Peter: Okay. Now what do you have to throw in the hole.  
Auggie: My gang patch. It wasn't worth fighting for.  
Auggie bent over and threw a patch in the ground.  
Ezra: I think life is like a family. You have to do things to keep it together and then you have to get over things to keep it together. Like I had to get over my parents using me to get on with life and now I have a family. Because I got over it.  
Sophie: So what are you giving up?  
Ezra: The papers to find my real parents.  
Ezra took at some sheets of paper and ripped them once and threw them in the hole.  
David: I think life is like a country. Sometimes you have to fight to get what you need and then when you are finished fighting you get to see what you have made and be proud of it. We had to fight wars for the U.S. to have what it has now, just like life you have to fight wars to get by.  
Sophie: Alright.  
David: I'm letting go of my dads' army patch. Because I'm finished fighting and I have succeed and if I kept this patch it just shows me that I hurt a lot of people and I'll regret it, and I shouldn't regret something I had to do.  
David leaned over the hole and threw an army patch in there.  
Dasiy: I think life is a merry-go-round. You have your ups and downs and you can't control it because if you don't get on the merry-go-round then you don't have a life. So you have to deal with the downs but from every down there will always be an up. And at the end of the ride you have to hope you end up with an up, because you can't always control things in life.  
Peter: Okay. I see where you're coming from.  
Daisy: I'm giving up my goth make-up because that was a down in life. And the only way I can go back up in life is to get over the down and that means getting over the mask.  
Daisy looked at the hole and threw a bag of goth make-up in there.  
Scott: I think life is a football game. You have your tackels and but in the end you get a touchdown and win the game and that is all that is important.  
Peter: Okay. What are you giving up.  
Scott: I'm giving up my very first football because that was another game and I lost it. Now I have to move on to the next game and I hope I win this one.  
Scott grabbed a football from the ground and threw it in the hole. Everybody looked at Shelby.  
Peter: Shelby, it's your turn.  
Shelby: Life is dreams. You have your good dreams and you have your nightmeres. And sometimes the nightmeres ruin your good dreams. But you have to go back to sleep so you can make new dreams. And I'm throwing away a dream that was ruined because of a nightmere.  
Shelby walked up to the hole and took the ring John gave her off her hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and just let go. The ring fell to the bottom, Shelby didnt' cry or anything else. She just turned around and went up to Scott and held his hand.  
Shelby: I'm ready to go back to sleep and have another dream. Except this time I want it to be with you.  
Scott just smiled and hugged her.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The End.  
Don't worry I have another story coming up. Shelbys' mom gives Shelby a unpleasent surprise and Jen makes her move on Scott. But I'll need twelve reviews before I can give you the next story. 


	16. The Music Of My Heart

Notice: I don't own any of these characters except for the newbies they belong to FFC.  
P.S. For better understanding I suggest you read all the An S&S lovestories starting with the nightmere.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
" It looks like rain" Juliet said as she sat at a picnic table with the rest of the cliffhangers except for Jen.  
Shelby: So your a weather woman now. Wow, princess, you really are something else.  
Juliet: I was just making an observation, but of course you only know how to make observations on men right.  
Shelby: Well hey it's a better hobby then throwing up.  
Daisy: Do you two not know how to shut up for one day?  
Juliet: I wasn't the one who started it.  
Shelby: Whatever.  
Shelby went back to writing something in a notebook.  
Scott: Hey can I borrow someones notes from Jeffs' class.  
Shelby: Here  
Shelby tossed him a notebook.  
Scott: Thanks.  
He gave her a quick kiss and went to writting down the notes in his notebook. A few minutes later Jen walked up. And sat down beside Ezra which was right across from Scott.  
Jen: Hey Scott  
Scott: (not looking up) Hey  
Jen: So what were we talking about.  
Daisy: *We* weren't talking about nothing. Shelby, Scott, Juliet, Auggie, Ezra, David and me were talking about that something that is none of your bussiness.  
Jen: (getting upset) Oh so you were talking about goths. You know Daisy I think you look much better with the make-up on. It saves us from looking at your ugly face.  
Daisy: Why you little....  
Shelby: (interupting Daisy) Daisy, ignore her she isn't worth it. Actually she isn't worth nothing.  
Jen: (getting angry) Well hey that's right your worth everything, Shelby. I mean how much did they pay for you two cent.  
Shelby: No hun, that's how much they wouldn't pay for you.  
Jen: You know Shelby, how much did you get paid per job. Just in case I decide to go into it when I get out of here.  
Shelby: Oh don't worry you won't go into it.  
Jen: Why not?  
Shelby: Well you would have to live in dumpsters because belive me no one would pay for your ugly ass.  
Juliet looked over at Scott and saw he was getting very uncomfortable.  
Juliet: So Shelby, have you heard from your mom.  
Shelby: (confused why she just asked that out of thin air) What?  
Juliet looked over at Scott. Shelby looked at Scott and saw he was uncomfortable with what her and Jen were fighting about.  
Juliet: Have you heard from your mom?  
Shelby: No. Not since last week when I told John good-bye.  
Jen:Who? (then she remembered who they were talking about) Oh you mean the guy who went in the bathroom when Shelby wasn't all the way dressed. (starting to laugh)  
Shelby: That wasn't funny.  
Scott had his head up and was looking at the group.  
Daisy: (starting to smile) You know I would of paid money to see Peters' face when he walked in there.  
Shelby: It wasn't funny  
Juliet: Maybe because you were the one who wasn't fully dressed. But I can just imagine Peter turning red.  
Shelby: Well you know what, princess, if you can figure out how to turn back time I'll trade places with you and you can be in a bathroom with two guys who will not leave and a counsler.  
Scott: Well it was sort of funny. Peter trying to cover his eyes and trying to get us out at the same time.  
Shelby: How about we get on another subject.  
Auggie: No, this is to much fun.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
A car pulled up to Horizan. Peter walked up to the car and Mrs. Merrick got out of the car.  
  
Peter: Hi Mrs. Merrick are you here to vist Shelby?  
Mrs. Merrick: No, I'm here to take her home.  
Peter: For vacation.  
Mrs. Merrick: No, I'm here to take her home for good. The Dance Connection Competion is coming up and Shelby can win, and I'm taking her out her to compete.  
Peter: Mrs. Merrick, I don't think Shelby is ready to....  
Mrs. Merrick: (cutting off Peter) I don't want to hearit. She is going to compete and that is final. There she is I'll go get her.  
Mrs. Merrick headed toward the picnic table where Shelby and the cliffhangers were laughing with Peter behind her.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Shelby: (laughing) It was embarressing, not funny.  
Auggie: (laughing also) Well you're the one laughing.  
Mrs. Merrick walked up to the table.  
Mrs. Merrick: Shelby.  
Everybody looked up to see Mrs. Merrick and Peter behind her.  
Shelby: (looking up to see her mother) Mom, what are you doing here?  
Mrs. Merrick: Shelby go pack your stuff.  
Shelby; (confused) Why?Am I going home for the weekend.  
Mrs. Merrick: No, your going home till you turn eightteen.  
Shelby: What? Why?  
Mrs. Merrick: Because you are going to go and compete in The Dance Connection competion.  
Shelby: I can't.  
Mrs. Merrick: Why not?  
Shelby: (looking at the ground) Because everytime I do I see Walts' face.  
Mrs. Merrick: Well what is the diffrence from Horizan and the competion?  
Shelby: I had my father here.  
Mrs. Merrick: What are you talking about Shelby? You haven't seen your father for monthes.  
Shelby: As far as I'm concerned Peter is my father.  
Mrs. Merrick: Well you'll have to get over it because you're going to that competion.  
Shelby: You can take me but you can't make me dance.  
Mrs. Merrick: I hate to do this Shelby, but if you don't dance and I mean your best then, then I'll take Jess out of here.  
Shelby got up from the bench.  
Shelby: You can't do that. She needs to be here.  
Mrs. Merrick: Hey it's up to you. You can go and dance your best and Jess can stay here or I can just take you both home. It's your call.  
Shelby: (trying not to cry) I'll go pack.  
Shelby walked off to her dorm. Everybody starred at her mom.  
Peter: Mrs. Merrick do you think that was neccessary?  
Mrs. Merrick: I'm doing what is best for my daughter.  
Peter: Not to be rude but you're forcing Shelby to choose between her mental health and her sisters'. Plus making her do something she doesn't want to do, I don't think that is doing the best for her.  
Mrs. Merrick: Well that is your opinion.  
A few minutes later Shelby came out with all her stuff. Juliet got up and hugged Shelby.  
Juliet: Bye  
Shelby: Bye  
Auggie, Ezra, and David got up and hugged Shelby.  
David: Later  
Shelby: Bye  
Ezra: Bye Jillian.  
Shelby; (smiled a half smile) Bye William Shakespere Jr.  
Auggie: Bye, don't forget be careful I can't lose my only homegirl.  
Shelby: Bye and don't forget your my homeboy.  
Scott stood up and walked over to Shelby.  
Shelby: Bye  
Scott: Bye, I love you.  
Shelby: I love you too.  
Scott kissed her and walked away. Daisy walked up to her.  
Daisy: Shelby, you don't have to pretend you don't want to cry because it's me. Remeber the queen of masks. Remember don't build another wall because you *can't * block me out.  
Shelby: (tears starting to come from her face) As long as you don't put on a mask, I won't build a wall.  
Daisy: Deal  
Shelby hugged Daisy.  
Shelby: I'm going to miss you.  
Daisy: Well I'll start reading the newspapers, looking for you.  
Mrs. Merrick: Shelby, come on we need to leave.  
Shelby: Bye  
Daisy: Bye  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
Hope you liked it. Don't worry this is not the end but I'll need fourteen reviews to post number two. Shelby returns to find her bobby jo gone after another jillian.  



	17. The Music Of My Heart Part 2

Notice: I don't own any of these characters except for the newbies.  
P.S. For better understanding I would suggest you read all the An S&S lovestories starting with the nightmere.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
" Here is todays paper." Peter walked up to the cliffhangers who sat in the lunchroom eating. Shelby had been gone for three monthes now. Everybody missed her but read about her in the newspaper a lot. Daisy and Shelby wrote each other everyday. Unfortunatly Jen and finally gotten Scott to go out with her. Everybody was mad at him for dating Jen and dumping Shelby like that but Daisy hated him for it.   
Daisy: Let me see it.  
Daisy snatched the paper out of Peters' hand and searched through a couple of pages until she found an article and read it outloud.  
Daisy: The Miss. Shelby Merrick has made it she is now the youngest dancer to ever dance for the U.S. Dance Connection. Now that her contract is up with the Dance Connection she will be competing against the best dancers in the world for the International Dance Connection dancer. If she wins she will be bound by contract to work for the International Dance Connection until she turns twenty- one. Miss. Merrick will be competing in this competion this Thursday. We all wish her luck and good fortune.  
Juliet: Is that all?  
Daisy: Yup, look here is here picture.  
Daisy laid down the paper on the table so everyone could see the picture.  
Scott: She has gotton *really* skinny.  
Daisy: What would you care, you're the one who dumped her.  
Scott: Daisy, do we have to go through this again?  
Juliet: Not to be rude, Daisy, but Shelby looks like she has lost *a lot* of weight.  
Daisy: (trying to change the subject) The contest is tomarrow, Peter, will we be able to see it live on tv.  
Peter: I don't think so. If they record it to show on tv they won't show it for a few days.  
Daisy: Oh well hey, at least we got to see her picture.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Tomarrow night. Louge the cliffhangers are having group. They are sitting in this order. Peter, Sophie, David, Daisy, Ezra, Auggie, Juliet, Scott, and Jen.  
  
Peter: How do you feel?  
David: confused. Daisy  
Daisy: curious. Ezra  
Ezra: calm. Auggie  
Auggie: happy. Juliet  
Juliet: excited. Scott  
Scott: sleepy. Jen  
Jen: bored.  
Jen handed the stick back to Peter just as the door to the louge opened. Everybody looked at the door as Shelby walk in with her bags followed by her mother who looked angry. Peter and Sophie got up and walked over to Shelby and Mrs. Merrick.  
Peter: Hi how'd the competion go?  
Mrs. Merrick: It didn't. Little Miss Shelby here decided to blow the competion. And she is very lucky that I'm not taking Jess out of here.  
Sophie: What do you mean blew the competion?  
Mrs. Merrick: She blew it. She decided partying was more important.  
Mrs. Merrick handed Peter a stack of papers.  
Peter: What's this?  
Mrs. Merrick: You can have her.  
Peter: Excuse me?  
Mrs. Merrick: You can have her, Peter. You can adopt her, throw her in the woods. I do not care no more.  
Peter: (confused)Mrs. Merrick, what are you talking about?  
Mrs. Merrick: I am telling you can have her. I don't want her at all no more. But I am not giving you one penny, she has everything with her that she owns. If you want her so bad, Peter, you can have her. And if you don't want her well then she can go back to the streets for all I care.  
Peter: Mrs. Merrick, I'll gladly take Shelby but are you sure about this.  
Mrs. Merrick: As far as I'm concerned my daughter died two years ago on the streets. And a mistake came her place. I have to go. Tell Jess I said I love her. Good-bye Peter.  
Mrs. Merrick walked out and got in her car and drove off. Everybody turned to Shelby was still standing her head down. Sophie came over and tryed to hug her and Shelby pushed her away.  
Shelby: Don't touch me.  
Peter: Shelby....  
Shelby: (cutting Peter off) No, just leave me alone.  
Shelby walked over to where Daisy was standing and embraced her into a hug.  
Daisy: Are you okay?  
Shelby: Yes  
Daisy: Shelby, don't build a wall. Now are you okay?  
Shelby began to cry.  
Shelby: No.  
Daisy just held Shelby as she cried. About twenty minutes later Shelby had stopped crying. Peter and Sophie and the cliffhangers walked up to her.  
Peter: What happened, Shelby?  
Shelby: I blew the competion.  
Peter: How?  
Shelby: I honestly didn't mean too.  
Peter: How, Shelby?  
Shelby: Last night after rehearsal John said he'd give me a lift. So I said okay. Well we were about to leave when one of the other dancers came up and told us that all the dancers were having a get together. And he did say get together. Well I called my mother and asked if I could go. She said yes. When we got there it was much more then a get together it was party. Well I told John I didn't want to stay but he said just for a little and I said okay but just for an hour. Well I was talking to this guy dancer who was about twenty and he was telling me about some dance technics he had learned in France. Anyway to make a long story short I asked him if he would get me something to drink like water. Well he gave me a glass of something that was clear. Well I drank it and it didn't taste right so I asked him what it was and he said it was mixture of drinks that most dancers drink to make them stronger. He told me John drank it all the time and I trust John so I drank a few more glasses. Well the next thing I remember is John taking me into my moms' hotel room. And I was drunk he said that drink I was drinking in the glass was Jack Daniels. Hell Peter, how am I supposed to know what Jack Daniels taste like I've never drank it. Well I was a little to drunk to dance and so here I am. The mistake.  
Peter: Don't blame yourself, Shelby. It's not your fault.   
Shelby: Yeah right. Listen Peter, I'm really tired can I just go to bed.  
Peter: Yeah of course.  
Shelby got up with Daisy and Juliet following her and grabbed her bags and went to the dorms.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Shelby woke up the next morning to see Juliet and Daisy had already left for breakfast. She got up and got dressed and headed for the caffeteria. When she got in there she didn't get anything to eat she just went to the table where all the cliffhangers sat. She went and sat down between Daisy and Auggie.  
  
Auggie: Hey homegirl, nice to see you back.  
Shelby: Thanks.  
Auggie: Are you gonna eat?  
Shelby: No, I'm not hungry.  
Juliet: Shelby, you look like you lost a lot of weight are you sure you're not hungry.  
Shelby: I said I'm fine.  
Shelby looked over and saw Scott who was sitting beside Jen. Scott looked over at Shelby and he just gave her a longing look. Jen looked and saw that Shelby and Scott were looking at each other and leaned over and kissed Scott. Shelby was heartbroken she just turned away. Daisy turned her head to Scott and glared at him. Just then Peter walked up.  
Peter: Morning guys.  
Shelby: Peter, I know my mom isn't going to pay any money so if I need to leave....  
Peter: (cutting her off) No don't even think about leaving. If it is okay with you me and Sophie will go down to the court house today and you will be Miss. Shelby Scarbrow.  
Shelby:(confused) But I thought she wouldn't sign the papers.  
Peter gave her a stack of papers.  
Peter: Here they are she handed them to me last night.  
Shelby: So you're going to adopt me. Even though I ruined the competion.  
Peter: You didn't mean too. And it's not your fault.  
Shelby: (getting excited) So you and Sophie are going to adopt me.  
Peter: For better or for worse.  
Shelby jumped up and hugged Peter.  
Peter: Well me and Sophie will leave right now. And you guys will get to class.   
Peter hugged Shelby one last time and left. The rest of the cliffhangers got up and left also. Shelby was just about to the the caffeteria when Scott grabbed her arm.  
Scott: Can we talk?  
Shelby: I don't really know. I'm pretty busy, to talk to my ex.  
Scott: Please.  
Shelby: Alright.  
Scott and Shelby left the caffeteria and went into the girls dorm.  
Shelby: What do you want Scott?  
Scott: I'm sorry about this morning, with Jen.  
Shelby: I really don't care. Remember you dumped me for her.  
Scott: Shelby, it wasn't like that.  
Shelby: Well what is it like Scott? All I know is that two weeks ago you called me and said it was over. I come back to Horizan and look who you're dating wonderful Jen. So that can give me only one conclusion you dumped me for her.   
Scott: Shelby, the minute you left Jen was all over me. And I said no until two weeks ago when I saw you and John dancing.  
Shelby: (cutting him off) So you broke up with me because I had no choice but to dance with John or my sister would leave Horizan.  
Scott: Just listen. I saw you two and it killed me. And went out to the docks and Jen was there. And she comforted me. And then I just.... I couldn't say no to her no more.  
Shelby: Well I hope you enjoy your life with her. Because it will probley be a hell of a lot better. At least that is what you think.  
Shelby headed for the door.  
Scott: Shelby, please don't walk away.  
Shelby turned around to face Scott.  
Shelby: Good-bye, Scott.  
Shelby turned around and walked out leaving Scott by himself.  
Scott: But I love you. Why am I so stupid. What am I suppose to do. If I dump I hurt her but if I don't I hurt the one I love. Why?  
All of a sudden tears ran down Scotts' face. He didn't know what to do. He was scared Shelby would leave again and if he broke-up with Jen and went back to Sehlby and she left again he would have nobody. But if he didn't break up with her he'd be hurting the one person he loved most in the world.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Thought I'd leave you there. But before you start yelling at me don't forget I'm a big S&S fan. On the next story. A famous singer comes to Horizan and as hots for Shelby. Will she say yes and if she does how will Scott deal with it. I will need at least sixteen reviews before I can post the next story. 


	18. The Music Of My Heart Part 3

Notice: I don't own any of the characters except for the newbies they belong to FFC.  
P.S. For better understanding I suggest you read all of the An S&S lovestories starting with the nightmere.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
Scott looked up from his book as he saw Shelby come in to the classroom.   
Scott: (thinking) She looks beautiful.  
Scott thought to himself. Shelby was wearing a faded pink sweater, with a pair of flair blue jeans. Her hair was down and she looked like she did every day but Scott still thought she looked beautiful. Shelby walked in and sat where she had always sat. In front of Scott, behind Auggie and across from Daisy. Shelby sat down and didn't even glance at Scott. She looked over at Daisy and started talking. Scott had to say something to her.  
Scott: Hi  
Shelby looked away from Daisy.  
Shelby: (smiling an weird smile) Hey.  
Daisy: (seeing Shelby didn't know what to say, pretending to be excited) Why don't we all just say hey to each other.  
Shelby looked over at Daisy and smiled. Auggie started to smile and so did Juliet and Ezra. They all started to laugh.  
Shelby: Why are we laughing?  
Auggie: I'm laughing at the way Daisy said that.  
Ezra: Me too.  
They all started to laugh again when they heard a fake cough. Shelby looked up to see Jen standing in front of her.  
Jen: You're sitting in my seat.  
Shelby: No, this is my seat.  
Jen: No, I sit in front of Scott. (tring to brag to Shelby) Since *I'm* his girlfriend.  
Daisy: ( getting really tired of Jen braging to Shelby about her and Scott) No, that is *Shelbys'* seat, she has sat there since she moved her you've sat there for two weeks.  
Jen looked at Scott and gave him puppy dog eyes. Scott was starting to get annoyed with Jen.   
Scott: Jen, why don't you just sit behind Ezra, and I'll move back a seat. Okay.  
Jen: Alright Scottie, if you insist.  
Jen started to turn around when Shelby busted out laughing. Everybody turned and looked at her not knowing why she was laughing.  
Jen: (in a annoyed voice) What is so funny?  
Shelby: (between laughs) Nothing.  
Jen turned around and head toward the empty desk and Scott leaned close to Shelby.  
Scott: (confused) What are you laughing about?  
Shelby: I know I shouldn't be laughing about it, but I can't help it. Do you remember the first time Elaine and your dad came to Horizan to vist you. We were going out and you didn't want to have to deal with them by yourself so you brought me with you.  
Scott: Yeah  
Shelby: Well remember Elaine didn't know where to sit. Then you finally told her just to go sit over there and she said and I quote Alright Scottie, if you insist. And I can't belive you are going out with a girl who says the same things Elaine does.  
Daisy started to laugh too.  
Daisy: That's like Shelby going out with a guy who acts just like Walt. What a pair.  
Jen glared at Shelby.  
Jen: I'm *nothing* like Elaine. If anyone is, it's you Shelby because your a *skank* and a *whore* too. The only diffrence is she only slept with one guy for his money, you slept with tons.  
Shelby just stared at Jen.  
Shelby: You little bitch.  
Jen: Oh *shut-up.* I swear.... you know if you dated a guy just like Walt it wouldn't be funny it would weird.  
Shelby: (confused) Okay, whatever.  
Jen: It's just everybody has always said opposites attract and you and Walt are two of a kind.   
Shelby stared at Jen in disbelief. Daisy glared at Jen.  
Jen: No, I'm wrong you and Walt are not two of a kind because honestly he is so much better then you.   
Daisy: And where do you come up with that.  
Jen: Easy. He has guts, brains, talent, and as far as I can tell he wouldn't sell his self for a few bucks. See he isn't dirty like you, Shelby. Because you are nothing but dirt, mud and trash all put together. And that's what you will always be.  
Shelby just stared tring to figure out what to say. Then she heard a voice inside of her giving her a plan.   
Shelby: (whispering) You're right.  
Daisy: (not being able to understand Shelby) What, Shelby?  
Shelby: (looking at Daisy and speaking louder) She's right. I'm no better then he is. I'm nothing trash and more.  
Auggie: Yo Shelb, don't listen to her.  
Auggie looked above Shelby at Scott. And gave Scott a look that said shut your girlfriend up.  
Shelby: No Auggie, she's right. I just didn't want to listen. I'm nothing. I might as well be in jail like he is. I'm nothing but dirt.  
Jen: (tring to make Shelby feel worse) Well hey, we can't all be perfect.  
Scott: (getting really pissed with Jen) Shut the hell up.  
Jen: (confused) Scotty, what's wrong? I was just putting the bitch in her place.  
Scott: No Jen, your the bitch.  
Jen: Scotty!!  
Scott: My name is Scott. Got it!!  
By now everybody was starring. Shelby was starring at Scott. She slowly started to smirk.  
Shelby: It's about time, Scott. My gosh I was wondering how long you were gonna go for that little sweet act.  
Jen: (getting angry) You were just acting. You little whore.  
Shelby turned to Jen.  
Shelby: (in her little sweet voice) I think this goes under the catagory takes one to know one.  
Jen: (getting more mad by the second) You little twit!! You are going to regret this.  
Right before Shelby could say anything Sophie walked inside.  
Sophie: Sorry I'm late guys. Okay your assinment is due tomarrow. This is the assinment. Shelby, when you were gone we started an assignment dealing with all the cliffhangers. Every week we would pick a person in the group and the group would have to write and poem or song about what they thought about that person, and read it in front of the class. We have done everybody except you. So guys tomarrow your song or poem will have to be something about Shelby. Dealing with her past, present, future or something about her. And Shelby you will have to write a song or poem explaining why you what you did in the past.  
Shelby: So why did I go on the streets , is what it has to be about.  
Sophie: Pretty much. Okay class you have your assignment. So now everybody go to your dorms and work on them.   
Everybody got up and left class.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Boy cliffhangers dorm that night.  
  
Auggie: So Scott, what are you going to write about Shelby.  
Scott: I don't know. But I do know she is the one I love and Jen was just rebound.  
Ezra: Really  
Scott: Yeah.  
Auggie: That's cool, Meat. So how are you going to tell her.  
Scott: With the assignment.   
Ezra: Cool  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Everybody sat in the class. Jen was in the back sulking. Sophie walked in right as the bell rang.  
  
Sophie: Okay guys, we better get started with our assignments. Who wants to go first.  
Juliet: Me!!  
Juliet smiled as she got up in front of the class.  
Juliet: My poem or song whatever you want to call it is about Shelby right now. It's called A Great Disguise.  
  
People talking, think she's all right  
Think she's doing fine  
Goin' through the motions of her life  
Go to work now every mornin'  
Yeah you play the part  
And hide away the contents of your solemn heart  
But when the sun goes down  
And the moon is high  
You can't control the flood of all these tears inside  
And if they only knew  
They'd be so surprised  
You're just a good pretender in a great disguise  
Keep 'em guessin', keep 'em laughin'  
Build that wall up high  
As long as they don't see the other side  
They've really done it  
Done a number, a number on your soul  
But you'll be damned if I'll ever let you know  
But when the sun goes down  
And the moon is high  
There's no way to hide the truth from yourself  
Yeah, you wear it well  
Though it ain't your size  
Your just a good pretender in a great disguise  
You're not one to show emotion  
Like some fools you see  
You won't wear my heart out on my sleeve  
You don't miss him  
Not for a moment  
You're gonna be okay  
Words of wisdom spoken  
By the light of day  
But when the sun goes down  
And the moon is high  
Your memory pulls you under like a strong riptide  
You're still scared of him  
It's all smoke and lights  
You're just a good pretender in a great disguise  
You're just a good pretender in a great disguise   
  
  
Sophie: Very good.  
Juliet: Thanks.  
Juliet went and sat down.  
Sophie: Okay Ezra, you're next.  
Ezra got up and went to the front.  
Ezra: Okay my song or poem is well about Shelby now. Sort of a love song about her and *someone* but it could also be about Shelby and her mom and dad . It's called Maybe He'll Notice Her Now.  
  
She wrote, "I feel just like that painting collecting dust on the wall   
And every day you walk right by me and don't know I'm there at all   
And I can't think of one single reason why I should be hanging around"   
She signed it, "I hope that you'll miss me", and she drove herself out of town  
Maybe he'll notice her now, maybe he'll open his eyes   
Sometimes it takes somebody leaving for a man to realize  
Maybe he'll tell her she's the only thing that he can't live without   
Now that she's gone maybe he'll notice her now   
When he came home late that evening, he called her name down the hall   
He saw the outline of the painting that used to hang there on the wall   
And in its place on the nail was a letter, he read it out loud to himself   
And the loneliness began to take over and for once he knew just how she felt   
Maybe he'll notice her now, maybe he'll open his eyes   
Sometimes it takes somebody leaving for a man to realize  
Maybe he'll tell her she's the only thing that he can't live without   
Now that she's gone maybe he'll notice her now.  
  
Sophie: That was very good. Auggie you're next.  
Auggie got up as Ezra sat down.  
Auggie: Mine is about Shelby puts up with everything. And ignores it. So mine is called She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart.  
  
  
Everywhere she goes, They're in her memory  
Every man she knows, he wants to have her and she says no  
She ought to be scared of men after what they've done to her  
they're hittin' on her, they're hurting her, every night and every day they try to get to her  
but I know they can't  
Because she never lets it go to her heart  
She never lets it go that far  
When they start talking she starts walking   
She can turn every head But she never lets it go to her heart  
She walks into the room and she sees them.  
But they don't realize they will never hurt her   
Because she never lets it go to her heart  
  
Sophie: That was very good and if you ask me true. David you're next.  
Auggie went and sat down. David slowly walked up to the front of the class.  
  
David: I know I'm always messing with Shelby. But to me she is an independent women. She does what she has to do to survive and doesn't let no one hold her back. So my song or whatever is called Independent Women.  
  
Question: Tell me what you think about her  
She buys her own diamonds and buys her own rings.  
Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control her boy you get dismissed   
Pay her own fun, oh and she pays her own bills  
Always 50/50 in relationships   
The shoes on her feet   
she bought it  
The clothes she's wearing   
she bought it   
The rock she's rockin'   
she bought it  
'Cause she depends on herself  
If she wanted the watch you're wearin'   
She'll buy it  
She depends on herself   
Tell me how you feel about this   
She worked hard and sacrificed to get what She gets  
She is a independent woman  
  
  
Sophie: (smiling) Well that is definatly Shelby. Good Job David.   
Sophie hesitated for a few minutes.   
Sophie: Jen your turn  
Jen got up and went to the front of the room.  
Jen: This is just sort of a message that I'm giving to Shelby. Easy Come, Easy Go  
  
  
I've had enough of her, He's had enough of you too.   
You might as well go on and set him free, he's already turned you loose.   
No fault, no blame, nobody done no wrong-   
That's just the way it sometimes goes.   
Sometimes two people just don't get along, it's time to hit the road.   
Goodbye, farewell, so long, vaya condios.   
Good luck, wish you well, take it slow.   
Easy come girl, easy go.   
You two tried to work it out a hundred times, ninety- nine it didn't work.   
I think it's best you put it all behind before you wind up getting hurt.   
No hard feelings darling, no regrets,   
No tears and no broken hearts.   
Call it quits, calling off all bets, it just wasn't in the cards.   
He choose me not you  
Easy come girl, easy go.   
Vaya condios, good luck,   
Easy come, easy go.   
  
Sophie: Okay that was very intresting. Daisy your next.  
Jen smirked at Shelby and Daisy got up and went to the front of the room.  
Daisy: Okay mine is about Shelby in general. It's called Wild One  
  
They said change your clothes She said no I won't   
They said comb your hair She said some kids don't  
And her parents dreams went up in smoke   
They said you can't leave She said yes I will  
They said don't see him She said his name is Bill  
She's on a roll and it's all uphill  
She's a wild one With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child In a state of grace  
She's a wild one Runnin' free  
She loves Rock and Roll They said it's Satan's tongue   
She thinks they're too old They think she's too young  
And the battle lines are clearly drawn  
She's a wild one With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child In a state of grace  
She's a wild one Runnin' free  
She has future plans and dreams at night   
When they tell her life is hard she says that's alright  
She's a wild one With an angel's face   
She's a woman-child In a state of grace   
She's a wild one Runnin' free  
  
  
Sophie: (smiling) I think you know Shelby like a book, Daisy. Good job. Scott you're up next.  
Scott got up as Daisy sat down.  
Scott: Mine is a message to Shelby from me.   
  
Look into my eyes, you will see What you mean to me.   
Search your heart, search your soul   
And when you find me there, you'll search no more.   
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.   
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.   
You know it's true   
Everything I do I do it for you.   
Look into my heart, you will find There's nothin' there to hide.   
So take me as I am, take my life.   
I would give it all, I would sacrifice.  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for.   
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.   
You know it's true   
Everything I do I do it for you.   
There's no love like your love   
And no other could give more love.  
There's nowhere unless you're there   
All the time, all the way.   
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.  
I would fight for you,  
I'd lie for you,  
Walk the wire for you,  
yeah, I'd die for you.  
You know it's true   
Everything I do I do it for you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie: Scott you can sit down now. Shelby you're up.  
Shelby wiped away some tears that were in her eyes. And walked up in front of the class. Jen was glaring at her.  
Shelby: I had to write a song or poem about my past, explain why I did what I did on the streets. Well here it is.  
  
Black eyes, I don't need 'em  
Blue tears, gimme freedom  
I was positively never goin' back  
I won't live where things are so out of whack  
No more rollin' with the punches  
No more usin' or abusin'  
Black eyes--I don't need 'em  
Blue tears--gimme freedom  
Black eyes--they were all behind me now  
Blue tears'll would never find me   
I thought I'd definitely found my self-esteem  
Finally--I'd forever free to dream  
No more cryin' in the corner  
No excuses--no more bruises   
It's all behind me, they'll never find me now  
Thought I'd found my self-esteem and would be forever free to dream  
I'd rather die standing  
Than live on my knees, begging please no more please.  
  
Shelby could feel tears in her eyes as she said the last sentence. Scott looked at her and formed his lips to say I love you. Just as Jen was about to say something the bell rang and Shelby. Scott ran after her.  
Scott: Shelby, wait.  
Shelby: What?  
Scott: That took a lot of guts.  
Shelby: Yeah, what ever.  
Scott: Shelby, I... I love you and Jen was just a distraction. She was the rebound girl. I want to be with you.  
Shelby: Really  
Scott: Really. You are the music of my heart.  
Scott leaned closer and kissed Shelby as she did the same thing. They were back together and still in love.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The End  
Hope you liked it. Sorry I didn't where I could put the singer so I decided just to not add him. Anyways don't forget to Review. And please help me. I can't think of anything bad that could happen to Scott. So email me you ideas at lovewriter_13@hotmail.com  
Thanks  
bye   
To Come:   
A person from Shelbys' past on streets comes to Horizan. And has plans of his owns. 


	19. Hero

Notice: I do not own any of these charaters except for the newbies. They all belong to FFC. I also don't own the song.  
P.S. For better understanding I suggest you read all of the An S&S lovestories starting with the nightmere.  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
  
  
Daisy and Juliet are sitting on a bed. Daisy is reading her tarot cards and Shelby is walking out of the bathroom.  
  
Daisy: Shelb, you want your tarot cards read?  
Shelby: NO!! Get those things away from me.  
Juliet: (confused) Why what's wrong.   
Shelby: The last time Daisy read my tarot cards I left. And I already know what will be on them. Bad Luck. That's is all I have.  
Daisy: Well if you already know what is going to be on them then why not just let me go ahead and read them.  
Shelby: I said no. Why don't you go ask Jen.  
Daisy: Can't.  
Shelby: Why not? I'm sure you two will get a long okay. You both are very stubborn.  
Daisy: Haha. I can't because Peter moved Jen to the ridgerunners this afternoon.  
  
Shelby eyes started to light up. At the idea of getting rid of Jen.  
  
Shelby: Daze, are you for real? Or are you just messing with me.  
Daisy: I am for real.   
Shelby: Yes!!   
  
Shelby started to smile a one hundread watt smile. Daisy and Juliet started to laugh at their friends facial expression.  
  
Daisy: See your on a lucky streek. So let me read your cards.  
  
Shelby's face turned back to a stern face as she stared at her friend strait in the eyes.  
  
Shelby: No. Read my lips n... o.... no.  
Daisy: Come on. Please.  
Shelby: No.  
  
Juliet started to smile as she got an idea. She looked over a Shelby.  
  
Juliet: I know why she keeps saying no, Daisy.  
  
Shelby turned around and looked at her.  
  
Shelby: I can't wait for this.  
Juliet: You're scared.  
Shelby: Oh please. I'm not scared of anything.  
Juliet: Then why won't you let her read your cards.  
Shelby: Just cause.  
Juliet: Just cause your scared.  
Shelby: I'm not scared.  
Juliet: Prove it.  
Shelby: Fine. Daisy read my cards.  
  
Juliet got up with a smile and Shelby sat on the bed where Juliet was sitting. Daisy shuffeled the cards and laid them down. And started to read them.  
  
Shelby: What do they say?  
Daisy: They say someone from your past is coming into your future.  
Shelby: So what does that mean? That someone I know from the past I'm going to see soon.  
Daisy: Pretty much.  
Shelby: ( a little disappointed) That's all. That's probly my mom coming up to see Jess. You know now that I'm not her daughter legally or emotionally anymore.  
  
Shelby roled her eyes and smiled. She got off the bed just as Sophie came in.  
  
Sophie: Lights out guys.  
Daisy: Okay.  
  
Daisy started picking up the cards and put them up.  
  
Sophie: Telling the future again, Daisy.  
Daisy: You know me to well.  
  
Shelby, Juliet and Daisy all got in their beds.   
  
Sophie: Night guys.   
Juliet: Good-night, Sophie.  
Daisy: Sleep tight.   
Shelby: And don't forget, don't let the bed bugs bite.  
Sophie: (laughing a little at Shelby's last comment) Night guys.  
  
Sophie turned out the lights and left. After Daisy was sure Sophie was gone she turned around to Shelby's bed.  
  
Daisy: Are you going to meet Scott tonight?  
Shelby: No. I'm a little tired.  
Daisy: That didn't stop you before.  
Shelby: Oh well, it is now. Why do you want to know?  
Daisy: You just seem strange these last few days. I mean you and Scott have been back together for almost a month now and you're eating again, thank goodness, but you've just seemed weird these last few days. I was just wondering if you and Scott had got in a fight.  
Shelby: No we're not fighting. But I have been having a strange feeling lately. I don't know why though. Oh well I'm going to bed. Night, Daze.  
Daisy: Night, Shelb,  
  
Daisy turned back around and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
  
  
Shelby looked around at all her friends at the picnic table doing their homework. She was sitting beside Scott and Daisy. Strait across from her was Auggie who was sitting beside Juliet and she sat beside David. Ezra sat on the other side of Auggie. It was pretty warm afternoon and they had all taken off their jackets. They had sat there she knew for at least and hour doing homework. She squeezed out from between Scott and Daisy. She stretched her hands above her head showing her tanned stomach. All the guys looked up and stared.  
  
Ezra: Wow.   
David: Have you been sun bathing without me, Shelby. Because I'll be glad to join if you will be wearing a two piece.  
  
Shelby looked down and saw that her stomach was showing. She quickly pulled down her shirt.  
  
Shelby: Shut-up, David.  
Scott: Yeah you better shut-up, David. Unless you want a black eye.  
David: Sorry. But hey Shelby, if you ever want a real man I'm here.  
Shelby: (smirking) Remember David, you said I was lesibien.  
David: Shit. I knew that comment was going to come back on me one day.  
  
They all started to laugh. Shelby leaned over her books and grabbed a bottle of water. She turned her back to the group and started to drink the water as she stared at the soccor game being played. A few seconds Peter came up with an older man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties.   
  
Peter: Guys this is Jake Johnson. He is doing some bussiness with me. And he will be staying here for a while. Unfortuneatly there is no room in the counsler cabin so he'll have to sleep in your cabin guys.  
Scott: Cool.  
Peter: Jake, this is Daisy, Scott, Ezra, Juliet, Auggie and David.  
Jake: Nice to meet all of you.  
  
Shelby turned around to see Jake. She stared at him as he did the same to her. She dropped her bottle of water.  
  
Peter: And this is....  
Jake: (interupting Peter and still staring at Shelby) Jenny?  
Shelby: Um... um.  
Peter: (confused) Excuse me.  
Jake: (turning and looking at Peter) Oh sorry.  
Peter: This is Shelby. Do you know her?  
  
Shelby and Jake starred at each other for a few more seconds.  
  
Jake: No. Sorry I must of got her mixed with somebody else.   
  
Everybody turned to stare at Shelby.  
  
Shelby: Yeah sorry you must have me mixed up with somebody else. I'm Shelby.  
Jake: Yeah.   
  
They stared at each other for a few more minutes.  
  
Jake: So where is my room.  
Peter: This way.  
  
Jake and Peter walked off. Shelby looked at them as they walked off. When they were out of sight Shelby picked up her waterbottle and sat back down.  
  
Shelby: So what's he doing here?  
Scott: Doing some work with, Peter. Do you know him?  
Shelby: I said funkin' no. Okay. Damn it how many times do I have to tell that.  
Scott: Sorry  
  
Shelby gave him a small smile and started finishing her homework.  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy got up and started to leave the girl cliffhangers dorm. Shelby was in the bathroom brushing her hair.  
  
Daisy: I'm going downstairs and see what everybody is doing.  
Shelby: Okay. I'll meet you down there in a little bit.  
  
She heard the door close and continued brushing her hair. A few minutes later she heard the door open again and footsteps coming toward the bathroom.  
  
Shelby: Daze, it that you?  
  
The bathroom door opened and in walked Jake.  
  
Jake: No.  
Shelby: What are you doing here, Jake?  
Jake: I should ask you the same, Jenny, oops I mean Shelby.  
Shelby: What do you want, Jake. I don't do tricks no more got it.  
Jake: Well hey one more couldn't hurt.  
Shelby: I said no.  
Jake: Listen to me Shelby, no one finds out about us.  
Shelby: There is no us. There never was. Remember you paid me to sleep with you. You were just like a regular customer.  
Jake: Yeah I know. But no one finds out I paid for you. Is that clear.  
Shelby: Crystal.  
  
Shelby turned around and started to brush her hair again. Jake walked up behind her and brought her hands to her side. He started to rub them.   
  
Jake: One time couldn't hurt. You never could resist me.  
  
Jake pulled Shelby's hair to one side of her neck. He slowly bent her head to one side and started to kiss her neck.  
  
Shelby: Stop. I don't do this no more.  
Jake: Just be quiet.  
  
Just then Daisy walked into the dorm.  
  
Daisy: Shelby, are you in there.  
  
Jake quickly backed away from Shelby and Shelby straitened her head just as Daisy walked into the bathroom.  
  
Daisy: What are you doing in here?  
Jake: I was just asking Shelby what time dinner was served.   
Daisy: Oh. Seven sharp.   
Jake: Thanks. I better get going.  
  
Jake slowly walked out when Daisy heard the door closed she looked over at Shelby who was pure white.  
  
Daisy: Shelby, are you okay?  
Shelby: Yeah, I'm fine.   
  
Shelby walked past Daisy and went and sat on her bed.  
  
Daisy: Fine. Now tell me how you know Mr. Johnson?  
Shelby: I don't know him.  
Daisy: Yes, you do. Now tell me how or I'll go tell Peter what I just saw.  
Shelby: Fine. I'll tell you.  
  
Daisy went and sat beside Shelby.  
  
Shelby: When I was on the streets Jake was a regular customer. That's why he thought my name was Jenny. That was what I told him my name was back then. I am so scared, Daze. He always got his way and now he wants me.  
Daisy: Are you going to be okay?  
Shelby: Yeah, I'll be fine.  
Daisy: Are you sure?  
Shelby: Yeah. So why did you come back.  
Daisy: I don't know, I just had a bad feeling.  
Shelby: Talk about ESP.  
Daisy: Yeah.  
  
Shelby had Daisy both smiled and headed for the door.  
  
  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
  
  
Scott sat at the table with the rest of the cliffhangers when Shelby and Daisy came in. Daisy went and got a tray but Shelby didn't. They both came and sat down Daisy beside Shelby and Shelby beside Scott.  
  
  
Scott: Are you gonna eat?  
Shelby: Nah, I'm not hungry.  
Scott: Are you sure?  
Shelby: (getting upset) Scott, don't push it. I said no.  
Scott: Sorry.  
Shelby: (now feeling bad for hurting Scott's feelings.) No, you were just worried. I'm sorry for snapping for you.   
Scott: I shouldn't of pushed.  
Shelby: But that's why I love you.  
  
Shelby leaned over and kissed Scott. Scott smiled at her.  
  
Scott: How about meeting me at the docks tonight.  
Shelby: Sure.  
Scott: Great. Eleven sharp.  
Shelby: I'll be there.  
  
Shelby got up and headed for the door. Scott just smiled after her.  
  
  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
  
  
  
Scott waited for Shelby at the docks. Shelby walked up and he smiled at her.  
  
Scott: Hey.  
Shelby: Hi. Scott about today at dinner.  
Scott: (cutting her off) Don't mention it. I shouldn't of pushed you.  
Shelby: You were just worried. I shouldn't of snapped at you. I'm sorry.  
  
Shelby walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. When she pulled away from Scott she looked at him in the eyes smiling.  
  
Shelby: (playfully) Forgive me.  
Scott: (playfully) I don't know. For the kiss I'll forgive you half-way.  
Shelby: (playfully) Half-way. Well then you just won't forgive and I'm leaving.  
  
Shelby said playfully tring to act mad. She turned around and pretended to walk off. When Scott grabbed her arm and twirled her into his arms and gave her a long, passionate kiss. When they broke away he looked at Shelby who was just starring.  
  
Scott: (playfully) Now give me some of those and I'll forgive you for the rest of my life.  
Shelby: Deal  
  
Shelby leaned back toward Scott as they kissed again and again.  
  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
  
  
  
Shelby walked into the cafferteria for breakfast. She glanced around and saw Jake talking to Peter. All of a sudden her appetite was gone. She walked over to where all the cliffhangers were and sat between Daisy and Scott.  
  
Shelby: Hey guys.  
  
Everybody saw that Shelby didn't have a tray and began to worry since they remembered she didn't at all yesterday.  
  
Juliet: Why are you not eating?  
Shelby: Just not hungry.  
Auggie: Yo Shelb, you know your my homegirl and everything and I hate to question your answers but why are you not eating?  
Shelby: I um... um  
  
Shelby looked away to try to figure out what to say. She looked back at Auggie.  
  
Shelby: Um I woke up early this morning and couldn't go back to sleep so I went a head and came in here and ate. Then when I went back to the dorm and laid on bed for a few minutes and just passed out.  
Juliet: But you had your night clothes when I woke up this morning. As far as I could tell you were wearing the same shirt you wore last night to bed.  
Shelby: (thinking what to say next) Um.... um this morning when I woke up I didn't change shirts. That's probly why.   
  
Shelby looked away hoping nobody could tell she was lying. The rest of the cliffhangers started talking about something else. Shelby let out a breath of relief and started talking with them.   
  
  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
Shelby walked out on to the docks just breathing in the night air. She knew she had to get back to the lodge soon since there was a group and she was already ten minutes late. She just didn't feel like facing the rest of the group. They had questioned tonight at dinner why she was not eating again. She starred out at the water. When she heard footsteps coming toward her.  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
  
  
Sophie and Peter walked into the lodge. They looked around still worried about Shelby.   
  
Sophie: Does anybody know where she is?  
Juliet: I don't.  
Peter: I'll go find her.  
Juliet: I wouldn't.  
Sophie: Why not?  
Ezra: She hasn't eaten in two days. We questioned her today twice. First time at breakfast she came up with this bogas lie. Second time she just snapped at us. So I wouldn't do it because she'll probly just yell at you and not come.  
Peter: I wonder what is wrong with her. Scott, Daisy do either of you know.  
Scott: No. I don't.  
  
Daisy didn't answer. Peter knew automaticly she knew. Sophie knew that by Daisy's reaction she knew so did the rest of the cliffhangers. They all gathered around Daisy.  
  
Peter: Daisy, what is wrong with her?  
Daisy: I don't know.  
Peter: Daisy, don't lie. Now what is wrong with Shelby.  
Daisy: I already told you I don't know.  
Sophie: Daisy, Shelby has to be really upset. Plus we all know the only reason she doesn't eat is because she's scared.  
Daisy: (tring to correct Sophie) Oh don't worry he shouldn't be no where near her right now.  
  
Everybody looked at Daisy. Right then Daisy knew she shouldn't of said nothing. She had just blown.  
  
Scott: (getting upset) Who is him?  
Daisy: Nobody.  
Sophie: Daisy, what is going on?  
Daisy: Nothing.  
Peter: Daisy, Shelby could be in danger. Now if she gets hurt do you want to live a life knowing you could of helped her. Now who is he, and where is she?  
  
Daisy thought for a few moments. She knew that if she told she would be breaking a promise to her best friend. But if she didn't she could hurt her friend.  
  
Daisy: (took a deep breath) The guy I'm talking about is Jake Johnson.  
Peter: (confused) What does Jake Johnson have to do with Shelby?  
Daisy: The reason Jake Johnson called Shelby Jenny was because that was what he thought Shelby's name was. Because that was what she told him when she first me him.  
Peter: (still confused) They said they didn't know each other.  
Daisy: They do. ( Daisy took another deep breath) When Shelby worked on the streets, Jake was regular.  
Juliet: (in shock) She slept with Jake.  
Daisy: I think a regular was what she called him. She told her name was Jenny so he wouldn't be able to find her.  
Scott: (getting upset) Why did she tell you?  
  
Daisy looked down to the floor.  
  
Daisy: The other day I left the dorm and Shelby was in the bathroom brushing her hair. Well I got the lodge and I just had a horrible feeling so went to check on Shelby. When I got inside the dorm Shelby was in the bathroom and Jake was in there with her. Well he made up a bogas lie saying he was asking her what time dinner was served. Well I told him and he left. Shelby was pure white. I could tell he was kissing her on her neck when I got in there. Because her hair was all to one side and she had little wet spots on her neck. Shelby walked over to her bed and I walked over there to her. She told me about Jake Johnson. Anyway she said that he had come and told her he was to make an *appointment*. Anyway she told me that she told she didn't do that no more. Well I guess that is when he started to kiss her and everything. To make a long story short she was scared but she said she would be alright. She said the one thing that scared her the most was no matter what it took he always got his way.  
  
Daisy looked up to see everybody starring at her.  
  
Daisy: But we don't have to worry because he is in your office working. Right, Peter?  
  
Peter face turned white.  
  
Peter: No, he isn't. He told me an half-hour ago he didn't feel good so he was going to lay down in the boys dorm.  
Sophie: No, you have to be wrong. He wasn't in there when I went to check if Shelby was in there.  
  
  
Everybodys face turned white.  
  
Peter: Anybody know where she was going.  
Daisy: To the docks.  
  
Peter, Sophie and the rest of the cliffhangers ran towards the docks. When they got there they heard Shelby and saw Jake. Scott was about to run and jump on him when Peter grabbed him and held him back. Scott looked at Peter in bewilderment.  
  
Peter: I want to know what she says to him. If he starts to hurt her we'll come in.  
  
Everybody turned their heads to watch Shelby and Jake.  
  
  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
  
  
Shelby looked at Jake. She didn't know Peter and the rest of the guys were watching.  
  
Shelby: I told you Jake, I don't do tricks no more.  
Jake: Come on Shelby. One last time I have a lot of money on me and some drugs in my briefcase.  
Shelby: I don't want them. And the answer is still no.  
Jake: (getting angry) You can't hide from it, Shelby. Once a whore always a whore.  
Shelby: Well that's something I have to live with.   
Jake: So let me help you live with it. At least for tonight.  
Shelby: No. Do you not hear me, the answer is no. I've not doing that no more. Got it.  
  
Jake turned around. Then turned back around and starred at Shelby.   
  
Jake: (very angry) You will alway be my, Jenny. And there is nothing you can do about it.  
  
Shelby starred him strait in the eye.  
  
Shelby: As far as I'm concerned Jenny died two years ago on the streets. Just like Jen, Clarissa, Annie, Jane, all of them. They all died when I came here. So I'm sorry for your loss, but she's dead.  
  
Jake face turned red. He walked up to Shelby and grabbed her arm.  
  
Jake: Then I'll take Shelby.  
Shelby: Let go of me.  
Jake: No. Not until I get what I want.  
Peter: I advise Mr. Johnson to let my *daughter* go.  
  
Jake turned around to see all the cliffhangers along with Peter and Sophie looking at him.   
  
Jake: (confused) Your daughter?  
Peter: Yes, the one I told you I adopted. Now I suggest you let her go.  
Jake: (tring to act sweet. Hoping they didn't hear him and Shelby talking) Of course. I was just helping her up.  
Peter: You need to stop lying I heard everything and so did these kids. Now I suggest you go and get bags and leave. Now.  
Jake: You can't do that.  
Peter: I can and I am.  
Jake: But you need my money to do bussiness.  
Peter: I'll find someone else to do bussiness with. Now if youd don't want me to call the cops for statuatory rape then you'll leave now.  
Jake: You'll regret this.  
  
Jake walked pass Peter and went into the boys dorm and grabbed his bags and left. Shelby walked up to Peter.  
  
  
**There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know   
Will melt away**  
  
Shelby: Thanks.  
Peter: For what?  
Shelby: (remembering the rape: An S&S lovestories: Can't Fight The Moonlight ) For being here this time.  
Peter: No problem, kiddo.   
Shelby: ( sarcasticly) You know your a hero since you saved me and everything. Your like Robin Hood of Horizan, you steal from the rich to save the poor at least in spirit. ( more serious) You really are a hero, Peter.  
Peter: (more seriously) NoShelby, your the hero. That took guts facing your past like that. You are the hero Shelby.  
  
  
**And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you**  
  
  
Shelby smiled and walked over to Daisy.  
  
  
**It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear**  
  
Shelby: So you told them about Jake huh?  
Daisy: (still a little ashamed about breaking a promise to her best friend) Yeah.  
Shelby: Thanks.  
Daisy: For what?  
Shelby: For telling. If you wouldn't of there is no telling what he would done. And for being a best friend. I'm lucky to have you.   
Daisy: No, I'm the lucky one.  
  
  
**And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you**  
  
  
Daisy and Shelby hugged and Shelby walked over to Scott.  
  
  
**Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way**  
  
  
Shelby: I'm sorry I didn't tell you.  
Scott: Don't apologize. You were trying to handle things by yourself, Shelby. And that's okay. But remember I'm here if you need me.  
Shelby: I know.  
  
Shelby leaned over and kissed Scott.  
  
  
**And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you**  
  
  
Shelby: I love you.  
Scott: I love you too.  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
The End.   
Hope you liked it. I know it was kind of short, sorry about that.  
Anyways don't forget to Review. And please help me. I can't think of anything bad that could happen to Scott. So email me you ideas at lovewriter_13@hotmail.com  
Thanks  
bye 


	20. Jealous

Notice: I don't own any of these characters except for the newbies they all belong to FFC. I also dont' own the song or quote.  
*~*~*  
Quote: Somedays I'm in the saddle  
Somedays I get thrown  
Somedays I hold on for dear life  
This love is sure 'nough just like a rodeo~ song Just LIke A Rodeo.  
*~*~*  
  
Scott was at the docks waiting for Shelby. He was so happy. Everything was perfect he thought. His dad and him were getting along okay. And him and Shelby were better then ever. Scott heard some footsteps on the dock and looked up from where he was sitting to see Shelby walking toward him.   
  
Shelby: Hey cowboy.  
Scott: Hey Shel.  
  
Shelby walked up to him and was standing right in front of him. She leaned him leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
Shelby: Miss me.  
Scott: Lean closer.  
Shelby: ( confused) What?  
Scott: I'll tell you if you lean closer.  
  
Shelby leaned closer to Scotts face. He put his hand behind her head and pushed her head down to his and kissed her passionatly. When they finally parted.  
  
Shelby: Is that a yes.  
  
Scott leaned up and pulled Shelby to him sitting her down on his lap. Where he started to kiss her more passionatly then ever. He put his hands around her waist while she put her hand around his neck. They kissed for a few more minutes until the finally parted.  
  
Scott: Yes, I did miss you more then ever.  
  
Shelby and Scott started kissing more and more. He slowly stood up and laid her down on the docks. He got on top of her in a sex like position. He started to put his hands up her shirt. He slowly started to kiss her neck.   
  
Shelby: Scott, stop.  
Scott: ( still kissing her) Hmm?  
Shelby: ( pushing him off her) Stop.  
Scott: ( getting upset) What is your problem, Shel?   
Shelby: I can't do this.  
Scott: What do you mean we've done it before. ( An S&S lovestories: Can't Fight The Moonlight)  
Shelby: Yeah we did. And that was the best night of my life. And I love you, Scott. But I can't just have sex with everytime I want too. Because sooner or later it's gonna stop meaning something it won't be making love no more it'll just be sex. And I don't want that to happen to us because I'll lose you. ( starting to cry)  
Scott: ( feeling bad for snapping at Shelby) You're never gonna lose me. I love you too much. And I'll wait for you and I could never get tired of you. I love you.  
  
Shelby smiled and leaned in and kissed Scott. He returned the kiss and kissed her back.   
*~*~*  
  
Scott and Shelby sat in the lunchroom eating their breakfast when Peter came up to them.  
  
Peter: Scott, your dad is on the phone.  
Scott: Okay. ( looking at Shelby) Be right back.  
Shelby: Okay  
  
Scott got up and left the lunchroom leaving Shelby and Peter.  
  
Shelby: I wonder what his dad wants?  
Peter: I'm not sure, Shelb.  
Shelby: I just hope it's good not bad.  
  
Peter looked down and smiled at his adopted daughter. He and Shelby had gotton very close since he and Sophie adopted her. Shelby had gotton close to Sophie to but not as close as she had gotton to Peter. Everybody had gotton used to the fact that Shelby was now legally Peter and Sophie and usally the new counclers would just tell Peter his daughter was looking for him. Or when Peter wanted to talk to Shelby the counclers would tell her her father was looking for her. Jeff and Sophie and the rest of the old counclers still called them Peter and Shelby though. Scott walked into the caffeteria smiling.  
  
Shelby: So what did he have to say?  
Scott: Just that he is coming to vist tomarrow.  
Shelby: Oh. How do you feel about that?  
Scott: Honestly, I'm a bit scared. I mean what if he says he doesn't want me no more or love me.  
Shelby: Then he is the most stupidest man in the world, because anybody who doesn't love you and your cute puppy dog eyes must be stupid.  
Scott: ( smiling) I love you, Shel.  
Shelby: ( smiling) I know and I love you too.  
  
Scott gave Shelby a small kiss and got up as they both headed for class.  
*~*~*  
  
Scott walked into the lodge and saw Shelby sitting on the couch. He went and sat down beside her.  
  
Scott: Hey beautiful  
  
Shelby just rolled her eyes. Peter walked in and called group and they all got in a circle.  
  
Peter: Okay our topic for tonight what is the one name you hate the most and why. Juliet you start.  
Juliet: I hate to be called fat because that's what got me to throw-up in the first place. Daisy.  
Daisy: I hate to be called the mistake. Since that is what my mom and dad called me. Ezra.  
Ezra: I hate to be called John and Jane's son. Because I'm not just their son I'm an individual person. David.  
David: I hate to be called Privite David. Because that's what my dad used to call like I was in the army. Auggie.  
Auggie: I hate to be called stupid. It just hurts my feelings. Scott.  
Scott: I hate to be called Scotty and you all know why.   
Peter: I think all know each others names that we hate to be called so on with another topic.  
Juliet: Shelby, hasn't gone yet. Shelby what do you hate to be called beside prostatute and stuff like that.  
  
Everybody turned and looked at Shelby.  
  
Shelby: I hate to be called Shellie and my girl.  
Peter: Why?  
Shelby: Because when he came in my room at night he would say " Shellie you're my girl so you have to be quiet." And that's what he said every night. And everytime I hears those names I hate them more and more because it reminds me of him.  
Peter: Okay I think that one is new. Well I think that is enough for tonight guys.   
  
Everybody got up and Scott went over to Shelby and whispered something in her ear.  
  
Scott: ( whispering) eleven o'clock the docks.  
  
Shelby smiled and then walked on to her dorm with Daisy.  
*~*~*  
  
Shelby walked onto the docks. She looked around but didn't see Scott. She started to walk over to the benches but decided not to just when she got there. She decided just to stand and look at the lake until Scott got there. She stood there a few minutes when someone put their hands over her eyes.  
  
Voice: Guess who?  
  
Shelby knew it was Scott but decided to play along.  
  
Shelby: ( playfully) Auggie!! You know me and Scott are supposed to be meeting tonight so I can break up with him for you.  
Scott: ( Playful) That hurt.  
  
Shelby turned around and put her arms around Scott's neck as he put his arms around her waist.  
  
Shelby: ( trying to act serious) Well he is cuter.  
Scott: I'll show you cuter.  
  
Scott swooped her up in the air and kissed her passionatly. They continued to kiss for what felt like forever until they finally had to go back to their dorms.  
*~*~*  
  
Scott waited with Shelby at the steps for his dad to show up.  
  
Shelby: Your ready for this?  
Scott: As long as you're with me.  
Shelby: ( smiling) I know how you feel.  
  
Scott leaned in and kissed Shelby on the lips when they parted they saw Peter walking up to them with two people behind them.   
  
Peter: Scott, their here.  
  
Before Scott could say anything Peter moved out of the way to reveal Mr. Berringer and Elaine. Scott stood up and Shelby did the same.  
  
Scott: ( getting upset) What is she doing here?  
Martin: Elaine and I are not going to get a divorce.  
Scott: ( shocked) What? After all she's done.  
  
Before Martin could answer Peter said something.  
  
Peter: I think you and Scott need to come in my office and talk.  
  
Scott and Martin obeyed leaving Shelby and Elaine by theirselves. Shelby rolled her eyes at Elaine and then walked to her dorm.  
*~*~*  
  
Shelby laid on her bed. It had been an hour since Scott had left with Martin and Peter to talk. Shelby started to stand up when she heard a knock at the door. Shelby rolled her eyes. Who else could it but Scott. But he usally doesn't even knock she thought.  
  
Shelby: Come in.  
  
Shelby turned around and smiled but it quickly turned to a frown when she saw Elaine standing in the doorway. Elaine looked over at her and then walked to Shelby's desk and picked up a picture of Scott and Shelby.  
  
Elaine: You're Shelby right?  
Shelby: ( trying to hold down her temper) Yes.  
*~*~*  
  
Scott walked up to the girls dorm. He really needed to talk to Shelby. Him and his dad had just gotton in a fight again. Scott went to walk in when he heard two people talking.   
  
Scott: That's Eline.  
  
Scott slowly opened the door and closed it back. He leaned up agianst the wall spying on Shelby and Elaine's conversation.  
*~*~*  
  
Elaine: ( Not knowing Scott is listening) So how do you know, Scotty.  
Shelby: His name is * Scott* and I date him. You're Elaine the one that molested him right.  
Elaine: ( suddenly getting uncomfortable) He won't stay with you for long. Me and him have history.  
Shelby: Oh please. You want to know what kind of history you and him have. You molested him, made him go to drugs so he wouldn't have to think about you. Not mentioning breaking up his relationship with his father and breaking up his family. Yeah you two really have history.  
Elaine: You have history too, Miss. Merrick. Drugs, runaway, *prostotute*. ( Elaine noticed how Shelby suddenly got uncomfortable) I struck a nerve. You are nothing but a little slut. And that's all you'll ever be.  
  
Before Elaine could finish Scott interupted her.  
  
Scott: No Elaine, you're the slut.  
Elaine: ( trying to act all innocent) Scotty I was just....  
Scott: ( cutting her off) You need to leave and I mean now.  
Elaine: Fine.  
  
Elaine stompped off. Scott looked at Shelby and gave her a look that said he was sorry. She smiled at him and he turned around and left.  
*~*~*  
  
Scott sat on his bed thinking. He couldn't belive Elaine. How could she do that to Shelby. Then he sighed. He knew Elaine could get a lot of information on Shelby that could really hurt Shelby. The only way to stop it was to break up with Shelby. He had to, to save her.  
*~*~*  
  
Shelby started to lay down in her bed when she felt something under the covers. She reached under the covers and pulled out a letter. It read:  
  
Dear Shelby,  
meet me at the dock at 11   
Scott.  
  
Shelby smiled to herself and waited for eleven to come.  
*~*~*  
  
  
Shelby walked up and smiled as she saw Scott waiting for her at the docks.  
  
Shelby: Hey cowboy.  
Scott: ( seriously) Shelb, we need to talk.  
Shelby: ( getting worried) Okay.  
  
Scott looked at Shelby.  
  
  
**We made it final today.   
I gave you all I had, you made your getaway.   
All the love we once made turned to memories today. **  
  
  
Scott: I don't think we should see each other anymore.  
Shelby: ( confused) What?  
Scott: ( trying to hold back tears) I don't want to see you no more. But I still want to be friends.  
Shelby: ( getting upset) Friends!! What do you mean friends? I thought you loved me.  
Scott: I'm sorry, Shel.  
Shelby: Your sorry!! ( starting to cry) I should of known you wouldn't of been diffrent. I thought you loved me. I thought you cared.  
Scott: Shel, don't do this.  
Shelby: Don't do this!! What am I doing, Scott. What did I do wrong?  
Scott: It's not you it's me.  
Shelby: That's the oldest line in the book.  
Scott: ( trying to hug Shelby) Shel....  
  
Before he could say anything Shelby pushed away from Scott.  
  
Shelby: Don't touch me.  
  
Shelby turned around and ran to her dorm crying.  
  
**I left the courtroom and went straight to the church.   
I hit my knees and told God how much I hurt.   
Nothin' left of my heart;   
It's gonna be so hard to make a new start. **  
*~*~*  
  
Shelby ran into her dorm in tears. She was crying so loud that it woke up Daisy and Juliet.  
  
  
**'Cause today my world slipped away.   
We buried the plans that we made.  
And tonight I'm alone and afraid.   
'Cause today my world slipped away. **  
  
  
Juliet: What's wrong?  
Shelby: He...he broke up with me.  
Daisy: ( shocked by the news) What?  
Shelby: Yeah but he still wants to be *friends*. Friends!!  
Juliet: Why?  
Shelby: I have no idea. All he said was that it was him not me. Is that not the oldest line in the book.  
Juliet: Shelby, calm down.  
Shelby: No. I hate him. I hate him so bad for making feel this way. I thought I could trust him.  
Daisy: It'll be okay.  
Shelby: I loved him so much.  
  
Shelby said as she laid down on her bed. Daisy walked over to her and laid down beside her comforted her.  
  
  
**All my friends say I'll make it alright.   
I'll recover and start a new life. **  
  
*~*~*  
  
**But that'll be so hard to do   
'Cause livin' ain't worth livin' without you. **  
  
  
Scott looked up at the stars as he sat on the bench at the docks. He was crying. He felt bad for hurting Shelby but he knew it was for the best.  
  
Scott: I love you, Shel.  
  
**'Cause today my world slipped away.   
We buried the plans that we made.   
And tonight I'm alone and afraid.   
'Cause today my world slipped away. **  
*~*~*  
  
Hope you liked it. I will need at least 12 reviews before I can post part 2.  
  
to come: A new guy comes and likes Shelby. How will she respond. He also has a connection to on of the Cliffhangers.  
Scott reflects on his decision to break up with Shelby.  
Well that's all for now.  
bye  
sam  
  
P.S. The Elaine thing is coming up in the next few stories.  
Oh and i'm so on a writer block. I can't figure out what to do next  
on to begin again so if you have any ideas please write me them at   
lovewriter_13@hotmail.com  
thankx  
sam 


	21. Jealous Part 2

Notice: I don't own any of these character except for the newbies they all belong to FFC. I also don't own the song or qoute.  
*~*~*  
  
P.S. For better understanding I suggest you read all of the An S&S lovestories starting with the nightmere.  
*~*~*  
  
"Take the very breath you gave me,  
take the heart from my chest.....  
please don't take the girl" - song Don't Take The Girl  
*~*~*  
  
It had been two weeks since Scott and Shelby had broken up. His dad and the skank had left. Shelby had stopped crying about two days after they broke up. She still wouldn't get into a conversation with him though. He missed her so much but he knew Elaine could dig up stuff on Shelby and about her past. And it could really hurt Shelby. So this is for the best he kept telling his- self. He looked around the lodge. Daisy and Shelby were sitting on the couch talking to each other. Juliet and Auggie were cuddeling in a chair. David and Ezra were both sitting on the floor talking. Scott was sitting in a chair beside Auggie and Juliet. Peter had called group because they were to have a new cliffhanger today. Scott went back to thinking about Shelby when he heard the door lodge open and close. He looked up and saw Peter and Sophie with a boy. He couldn't really see the boy because Peter was blocking him.  
  
Peter: Everybody this is the new cliffhanger.  
  
Scott still couldn't see the new cliffhanger.  
  
Peter: Jackson this is Daisy, Shelby, Juliet, Auggie, Ezra, David and ...  
  
Before Peter could say Scott's name the new cliffhanger stepped from behind Peter and interupted him.  
  
Jackson: Scott.  
  
Scott regonized the boy. Jackson had sandy blond hair, green eyes, very tall and atheletic.  
  
Scott: Jackson.  
Jackson: What are you doing here?  
Scott: I'd ask you the same thing.  
  
Before Jackson could answer though Peter interupted them.  
  
Peter: Do you know each other.  
Scott: Jackson and me played football together and partied together.  
Jackson: Yeah those were the good times.  
Scott: ( smiling) Yeah they were pretty good.  
Jackson: So how did you get here.  
Scott: My father attacked me when I got home with a mad man and he dragged me up here. What about you?  
Jackson: Well I sort of left home for a few days. When my mom found me it was either here or dear old dads'. Guess what I picked?  
  
Before Scott answered Shelby said something.  
  
Shelby: Wow. A athlete that wasn't drug up here. I think that's a first.  
  
Jackson looked over at Shelby and smiled at her. Scott knew that smile it was the smile that said Jackson liked her and usally he got what he liked.  
  
Jackson: Well how did you get up here?  
Shelby: Same as you. Dearest mom found me after running away. Dearest daddy didn't want me though. So it was either here or an orphanage.  
Jackson: ( smiling) Tough decision. Huh.  
Shelby: ( smiling; sarcastic tone) Yeah it at least took me a minute to give her my answer.  
Jackson: ( playing) So you choose the orphanage and they threw you out.  
Shelby: ( playing) How did you guess. Then it was here or juvi.  
Jackson: ( smiling) Hu-huh. For what crime besides being cute.  
Shelby: 3rd degree manslaughter.  
Jackson: Yeah and why did you kill him.  
Shelby: Because he called me cute.  
Jackson: Well go ahead kill me because I'll call you cute all I want.  
Shelby: ( sarcastic) Yeah and you * will* be six feet under by tomarrow night.  
Jackson: ( smiling) Your funny.  
Shelby: ( dry) My goal in life. To get dumb jocks to laugh and tell me I'm funny.  
  
Before Jackson could reply. Peter broke in.  
  
Peter: Okay Jackson, Ezra will be your buddy. He will show you around the campass.  
Jackson: ( sarcasticly) Oh joy.  
Peter: Then you will have to spend all day in your cabin.  
Jackson: ( jokingly) So I'm grounded.  
Peter: For the day.  
Jackson: Oh how much fun. Bye, Scott. Bye Shelby.  
  
Jackson smiled at Shelby and then turned around and followed Ezra out of the lodge.  
*~*~*  
  
Scott was fuming as he and Auggie sat in the boys' dorm.  
  
Scott: Who does he think he is.  
Auggie: I belive his name was Jackson. And why are you so mad at him?  
Scott: Didn't you see the way he hit on Shelby.  
Auggie: Meat, get over it. You broke up with her remember.  
Scott: And I told you why.  
Auggie: Well maygbe you should tell her why.  
Scott: I can't.  
Auggie: Why not? Man Meat, you love the girl and she loves you too.  
Scott: Because of Elaine.  
Auggie: Well all I can say is if you want to continue this game then you have to get over Shelby.   
Scott: How though? That is the question.  
  
Scott looked at Auggie and then laid on his bed to think.  
*~*~*  
  
Scott sat down beside Ezra, David and Daisy on the ground. They were sitting right beside the football field but he didn't notice who was playing.  
  
Scott: Hey guys what ya doing.  
Ezra: Watching Juliet and Shelby play football against Auggie and Jackson.  
  
Scott immendently looked up and started to watch the football game. Well he really mostly watched Shelby. Shelby and Juliet were on a team and Auggie and Jackson were on the other team. Juliet threw the ball to Shelby. Shelby started to run to their touchdown. Right before she got there Jackson caught up with her and threw her on the ground. Scott starred in shock as he saw his best friend lay on top of his ex- girlfriend. They stayed in that position for a few more seconds and then he got off of her and helped her up.  
  
Daisy: ( saying to not anyone paticular) They totally like each other.  
Scott: ( getting upset) No they don't.  
  
Daisy looked over at him and gave him and evil look.  
  
Daisy: Why would you care. You're the one who broke up with her remember.  
  
Scott knew she was right so he just continued to watch the game. It was the last play. Juliet threw the ball to Shelby who caught it. Shelby started to run for their touchdown. Right before she reached it Jackson got in front of her. He kept on blocking her so she couldn't get around. Daisy, Ezra, and David were laughing at how Shelby was upset since she couldn't get around Jackson but kept on trying.   
  
Daisy: Do you think she'll get past him?  
Ezra: Yes.  
Daisy: What about you, David?  
David: More then likly.  
  
They all continued to watch the game laughing. After about two minutes of Shelby trying to get past, she was still trying to. Everybody had stopped laughing and was watching the game smiling. Shelby tried one last time to get past Jackson. When she did Jackson her up and threw over his shoulder and started running toward Auggie and his touchdown.  
  
Jackson: ( yelling at Auggie in a playful voice) We're going to make a touchdown, Aug.  
Shelby: ( laughing and yelling) No you're not, you're cheating. Juliet help me.  
  
By this time Juliet and Auggie were rolling on the ground laughing. Daisy, Ezra, and David were laughing too.  
  
Daisy: Well what do you say to that. Shelby, didn't get past him.  
  
Scott didn't laugh though. He hated it. That should be him not Jackson. At least that was what Scott thought. When he finally stopped thinking and looked up he saw Juliet beside him and Auggie beside her still laughing. He looked up to see Jackson infront of him still holding Shelby and her still yelling at him and laughing. She had her hands on Jacksons shoulders boosting her up.   
  
Jackson: What do you say to that ,Aug, we won.  
Shelby: First put me down. Second you cheated.  
Jackson: ( playfully) I don't like to be called at cheater.  
  
With that Jackson boosted her up so high that her waist reached his sholders. She started screaming again.  
  
Shelby: ( yelling) To high, to high!! I hate even being three feet off the ground. Daisy, help me.  
  
But Daisy was to busy laughing.  
  
Shelby: Put me down. Put me down damn it.  
Jackson: Say please.  
Shelby: ( in innocent) Please put me down.  
Jackson: Okay  
  
**Well I said friend  
Don't take her she's all I've got  
Please don't take her love away from me  
I'm beggin' you friend  
Don't take her she's all I've got  
She's everything in life I'll ever need**  
  
  
Jackson laid her softly on the ground and looked at her.  
  
Shelby: ( playfully but trying to act serious) You, you punk, bully, liar, cheater, um.... you loser.  
  
Shelby punched Jackson in the sholder playfully. Jackson tried to act like she had hurt him.  
  
Jackson: Well we have quite an arm don't we, Miss. Merrick.  
Shelby: Yes and if you cheat again I'll give you something more just a bruised arm.  
Jackson: Oh yeah what would that be.  
  
Shelby looked around to find something to say when she saw Peter. She turned around and smiled at Jackson.  
  
Shelby: A week of shuns.  
Jackson: Yeah right, what are you his daughter.  
Shelby: Yep.  
Jackson: ( shocked) Your kidding for real.  
Shelby: He adopted me a few weeks ago.   
Jackson: That's cool.  
  
Before Shelby could reply Scott said something.  
  
Scott: Guys we got kitchens. Lets go.  
  
Everybody slowly got up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
**She is life when I want to live  
She's everything to me in life that life can give  
She's my water when I need a drink  
She's the first thought in my mind  
Each time I try to think**  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
**Let me tell you now friend  
Don't take her she's all I've got  
Please don't take her love away from me  
I'm beggin' you friend  
Don't take her she's all I've got  
She's everything in life I'll ever need**  
  
  
  
Scott looked around the lodge to see Shelby and Jackson talking by the fire. He instantly got jelous. He wanted that to be him. It just wasn't fair. He sat in a chair and watched as his friend took the love of his life from him.  
  
**She's my fingers when I want to feel  
She's the only thing in life to me that's really real  
She is love she's all the love I know  
She could kiss the ground in wintertime  
And make a flower grow**  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
**Let me tell you now friend  
Don't take her she's all I've got  
Please don't take her love away from me  
I'm beggin' you friend  
Don't take her she's all I've got  
She's everything in life I'll ever need**  
  
  
Scott sat in the dorm with Auggie, Ezra and David when Jackson walked in smiling.  
  
Scott: Jackson, we need to talk.  
Jackson: Sure what about.  
Scott: I want you to stay away from Shelby.  
  
Now all the boys were looking at Scott.  
  
Jackson: What? Why?  
Scott: Listen if I get jelous I'll lose her. And you're also on of my best friends so I can't beat you up. So listen to me. Just stay away from her.  
Jackson: Listen as far as I could tell you two broke up. So why do you care?  
  
Scott looked at his friends with pleading eyes.  
  
Scott: Jackson I know you, I know you get what you want. Please don't take Shelby. ( swallowing his pride) She's all I got.  
  
Jackson looked at his friend as did everybody else. Nobody had ever seen Scott say something like before or even beg for a girl.  
  
Scott: Please I love her.  
  
**Let me tell you now friend  
Don't take her she's all I've got  
Well I said friend  
Don't take her she's all I've got  
I'm beggin' you friend  
Don't take her she's all I've got**  
*~*~*  
  
Hope you liked it so far. I will 14 reviews before I can post part 3 so bring in those reviews. Also I need help with two of my stories To Begin Again and To Meet Again. If you have any ideas that could help with these two stories please email me them at lovewriter_13@hotmail.com  
Bye  
Sam 


	22. Jealous Part 3

Notice: I don't own any of the characters except for the newbies they all belong to FFC. I also don't own the quotes or songs.  
Authors Note: For better understanding I suggest you read all of the An S&S lovestories starting with the nightmere.   
*~*~*  
  
Look inside and find the part that's leading you...  
'Cause that's the beat of a heart~ lyrics from The Beat Of The Heart.  
*~*~*  
  
**I ain't even gonna to ask you  
I can read you like a book  
Girl if I ever saw one that's an  
I can't believe I did that look  
You look like something that the cat drug in  
So I won't kick you while you're down  
Just let me tell you friend to friend  
'Bout a block I've been around**  
  
  
Scott looked at Jackson with pleading eyes.  
  
Jackson: Well why don't you just tell her?  
Scott: I can't.  
Voice: You just did.  
  
Scott turned around to see Shelby standing at the doorway. Scott started toward her.  
  
Scott: Shel, just listen to me. I was trying not to hurt you.  
Shelby: Well Scott, you need to go look up the word hurt in the dictionary. Because you have it totally wrong.   
Scott: ( starting to yell) I was trying to protect you.  
Shelby: ( yelling also) I am big girl, I can take care of myself.  
Scott: ( still yelling) Shel, she could of found more stuff out about you past.  
Shelby: ( now in a calmer voice) Oh I get it. It wasn't you were trying to protect me, it was more you couldn't handle finding out anything else about my past. Well you won't have to worry about it no more because this good-bye forever. I never want to see you again.  
  
Shelby starred at him for a few more seconds and turned around and walked back down to her dorm. When Shelby left Scott kicked his desk chair and sat on his bed.  
  
Scott: Damn it.  
  
**Did you really think last night would last forever  
Did you really think that guy hung the moon  
Right now you hate yourself 'cause you knew better  
But there's no use crying over spilled perfume**  
*~*~*  
  
  
**There's a big difference between lonely  
And lonely for way too long  
And I knew when he made his move  
You weren't feeling all that strong  
So I bit my tongue 'cause I saw it coming  
As you danced so close to him  
It's two steps forward and three steps back  
When a heart is on the mend**  
  
  
Scott walked into the lodge. He saw Auggie and sat down beside him. Jackson was sitting beside David, and Ezra. He looked over to the corner and saw Juliet and Daisy sitting with Shelby. She wouldn't talk to him all day. Peter walked in with Sophie beside him. He had a scrowl on his face so did Sophie.  
  
Peter: Guys, this week you will be doing your senior projects.  
Auggie: Yo Pete, you do know this is a school for screw-ups. What are we supposed to do our projects on? How to mess up your life.  
Peter: No Augge, but to graduate from Horizan this is what you have to do. You have to relive one night of your life before you came to Horizan with us and the cliffhangers. So with Scott, Jackson, and Juliet we will go to a ballgame then to a highschool party. You will have to dress just like you used to and sort of act like it. For Daisy, David and Ezra we will go to this club with us that is for gothes and druggies. For Auggie we will go to your home streets and walk around and see how your life used to be. ( taking a breath) And for Shelby....  
Shelby: ( cutting him off) I'll have to go back to streets where I worked. I'll dress like a hooker. ( voice getting a little louder) Will I also have to go and fuck a guy for money too?  
Peter: Shelby, No!! I'd never make you do that. But this is part of the program and you have to do this to graduate.  
Shelby: (dryly) Great, I can't wait. It'll just be one more night hell. Right?  
  
Before Peter could say anything else Shelby walked out.  
  
David: ( sarcastic) Well, that went great.  
  
**Did you really think last night would last forever  
Did you really think that guy hung the moon  
Right now you hate yourself 'cause you knew better  
But there's no use crying over spilled perfume**  
*~*~*  
  
**You fell in a moment of weakness  
Well you just got to pull yourself back up  
Dry your morning-after tears  
'Cause what's done is done**  
  
Daisy walked outside to the docks where she found Shelby. She walked up to her and sat down beside her.  
  
Daisy: You okay?  
Shelby: I'll be fine.  
Daisy: What are you really upset about the project or * Scott*?  
Shelby: You caught me. I thought he really loved and understood my past. Well at least now he'll be able to see it first hand.  
  
**Did you really think last night would last forever  
Did you really think that guy hung the moon  
Right now you hate yourself 'cause you knew better  
But there's no use crying over spilled perfume**  
  
  
Daisy: I wise old woman I called my grandmother told me something one time about love and heartace.  
Shelby: What was that?  
Daisy: There's no use crying over spilled perfume.  
  
**No use crying over, no use crying over  
No use crying over, spilled perfume**  
*~*~*  
  
Scott, Jackson and Juliet's Project.  
*~*~*  
  
  
**We call them cool Those hearts that have no scars to show The ones that never do let go And risk the tables being turned**  
  
Everybody walked into the lodge. It was around six o'clock at night. It was Wensday night and it was the night for Scott, Jackson and Juliet's senior project. Scott and Jackson came in dressed in jearsy's with blue jeans. Juliet came in dressed in a pair of flair jeans and a long sleeve shirt that showed a bit of her stomach and her hair was down and she had some make-up on.  
  
**We call them fools Who have to dance within the flame Who chance the sorrow and the shame That always comes with getting burned**  
  
Peter: Okay, everybody ready?  
Shelby: Peter, I have a question.  
Peter: Go ahead, Shelby?  
Shelby: Well, we're going to a high school party right.  
Peter: Yes.  
Shelby: And you guys ( talking about Peter and Sophie) are going with us.  
Peter: That is correct?  
Shelby: ( putting on her innocent voice) Well dearest daddy, there will be drinking there. If you come they'll think you are a cop and leave. So I'm sure you will understand me when I say if you come we'll not be able to actually do our senior projects because the party will stop. So I'm positivly sure you will trust us to go by ourselves to work on the senior project. And let us go to the party by ourselves, so we can graduate.  
Peter: ( trying not to laugh) News flash, dearest daughter, when you put on your sweet innocent voice I know you want something. And me and Sophie will be going to the party with you guys. Even if we have to wear leather pants and jearsys.  
Shelby: ( trying not to laugh at the image of Peter and Sophie in leather pants) Okay, okay you can come with us. Just *don't* wear leather pants. Because *that will* be scary.  
Peter: That's what I thought. Okay gang, everyone in the van. Let's go.  
  
**But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire 'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire**  
  
  
Everybody crowed in the van. Juliet and Auggie in one row. Shelby, Daisy, and Ezra in another and Scott and Jackson in the very back. Sophie and Peter sat in the very front and drove. When they got to the ballgame they all sat in the stands. Sophie and Peter sat a few rows above the cliffhangers after they begged them too. The cliffhangers sat in the second and third rows in the stands. They sat in this order. Ezra, Daisy, Shelby, and Juliet in that order on the second row. David, Jackson, Scott and Auggie in that order on the third row. They were all talking when a guy walked up to the girls and smiled at Shelby.  
  
**We call them strong Those who can face this world alone Who seem to get by on their own Those who will never take the fall**  
  
Boy: Hi, I'm Justin.  
Shelby: ( sarcasticly because she knew he was hitting on her) Wow. You know your own name!! Very impressive.   
Justin: (trying to think of a comeback) Yeah, what's yours?  
  
Scott was trying to hold back he just kept reminding himself that they were broke-up but everytime he did it made him want to cry.  
  
Shelby: Sorry, forgot it in the car.  
Justin: Well we can go to the car and find it.  
Shelby: Sorry, forgot where I parked that. And if you want to remember your name then I suggest you go away now.  
Justin: Okay, I can take a hint.  
  
**We call them weak  
Who are unable to resist  
The slightest chance love might exist  
Anthat d for forsake it all**  
  
  
Justin walked off with that. Everybody busted out laughing.  
  
**They're so hell-bent on giving walking a wire  
Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire**  
  
  
David: I'll have to remember that next time an ugly girl flirts with me.  
Shelby: Which would be never since no girls flirt with you.  
  
**There's a love that is burning, deep in my soul.  
Constantly yearning to get out of control.  
Wanting to climb higher and higher.  
I can't abide, standing outside the fire**  
  
  
Everybody finished laughing and went on watching the game. They all went to the party but left about thirty minutes later. Scott, Jackson, and Juliet all got B's for their project since they didn't interact with anybody except for the cliffhangers.  
  
**Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire**  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
**Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire**  
  
When they got back to Horizan they had group.  
  
  
**Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire**  
  
  
Peter: Give me one sentence about the people you saw tonight.  
Juliet: I saw who I use to be.  
Jackson: I saw someone that I never want to be again.  
Daisy: I saw morions with masks on.  
Shelby: People stupid enough not to get help.  
Ezra: People who think drugs is the answer.  
David: People whose lives seem to be perfect on the outside.  
Auggie: I saw liars.  
Scott: I saw people standing inside the fire. And then I see us and for once I'm glad that I'm now outstanding the fire.  
  
  
  
**Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire**  
*~*~*  
Daisy, Ezra and David's project. Also Auggie's project.  
*~*~*  
  
**Everyday seems I turn another page  
And it feels like the heartache fades a little more away  
Look in the mirror and I like what I see  
Hey you didn't take that much baby out of me  
Something proud and somthing strong  
Fills the absence of a memory that's dead and gone**  
  
  
Peter walked in to the caffeteria where all the cliffhangers were waiting. Daisy was wearing her goth make- up and a black dress. David was wearing a baggy black shirt with black jeans and Ezra was wearing the same thing as David.  
  
Peter: Everybody ready?  
Juliet: ( very perky) Yes!! We're ready.  
Shelby: Why are you so happy?  
Juliet: Honestly I've never been to a club like this before and I'd like what it looks like inside.  
Shelby: Sorry to bust your bubble, Princess, but this club is just like a party except everybody does drugs.   
Juliet: ( smiling) Well, I still can't wait.  
  
All the cliffhangers gathered in the van again. They all headed to the club. When they got to the club they all stuck together. This guy came up to Shelby and started to flirt. She started to talk to him because he seemed alright. Scott couldn't handle it he walked off and sat down on a couch. He put his head in his hands when he felt a light tap on his back. He turned around to see a girl she was pretty nice looking and she was looking at him.  
  
Girl: Looks like you've had a bad night.  
Scott: Guess you could say that.  
Girl: Why don't I help.  
Scott: Yeah, how are you gonna do that?  
Girl: Here you go, take a few of these.  
  
Girl holds out a handful of pills.  
  
  
**I do believe I'm crossing over  
I feel that weight come off my shoulder  
I close my eyes  
And drift closer to the other side  
Lord I swear I'm crossing over  
I found the strength to let you go and  
The the thought of you is getting colder  
And further from my mind  
And I think I crossed that line  
To the other side**  
  
Girl: It'll help.  
Scott: Um...  
Girl: It'll make forget about her. It'll make you happy.  
Scott: I....  
Girl: ( cutting him off) You won't remember her. You'll be happy because you won't remember her.  
Scott: No I would be much sadder. Because I want to remember her she saved my life and I love her.   
Girl: Sorry, just thought I could help.  
Scott: Well I don' t need that kind of help. Thanks anyway.  
  
Scott got up and walked back over to the group to find the guy gone. He decides to find out what happend so he pulled Jackson to the side.  
  
Scott: What happened to the guy?  
Jackson: He offered her and the rest of us some drugs and she refused. He got mad tried to kiss her.  
Scott: What did she do?  
Jackson: ( smiling) Back-slap the shit out of him.  
Scott: ( smiling now) That's Shelby for ya.  
  
Jackson and Scott walked back over to the group a few minutes later Peter and Sophie came up beside them.  
  
Peter: Guys, this a little overboard for a project lets go.  
  
Everybody was happy to leave. When they all got to Horizan they had group.  
  
  
**Lately I find when I'm walking through town  
I don't have to turn away  
I don't have to look down  
If I should see you with somebody new  
Well I might get sentimental  
But I'll lake it through  
Something real and something right  
Puts the shadow of doubt  
In a different light**  
  
Peter: Okay guys I know you all were offered drugs by Shelby's...  
David: ( cutting him off) Victim.  
Peter: ( smiling) I guess you could call him that after Shelby slapped him but that's not the point. What made you so no?  
Juliet: I never did drugs and I wasn't about to start.  
Auggie: Same as Jules. I never did drugs and just got in fights.  
David: I knew I'd be caught and you would call my father and I wasn't going to let him win.  
Daisy: I had a reason to say no, my friends.  
Ezra: I didn't want to end the progress I've made with drugs.  
Shelby: I have no reason to take them. I have everything I've ever wanted right now. Friends, no step-father, and a family.  
Jackson: Well I haven't been here very long and the only reason I'm here is because I like to party, I guess I get that from one of my five fathers. They all partied and drinked and hit my mom. Mostly this last one and that's why I got really bad on partying and drugs it would make me forget about home. ( starting to smile) Well today I got a letter from my mom, step-dad number five is gone and she's decided never to get in that rut again and in the letter for the first time she admitted she had been abused. So the reason I didn't do drugs tonight is because for once in my life I don't have to worry about home and I wasn't going to let my five step-fathers win.  
Shelby: ( smiling) Look we've uncovered more demons. For the good.  
Sophie: That's right Shelby, for the good. Scott, your turn.  
  
  
**I do believe I'm crossing over  
I feel that weight come off my shoulder  
I close my eyes  
And I drift closer to the other side  
And Lord I swear I'm crossing over  
I found the strength to let you go and  
The thought of you is getting colder  
And further from my mind  
And I think I crossed that line  
To the other side**  
  
Scott: I wasn't there when the guy offered drugs to you guys. I was on the couch moping and this girl came up to me and said she could help me. She handed me some pills and said ( looking at Shelby) I could forget about her and be happy. And I'm not talking about Elaine either. I gave them back to her because even though right now I can't be with her and I'm hurting I'd rather live my life with that pain then to ever for one moment forget her.   
Peter: Good job everybody but before group is over. Our next two projects are probly the most dangerous of all. Auggie, Shelby, on the streets was there anywhere that you used to go that was safer then other streets.  
Auggie: No Pete, I was only on one street but as long as we're gone by ten we shouldn't be worried.  
Peter: ( letting out a deep breath) Good. What about you, Shelby?  
Shelby: I never told anybody this but the first time that I had runaway and become a prostatute I was about 15. I met Patty well when she od'd I couldn't go back there. So I ran to some other streets in the city that were not bad at all. I even met some really great people. Even though some of them were pimps, drug dealers and prostatutes they gave me a home and I had a lot of fun for once in my life. Those are probly the safest streets to go to.  
Peter: Okay then that's where we will go.  
Shelby: Cool.  
  
They all started to walk out but Shelby held back Scott and told him to meet her at the docks after lights out. So they could talk he said okay.   
*~*~*  
  
**Something real and something right  
Puts the shadow of doubt  
In a different light**  
  
  
Scott walked up to the docks and saw Shelby sitting on a bench watching the water. Scott walked up to the bench and Shelby stood up.  
  
Shelby: Hi  
Scott: Hey, so what did you want to talk about?  
Shelby: Did you really mean it, you know about not ever wanting to forget me?  
Scott: Shelby, I love you and I would kill myself if I ever even thought about forgeting you.  
Shelby: ( smiling) I love you too. I'm sorry for getting mad about the whole Elaine thing. Its' just Scott if you really love me then you have except my past. And I understand if you can't, no one else has either.  
Scott: ( smiling) Shelby, I love you to much not to except it and maybe I'll understand it more Saturday night. And even if I don't like what I see or I don't understand I will still love you Sunday Morning and the day after that and the day after that and forever.  
Shelby: I love you.  
Scott: I love you too.  
  
Scott leaned in as he and Shelby kissed.  
  
**I do believe I'm crossing over  
I feel that weight come off my shoulder  
I close my eyes  
And I drift closer to the other side  
And Lord I swear I'm crossing over  
I found the strength to let you go and  
The thought of you is getting colder  
And further from my mind  
And I think I crossed that line  
To the other side**  
*~*~*  
  
Friday night the cliffhangers, Peter and Sophie just walked down the streets where all the shops were until ten o'clock. Then they all got into the van and left. It was late that night when they got back so they decided not to have group. Auggie was happy about not running into his brother and everybody was happy that Scott and Shelby were back together even Jackson.  
  
  
**I do believe I'm crossing over  
I feel that weight come off my shoulder  
I close my eyes  
And I drift closer to the other side  
And Lord I swear I'm crossing over  
I found the strength to let you go and  
The thought of you is getting colder  
And further from my mind**  
*~*~*  
  
Hope you liked it so far. Coming soon Shelby's project. But I will need 16 to 18 reviews before I can post the next part of jealous.Also you guys I totally need your help with my story To Begin Again. I can't figure out where to go with it now. So if you have any ideas PLEASE email them at lovewriter_13@hotmail.com  
  
Bye  
Sam  
  
  
  
  



	23. Jealous Part 4

Notice: I don' t own any characters except for the newbies. I also don't own the songs.  
*~*~*  
  
Scott, Jackson, Auggie, Ezra, Juliet, Peter and Sophie waited in the lodge for Shelby and Daisy. It was Saturday night it was the night of Shelby's project. Daisy walked into the lodge and everybody looked up.  
  
Peter: How is she?  
Daisy: How do you think she is Peter. You're making her relive her past.  
Peter: She has to to graduate from Horizan. When it is all over we'll talk about it and help her.  
Daisy: ( yelling) How Peter, because you don't know what it's like to go through that. You went through the parties when you were on drugs, and you went through the raves when you were on drugs. But you *have not* been through prostatution, you've not lived on the streets so how are you supposed to help when you don't even know what to expect because this is a new experince for you. Hell for all of us.  
Peter: Daisy, calm down....  
  
Before Peter could finish the door to the lodge opened. Shelby walked in in a pair of tight leather pants and a black leather shirt that showed her stomach and covered only the bottom half of her back. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had a pinkish-red lipstick, blue eye shadow, mascara, and little bit of blush on her cheeks.  
  
Sophie: You ready?  
Shelby: Ready as I'll ever be.  
Peter: Then lets go.  
  
  
**Some kids have and some don't  
And some of us are wondering why  
Mom won't watch the news at night  
There's too much stuff that's making her cry  
We need some help  
Down here on earth**  
  
  
Shelby and Scott climbed in the back of the van. Daisy climbed between Ezra and David in the middle seat and Juliet, Auggie and Jackson got the first seat in the back. Sophie and Peter climbed in front. As they started toward the city.  
  
Scott: You okay.  
Shelby: I'm fine.  
  
  
**A thousand prayers, a million words  
But one voice was heard  
A house, a yard, a neighborhood  
Where you can ride your new bike to school  
A kind of world where Mom and dad   
Still believe in the golden rule  
Life's not that simple  
Down here on earth**  
  
Everybody drove in silence till they got to the city and they all got out.  
  
Peter: Okay to pass the project you have to do two things. One you have to act like it's any other night in your past. Two you have to walk about ten feet in front of us so nobody thinks we're with you and thinks we're cops and get scared off.  
Shelby: That's all.  
Peter: Yep we have to stay here for three hours.  
Shelby: Well lets go.  
  
**A thousand prayers, a million words  
But one voice was heard  
One voice, one simple word  
Hearts know what to say  
One dream can change the world  
Keep believing  
Till you find a way**  
  
Shelby started walking down the streets. Peter, Sophie and the rest of the cliffhangers about ten feet behind her. As her project began.  
  
  
**Yesterday while walking home  
I saw some kid on newberry road  
He pulled a pistol from his bag  
And tossed it in the river below  
Thanks for the help  
Down here on earth  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
But one voice was heard  
One voice was heard  
One voice was heard**  
*~*~*  
  
They had all been walking for about ten to twenty minutes and were now were on a street with hookers all around. Shelby was walking ten feet in front of them like she was supposed to.   
  
Sophie: How much longer?  
Peter: A while.  
Juliet: I can't belive Shelby used to live here and work here.  
Jackson: Neither can I.  
  
Just then a hooker that looked in her mid-thirties came up to the group but mostly Peter.  
  
Woman: You're a hottie. Would you like to have some fun tonight.  
Peter: Um...um  
Woman: I'll rock your world.  
  
Before Peter could answer Shelby walked up to him and took his hand.  
  
Shelby: ( seductivly) Are you ready, sweetie?  
Woman: Oh I'm sorry, is he yours?  
Shelby: ( dryly) Yeah, just going for walk before the fun begins.  
Woman: ( in an disappointed voice) Well I'm sorry for walking on your turf.  
Shelby: ( in a harsh voice) It's fine. Just *don't* do it again.   
Woman: Again, so sorry.  
  
The woman walked off. Shelby turned around to Peter with a stern and mad face.  
  
Shelby: What the hell do you think you're doing?  
Peter: (in a innocent voice) What did I do?  
Shelby: Listen Peter, this is my turf. And there is a few ground rules. One you do not talk to *anybody*....  
Peter: ( trying to defend himself) But she came up to me....  
Shelby: (interupting him) News flash, I don't care. This is very dangerous okay, anything can happen to you here and no one would say a word to the police. Now that is one rule, we have to follow hundreads of them everyday, and I'm asking you to follow one. Can you do it?  
Peter: ( knowing he has been defeated) Yes, I can do it.  
Shelby: Good. Now shall we continue?  
Peter: Yes we sha....  
  
Before Peter could finish his sentence a girl screamed the name Shelby. Shelby turned around only to be suddenly picked up and swung over a guys sholder.  
  
Shelby: Put me down. Jean, make him put me down.  
  
Before Shelby could say anything else the guy put her on her feet.  
  
Shelby: ( screaming in a happy voice) Baily!!  
Baily: Nice to see you to Shelb.  
Shelby: Oh my gosh, I'm so happy to see you. ( looking over his sholder) Jean, Jersey, Justin, Seth, and Charlie. Oh my gosh.  
  
Running up to hug them all.  
  
Daisy: (sarcasticly) Great. My best friend as turned into Juliet.  
  
Everybody turned and looked at Daisy.   
  
Shelby: Oh. Sorry. Jean, Jersey, Justin, Seth, Charlie and Baily this is my best friend Daisy. And that is Auggie my homeboy, that's Ezra, David, Princess but you have to call her Juliet because I'm the only one who can call her that. And this is Scott (hesitating) my boyfriend. And this is Peter and Sophie the counslers at a school I go to and also my adopted parents.  
  
Everybody said hello.  
  
Jean: So what are you doing back on these streets, Shelby?  
Shelby: Senior project for the school I go to. I have to relive a night of my past.  
Jersey: Wow and I thought our senior projects when we were in high school were hard.  
Peter: Were. Not to be rude but how old are you all?  
Jean: I'm 21.  
Jersey: Same here.  
Baily: 22  
Seth: 22  
Justin:22  
Charlie: Like the rest of the guys I'm also 22. Hey Shelb, you wanna go to The Max.  
Shelby: Oh my gosh yes, is Mr. Ward still there.  
Justin: Yup.  
Shelby: Can we go, Peter, please? I mean it is a part of the project since I used to go there like once a month. It was the only fun I ever had.  
Peter: I guess.  
Shelby: Yes!!  
Baily: Hold up. I will take you with one condition.   
Shelby: ( confused) What? What is it?  
Baily: You can not say (imitating Shelby) Oh my gosh!! Anymore.  
Shelby: Deal.  
Baily: Then lets go.  
*~*~*  
  
Everybody made it to The Max, all the cliffhangers, Peter and Sophie were surprised to find out what the The Max was.  
  
Peter: Shelby, this is a bar.  
Shelby: Don't worry it's more like a resturant but they serve beer.  
Peter: I don't think they will let you guys in.  
Shelby: Yeah right, they'll let us in. Don't worry so much, Peter.  
Peter: Fine.  
  
They all walked into the bar and took a table with about 16 seats at it. All the cliffhangers, Peter and Sophie all sat on one side. Shelby and her street friends sat on the other side. Shelby sat between Jersey and Baily which Scott didn't like her sitting beside Baily. They had sat been seated for about five minutes and an old man came up to the table.  
Man: Bay., guys who are you friends?  
Shelby: You mean you don't remember me, Mr. Ward?  
Mr. Ward: ( in amazement) Shelby?  
Shelby: In the flesh.  
Mr. Ward: My word girl, come here and give me a big bear hug.  
  
Shelby got up and hugged him for what seemed like forever.   
  
Mr. Ward: Oh my word you have grown. And you have company. Would you do the honors, Shelby, of introducing us.  
Shelby: Of course. That's Peter, and Sophie my adopted mom and dad. That's Juliet, Auggie, Jackson, Ezra and David. This is Daisy my best friend and Scott my boyfriend.  
Mr. Ward: My, my. You have grown up. Why don't you and the girls sing for us like old times.  
Shelby: I don't think....  
Jean: ( cutting Shelby off) Sure!! Come on guys.  
  
Jean and Jersey grabbed Shelby by the arms and drug her on the stage. Shelby in the middle Jean and Jersy on each side of her.  
  
Jean: Okay here is our old song that we all use to sing it's called Lucky 4 You.   
  
The music came on and Shelby started to sing.  
  
Shelby: (singing) You always said that I have multiple personalities  
I bounce around somewhere between my dreams and reality  
So where'd you dig up the audacity to ask me  
How we've all been doing  
Since you broke our hearts  
Jean and Jersey: (singing) Well, so far  
Shelby, Jean and Jersey: (singing) ( they stick 5 fingers) Number 5 just (does a face like they're crying) cries a river a minute  
( holds up 7 fingers) 7 wants to tie you up and ( pretends they're holding there noise and going in the water) drown you in it  
Yeah, ( holds up 1 finger on one hand and 4 fingers on the other hand) 14 just wants to say so (waves good-bye) long, bygones  
( holds up 3 fingers on one hand and 2 on the other) 32 wants to do things to you that'll make you (puts there hands on there cheeks) blush  
(holds up 10 fingers) 10 would key the El Camino that you love so much  
And there ain't nobody wants to mess with ( holds up 2 fingers on one hand and 3 on the other) 23  
Oh, lucky (holds up 4 fingers) 4 you tonight I'm just me  
  
Shelby: (singing) I guess this party's more than your new Barbie bargained for  
She's got you by the sleeve, slowly easing towards the door  
She's probably right, you should be movin' on  
Don't know how long we can behave  
Better have the valet get the car  
Jean and Jersey: (singing) 'Cause you know how women are  
Shelby, Jean and Jersey: (singing) ( they stick 5 fingers) Number 5 just (does a face like they're crying) cries a river a minute  
( holds up 7 fingers) 7 wants to tie you up and ( pretends they're holding there noise and going in the water) drown you in it  
Yeah, ( holds up 1 finger on one hand and 4 fingers on the other hand) 14 just wants to say so (waves good-bye) long, bygones  
( holds up 3 fingers on one hand and 2 on the other) 32 wants to do things to you that'll make you (puts there hands on there cheeks) blush  
(holds up 10 fingers) 10 would key the El Camino that you love so much  
And there ain't nobody wants to mess with ( holds up 2 fingers on one hand and 3 on the other) 23  
Oh, lucky (holds up 4 fingers) 4 you tonight I'm just me  
Shelby: (singing) Forgiveness is the key  
According to my shrink  
But, it's not just up to me  
I don't know girls, what d'ya think?  
Shelby, Jean and Jersey: (singing) ( they stick 5 fingers) Number 5 just (does a face like they're crying) cries a river a minute  
( holds up 7 fingers) 7 wants to tie you up and ( pretends they're holding there noise and going in the water) drown you in it  
Yeah, ( holds up 1 finger on one hand and 4 fingers on the other hand) 14 just wants to say so (waves good-bye) long, bygones  
( holds up 3 fingers on one hand and 2 on the other) 32 wants to do things to you that'll make you (puts there hands on there cheeks) blush  
(holds up 10 fingers) 10 would key the El Camino that you love so much  
And there ain't nobody wants to mess with ( holds up 2 fingers on one hand and 3 on the other) 23  
Oh, lucky (holds up 4 fingers) 4 you tonight I'm just me  
Shelby, Jean and Jersey: (singing) ( they stick 5 fingers) Number 5 just (does a face like they're crying) cries a river a minute  
( holds up 7 fingers) 7 wants to tie you up and ( pretends they're holding there noise and going in the water) drown you in it  
Yeah, ( holds up 1 finger on one hand and 4 fingers on the other hand) 14 just wants to say so (waves good-bye) long, bygones  
( holds up 3 fingers on one hand and 2 on the other) 32 wants to do things to you that'll make you (puts there hands on there cheeks) blush  
(holds up 10 fingers) 10 would key the El Camino that you love so much  
And there ain't nobody wants to mess with ( holds up 2 fingers on one hand and 3 on the other) 23  
Oh, lucky (holds up 4 fingers) 4 you tonight I'm just me  
  
The music stopped and everybody started clapping. They all took there bows and went to the table.  
  
Juliet: Wow!! That was really good.  
Shelby: ( still embarresed) Thanks. I guess.  
Peter: Well I'm sorry to have to break this up but we have to go.  
Baily: Wait can Shelby play one game of pool with us before she leaves.  
Peter: Okay, but make it quick.  
  
Shelby, Jersey, Jean, Baily, Charlie, Seth, and Justin all got up and went to a pool table. Jean and Jersey just watched as Shelby and the guys played. The cliffhangers, Peter, Sophie, and Mr. Ward just waited at the table.   
  
Peter: So Mr. Ward please don't take this the wrong way but you seem like such a kind person why would you want to open a bar and break the law by allowing minors in.  
  
Mr. Ward looked at Peter then at Shelby.  
  
Mr. Ward: She's beautiful, don't you think. (refering to Shelby)  
Peter: Yes, she is.  
Mr. Ward: I opened the bar beacause people like Shelby. I allow minors in this bar, but I don't let them drink. I let them in because usually this is the place they have to go. I met Shelby when Jean, Baily and the rest of the group brought her here. She had been living with them for awhile, working as a prostitute. She tryed to act tuff, like nothing could hurt her but I saw through it. She couldn't go home, I didn't know why, but I knew how she felt because I was a runaway myself. See my step-mother molested me when I was 13 through 15. I couldn't handle it no more so I left. I was runaway and I had no where to go. For years I lived on the streets begging for food. Finally when I was 17, I had had enough, I went to the police department turned myself in and told them about my step-mother. They didn't do nothing to her. And from that day on I promised myself I would do something to help people that were in the same sitution like I was, even if it was being a bar owner.   
Peter: Oh  
Mr. Ward: You see, Mr. Scarbrow. It's not what profession you are and what do for them. Its what you don't do you for them, like pressuring them or talking about their parents. But mostly it's being there. Giving them a home when they have none, being a father or mother when they need one. It's what's in the heart, Mr. Scarbrow, not what's in mind.  
  
Everybody was quiet somehow Mr. Ward's words meant something to them, he explained so many things ( mostly to Peter and Sophie but to all the cliffhangers) that they thought didn't have answers just those few words.   
  
Shelby: Hey guys, are we ready?  
  
Shelby said walking over to the table.   
  
Peter: Yeah we are.  
  
Peter and everybody got up and started to leave. Right before he was about to walk out the door he turned around to Mr. Ward.  
  
Peter: You are very smart man, Mr. Ward. And I am sorry for what happened to you.  
Mr. Ward: Don't be, because I'm not, because if it wouldn't of happened I would of never been able to help people, or meet Shelby.  
  
Mr. Ward smiled at Peter and Peter smiled at him. Peter turned around and walked outside with the rest of the Cliffhangers and Sophie.  
  
  
Peter: Okay, Shelby. We have 10 more minutes we have to do this. You know the drill, you have to walk 10 feet infront of us.   
Shelby: Okay  
*~*~*  
  
Shelby had been walking infront of them for about 5 minutes. She turned around to see Peter, Sophie and the rest of the Cliffhangers lost in the crowd so she decided to wait. As she stood there a man came up with her and handed her $400.00. Shelby shoved it back in his hand. This made the man angry and he grabbed her.   
  
Shelby: ( yelling) Let go of me!!  
*~*~*  
  
Peter , Sophie and the Cliffhangers had gotten lost in the crowd. They were coming to a clearing when they saw Shelby being attacked by an older man.  
  
Peter: (yelling) Shelby!!  
  
He finally got through the crowd and pulled the guy off Shelby. Shelby was pure white before anybody could do anything. Shelby started running down the sidewalk.  
  
**You spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh, beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty, oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
( Shelby running through a crowd of people)**  
  
Shelby ended up at an old building she regonized very well. She walked up the steps and went into the apartment. She could hear Peter, Sophie and the Cliffhangers running through the hall. She slowly went to a door and went into a room. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.  
  
**In the arms of the angel  
Far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
( Peter, Sophie and the Cliffhangers barging into the room and seeing Shelby in a ball on the bed)**  
  
  
**So tired of the street life  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vulture and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting  
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escape one last time  
So much easier to believe  
In this sweet madness  
All the glorious sadness  
Brings me to my knees  
( Peter, Sophie, and the Cliffhangers noticing a picture on the table of Shelby and a girl)  
  
Shelby: It's Patty.   
  
Shelby spoke up from the bed.   
  
Shelby: This is where we lived.  
  
Shelby said slowly closing her eyes. A few minutes later Peter picked her up and carried her to the van. When they got to Horizan they all went to bed.  
  
**In the arms of the angel  
Far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie**  
  
Peter looked at Shelby in the bed.   
  
Peter: In the arms of angel, may you find som comfort here.  
  
Peter whispered as he closed the door to the girls dorm and went to sleep.  
  
**You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here**  
*~*~*  
  
Hi, I hoped you liked it. Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy latly. I will try to get We Threw It All Away the next chapter up ASAP. When I get 346 review count on An S&S Lovestory I'll post the next story. It's about Scott and a parents day. And please all of you check out my new website www.scottandshelbyforever.homestead.com   
See ya,  
Sam 


End file.
